This is My World
by DominoTyler
Summary: When Lily Evans is betrayed by her best friend and her traitor heart is slowly but surely falling for her enemy, she thinks she's lost her life to insanity. Now she has to deal with her feelings and the Death Eater Youth? How impossible. EVERY DAY UPDATE!
1. Introducing My Slowly Crumbling World

Hello, readers! It's me again, with another story. I'm pretty notorious for how long my updates take, but I've got a treat for all of you guys. Every day updates! I've got about half of the story written. I may have days where I just can't update-next week, for instance. I'll be camping-no wifi. Or if I'm grounded or something. But I will try my hardest to have something for you every single day!

I started writing this last year and got really far, then set it aside for my other fanfictions, but now I'm very pleased to start posting again. ^^

So, at the close of the hugely successful Harry Potter, the final movie being released today (VERY GOOD, by the way) I am starting mine. Please enjoy, guys.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I may refer to.

...

My World  
>I like to believe that a girls imagination is her very own, personalized world. I live in this world most of my time, fantasizing about anything and everything, making sure to keep out those who could disturb my perfect utopia. Those who fell under that category were the Slytherins. It hadn't been all of them at first. In fact, until that day in fifth year, I held a very large plot of my world open to a Slytherin very close to my heart. Severus Snape. I soon realized, though, that he was invading my world, trying to take it over. And so when he called me that dreadful word that day in my fifth year, my world was shut down. When Tuney had become angry and jealous of me, more was ripped from my precious land. There was a single light shining on it. In my world was only allowed my four best friends-Alice Shorttop, Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon, and Remus Lupin. No one else. And under my list of people not allowed into my world was James Potter.<br>If I allowed James into my world, it would fill it with even more darkness than I ever wanted to allow. Ever.  
>Those who came in could never come out unless they took more of my world away. And if that happened, I'd dwindle away to nothing, considering how much Snape had taken when he had betrayed me that day. I didn't think that we'd ever fall in love or anything-heck, I'd chew my heart out if I did. I just didn't want anyone else to get close to me. I couldn't stand that much pain, and I'd be reduced to a hollow, empty shell that people would call Evans, and soon forget.<br>Today was a week after the Severus Snape incident, and a few days before I was finished with my fifth year. I was walking down the hallway, off to my next class. As I rounded a corner, a boy my year, a Ravenclaw named Larry Price, almost plowed me over...  
>"Oh, Evans!" He exclaimed, catching her by her wrists before she fell.<br>Lily smiled. "Thanks," she said.  
>He smiled back. "No problem." He paused, looking as if he wished to say something. "Listen, I saw what happened last week with the Snape kid...I know you two were close."<br>She nodded. "I don't want to talk about it," she said.  
>He nodded. "I figured. But listen," he repeated. "I'm here if you ever need a shoulder or just someone to talk to."<br>Lily smiled at him again. "Thanks. That really means a lot."  
>She examined him. He had short red hair, big blue eyes, and pale, freckled skin. He looked cute enough to cuddle.<br>He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.  
>"So...you want to meet in the library tonight after dinner?" He asked. "You know, we could do homework..."<br>Lily nodded. "I'd like that."  
>He grinned happily. "So, see you at 7?"<br>"Sure," Lily replied. "By, Price."  
>"See ya, Lily."<br>She continued on, rounding another corner. She had traveled back to her own little world, and was wondering how this date would go-hopefully better than any other she'd had.  
>She was so immersed in thoughts of what may happen, that as she rounded said corner, she crashed into yet another body. This one was rock solid, and caught her around the waist as she fell.<br>"Potter?" She said.  
>He grinned down at her.<br>She rolled her eyes. "Let me go."  
>"Wait, I think there's something in your eye..." He said, leaning closer. "No, sorry. Just a sparkle."<br>She rolled her eyes again and pushed against his chest, beginning to walk away.  
>"Wait!" He called.<br>She sighed, not stopping.  
>"Are you doing anything tonight?" He called after her.<br>"Yes," She replied, still walking, ignoring the fact that he'd ran to catch up, and was walking right beside her.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"I've got a date," Lily replied. Normally, her reply would have been something like, "What's it to you?" or "Do I look like I want to tell you?" But today, she was just hoping this would get him to leave her alone. "Don't pretend you didn't hear that back there."  
>James shrugged. "Sure, I heard it. It's not going to stop me from asking you."<br>"Merlin, Potter," Lily said, angry. "Can't you go a single day without asking me out?"  
>"And break my everyday streak from Halloween in third year? Ha!" He began to laugh. "Never. Not until you go out with me." He didn't ask <em>that<em> often, but still.  
>Lily sighed. "Whatever."<br>She walked into Transfiguration, closing the door as if she hadn't been aware James was walking directly behind her, slamming it right in his face, then took the seat beside Alice, in front of Marlene, and behind Mary.  
>That night, Lily wandered into the library, her eyes searching for her date.<br>She saw him finally, waving from a corner in the back. She smiled and sped up her pace, then sat across from him.  
>"Hello, Larry," Lily said happily, unloading her backpack.<br>He nodded, grinning. "Lily."  
>Lily knew what he was thinking. That he was lucky. Lily Evans was asked out constantly. Some were persistent, but none as persistent as James Potter. He knew he was lucky, because Lily Evans never dated. She turned almost everyone down. She was at school for friends and education, and believed a boyfriend would simply distract her from recieving the best education she could possibly get.<br>"So what did you want to start with?" Lily asked him. It was her first test, to see if he was eligable.  
>"How about Potions?" Larry asked, pulling his half finished essay out of his bag.<br>Lily grinned, nodding. He's really doing homework. Pass.  
>The two of them worked together for about an hour, successfully finishing all of Lily's extra credit.<br>She began replacing all of her things in her bag, when her wand rolled off the table.  
>"Oh, here," Larry said, retrieving the wand, though Lily could have reached it without leaving her current position. He examined it and handed it to Lily. Pass.<br>"Willow," Larry said. "Nice. Good for charms."  
>Lily smiled. "That's exactly what Mr. Ollivander said. Although he added that it was 'swishy.'"<br>Larry smiled back.  
>They both smiled.<br>"I'll walk you to your common room," Larry said, holding the door to the library open. Double Pass.  
>"You really don't have to..."<br>"I insist."  
>Make that triple.<br>The two made their way to the Gryffindor common room. There were several people coming around the corner, but Lily ignored them.  
>"Meet you here tomorrow?" He asked. "I'll walk you to breakfast? At six?"<br>Lily wanted to laugh at how nervous he sounded. "Of course." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "See you at six."  
>He smiled, nodded, wished her sweet dreams, and left.<br>"Oh, excuse me," she heard him say as she whispered, "Tietwinetothreetreetwigs," to the Fat Lady. She laughed as she always did at this particular tongue-twisting password, and swung open.  
>Her friends were all sitting together when she entered, and she rushed to them.<br>"Guys!" She exclaimed. "I met an amazing guy!"  
>"He qualifies with the Lily Evans standards?" Alice asked incredulously.<br>"Yes!" Lily exclaimed. "He's absolutely amazing!"  
>"Who is he?" Mary screeched.<br>"LARRY PRICE?"  
>Lily spun quickly to see James Potter and the marauders enter the room. James' face was angry and red, jealousy radiating from him in waves. He marched straight over to Lily.<br>"You're dating Larry bloody _Price?" _He asked.  
>"Yes," Lily replied as calmly as she could.<br>"Have you met that prick?" He exclaimed.  
>"Yes, just this afternoon," Lily replied. "You were there, actually."<br>"So you don't know anything that people say about him?" He demanded.  
>"Come on, Prongs," Lupin said. "We don't even know if those rumors are true."<br>"I do," James said, still impossibly mad. "I've seen him!"  
>Lily rolled her eyes. "Potter, cool down. Larry Price is the nicest boy I've ever met, next to Remus, of course, and though I don't know what rumors you're talking about, I highly doubt that they're true. Now, leave. You're idiocy is making my head hurt."<br>James was practically shaking with anger.  
>"Come on, James," Sirius said, strangely calm for Sirius. "We'll just have to keep an eye on him. We can't make Evans believe."<br>"But you were there!" James exclaimed. Lily was incredibly happy that most students were still out and about, and that the only attention they were drawing was from a few curious first years. "We could use the pensieve! I know how I can get it."  
>"Leave it, James," Remus said.<br>James sighed. He looked at Lily sadly. "Just...be careful. Okay?"  
>Lily looked up at him curiously. "You need counseling."<br>He seemed very agitated, though, so Lily sighed and said. "Alright! I'll be careful! Just. Go. Away!"  
>James nodded, and headed up to the boys dorms.<br>"That..." Alice said, "Was incredibly weird. I'm going to bed."  
>Lily nodded. "Night, Al."<br>"Goodnight, Mrs. Price!" Alice said, giggling as she skipped up the stairs.  
>Lily laughed, then answered every question the girls had about Larry. She let them get the girly out of their systems, then climbed up and into bed.<br>...

So, here's chapter one! Tomorrow will be chapter two, Sunday will be chapter three, and so on and so forth. Reviews are much appreciated! I usually don't reply, but I might. I just want you guys to know that I read every last one and appreciate and take all of them into account. Criticisms are welcome. I've learned how to take them better since the whole ordeal during the Life Project.

Goodbye, and stay tuned!


	2. Potter the Prat

Hey, guys! As promised, the next chapter.

Tomorrow my update will be either really early, or really late. I'm going about two hours south of where I live for my great grandpas birthday, and then I'll have to come back and it'll be like four, and then my best friend's been on vacation ALL WEEK so I'll probably try to see her...

But, I'll be responsible. It will be posted before midnight tomorrow.

I might lose power, thought. Nasty storms headed this way...

Disclaimer-I do not own any of this. Except for Larry Price, who is, in fact, mine.

...

The next day, Larry walked her to her final breakfast as a fifth year, and kissed her on the cheek before going to the Ravenclaw table. They exchanged addresses on the Hogwarts express, and he promised to write.  
>"Hey, Evans!"<br>Lily turned. She had been heading towards her parents after exiting the train.  
>"What is it, Potter?" She demanded.<br>"First...just be careful," he said. Lily raised her eyebrows. "Second, will you go out with me?"  
>"The answer hasn't changed since yesterday," Lily replied. "Hope I won't be seeing you, Potter."<br>He shrugged, then walked over to his parents, who were both rather old, Lily perceived.

The summer crept on slowly. Lily thought she wouldn't be able to bear another day of Petunia's nasty comments. Then one day, a knock came at her door.  
>"Freak!" Petunia called up the stairs. "The door!"<br>"Get it yourself," Lily said as she packed her Hogwarts trunk.  
>There was a sound of wood brushing against the wood floors, and the creak of a hinge.<br>"Hello," Petunia said. "Who are you?"  
>"Lawrence Price," a voice said. "Are you Petunia Evans?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"I'm your sisters boyfriend."<br>Lily could almost see Petunia's jaw drop as she took in Larry. Petunia didn't know she had boys like that drooling after her all of the time, anyways. It was very annoying, but Petunia would think it a blessing.  
>"Er...Up the stairs, last door on the left..."<br>"Thanks."  
>There was a knock on Lily's door, and she pulled it open. Larry took her in. Her usually pale skin was a deep tan. Her bright red hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a green tank top that made her eyes pop.<br>"Hi, Larry!" Lily said, pulling him into a hug. He laughed.  
>"Miss me?"<br>Lily laughed and pulled away. "I did!"  
>He laughed with her.<br>"Would you like to go for a walk?"  
>Lily nodded and took his outstretched arm. She grabbed her wand, slid it into her boots, and followed Larry out the door.<br>"I'll be back later!" Lily called.  
>"See you, freak," Petunia replied as the door swung shut.<br>Lily sighed.  
>"Does it upset you when she calls you that?" Larry asked as they headed towards the park.<br>Lily shrugged, thinking about it. "Not as much as it used to. But it still stings, yeah."  
>He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I'm sorry about that."<br>Lily leaned her head lightly against Larry's shoulder. She liked to talk to him. It was a good vent, and he really seemed to listen.  
>They passed by the park, and headed towards a small forest.<br>"My mum doesn't like me going in there," Lily said, trying to stop.  
>"Yeah, but you're with me," Larry said. "I'm top of Ravenclaw fifth years soon to be sixth years at defensive spells. If she knew that, she'd let you go in."<br>"Okay..." Lily sighed reluctantly.  
>"If you don't want to go..." Larry said, slowing down.<br>"No, I want to!" Lily said quickly.  
>Larry grinned and led her in. They were very deep in, and Lily could barely see anything. They came to a small clearing and stopped.<br>"It's beautiful here," Lily whispered as Larry let go of her arm and walked ahead a little bit. He spun around, his eyes...strange. "I have something to tell you."  
>Lily looked around. "Okay," she said. "What is it?"<br>He sighed. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
>Throughout the summer, Lily and Larry had gone out almost every single weekend, and Lily had thought things were going great. She had been planning on telling him she thought she loved him. Apparently, this was a door that only swung one way.<br>"What?" Lily whispered.  
>"I'm so sorry, Lily." He didn't look sorry.<br>Lily cleared her throat to choke down the lump in her throat. "Can I ask why?"  
>"It's just...well, it's Potter."<br>Lily saw red. Potter. "What about him?"  
>"I've seen him around," he replied. "He gives me looks. He doesn't like me, and I know it's because I'm dating you."<br>"Just ignore Potter," Lily said.  
>"I can't," Larry said. "Because I know that you like him to."<br>"I do NO-"  
>"You do, Lily, don't lie to me," Larry said. "And if you fancy someone else, I don't want to get in the way."<br>"Larry, thats so stu-"  
>"Stupid?" Larry interupted. "Maybe. But I stand by what I said before. Goodbye, Lily." He began walking away. "Oh, and don't try to find me. I've already...I've already found someone else."<br>Lily stood there, staring after him. She couldn't make herself take in that last part. She couldn't. All she could see was Potter. "He broke up with me," Lily said out loud to herself. "For loving Potter?"  
>Her eyes blurred as she thought. "He broke up with me."<p>

Her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face when she knocked lightly on the door. It opened.  
>"Lily?" Remus said. "What happened?"<br>A sob broke loose from Lily's chest. "Potter happened."  
>Lily told him what had happened, and Remus listened, allowing her to sit almost on his lap and cry into his shoulder. He was always such a great friend, allowing her in on all of his secrets, just as she told him hers.<br>"Hey, Moony!"  
>Lily shot up. Remus handed her a box of tissues. "I forgot they were coming over," Remus said. He swore.<br>"Er, hi guys!" He said. "In here!"  
>He motioned for her to get behind the couch.<br>She obliged, and soon, she heard three rambunctious boys enter the room.  
>"Hey, I like your new house, Moony," James said, throwing himself onto the couch.<br>Remus stopped it from knocking against the wall, thus crushing Lily.  
>"You only like it because it's so close to Evans'!" Peter squeeked.<br>"Ah, Wormtail," Sirius said. "You're the best when it comes to stating the obvious! Hey, did you hear about Larry Price? Heard he was seeing someone else."

Lily eavesdropped carefully. "Good!" It was James. "I've been on edge all summer. Scared he might try something."  
>Lily listened to their conversation intently, cursing Potter every time he spoke.<br>"Oh, hey, mate," Sirius said. "Look at what that Ravenclaw girl I dated gave me." There was a sound of a creaking trunk, and then the wrinkling of parchment.  
>"What the bloody hell is that?" James asked, staring at the colorful, thick book in his hands.<br>"It's an American muggle magazine called TigerBeat," Sirius replied.  
>"Who's Justin Bieber?" James asked.<br>"Some twelve year old who sings about how much love he's in," Sirius said, flipping through the pages. "Aha! Here it is. It's this quiz that she made me take. It's why she dumped me, because I failed miserably. It's this quiz called, "Do you know her?"  
>Lily almost laughed out loud. Is this what they did on their Friday nights? Girly quizes from muggle magazines?<br>"So what's your point?" James asked.  
>"None, really," Sirius replied, laughing. "I just wanted you to take it so we can laugh about how much you stalk Lily."<br>James rolled his eyes, and the air was pushed out of Lily's lungs as James leaned back. She slid out from beneath him and laid down on the ground, staring up so she could see Potter ruffle his hair. "Alright. Go."  
>"How many guys has she gone out with?"<br>"Three," James replied immediatly.  
>"What's her favorite color?"<br>"Black."  
>"How many siblings does she have?"<br>"One."  
>"What is her favorite band?"<br>"Some muggle band called t.A.T.u."  
>"What's her favorite food?"<br>"Chocolate."  
>Lily was getting uncomfortable. How in the world did he know all of this about her? But the next answer made her crazy.<br>"How many boys has she kissed?"  
>"Four."<br>"And how would you know?"  
>"Evans?"<br>"Potter!"  
>"Hey, Evans!"<br>"Shut up, Black."  
>"So I'm Black now?"<br>"I'm trying to decide if I should blame you for this quiz or not."  
>There was an awkward silence.<br>"What is she doing here, Moony?" James asked. "And why on earth did you not tell me?"  
>Remus glanced at Lily.<br>"Have you seen Larry Price lately, Potter?" Lily demanded, climbing out from behind the couch so she could stand in front of him.  
>"Yeah, I've seen him around," Potter replied. "Why? Did he hurt you? Is that why you're crying?"<br>"No, of course not," Lily snapped, wiping off her face. "He's been nothing but nice to me. Unlike you. Did you say anything to him?"  
>His face flamed. "I might have. Why?"<br>"Because he broke up with me this afternoon. He had some whacky idea in his head that I fancy you."

"But I heard he was dating someone else now," Sirius spoke up.

"He might have mentioned that he'd found someone else..." Lily mumbled.

"That prick," James growled.

Lily sniffed. She was on the verge of bursting into horrible sobs, and in front of a bunch of guys.  
>"Hey, Evans?" James said suddenly.<br>Lily sighed. "What?"  
>"Will you go out with me?"<br>Lily slapped him. She then broke down, sobbing. She hated herself for it, but she just couldn't seem to get herself under control again. That's what she gets for letting people in and out of her world so easily. "Why do you have to be such a pra-pra-prat Po-po-potter?"  
>"I'm not a pra-pra-prat," Potter said.<br>"You are!" She stood. "I'm going home. You ruined my life, Potter, and I'm going home, and I'm going to pray that I never see you ever again."  
>She gave Remus a hug. "Thank you, Remus. I just needed a friend, and you're a great one."<br>"Anytime, Lily," Remus replied. "And hey. Don't be too hard on James. He's a good guy, really, and he really likes you, and would never want to hurt you."  
>"I'll look for it."<br>"Bye."  
>"Bye."<p>

...

Yay! It feels good being able to have something for you guys every day. Anyways, So Larry was cheating on Lily, broke up with her beacause James threatened him with angry looks, and now Lily is sad, alone, and more angry with Potter than she's been in a while.

Stay tuned to see how this unraveling drawa unfolds! Wait...unraveling...unfolds...

Never mind! Just stay tuned!


	3. NonPigLikePotter

Well. Here I am, writing the author's note at an unholy hour. I wish I were sleeping.

Let's see if I can finish my final proof read before I have to go on a long drive! Hm?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR a Very Potter Musical, or anything else I may have mentioned. But hey, a very potter threequal is written and ready for Darren Criss when he gets outta glee! Yay!

...

I, James Potter, live in my own world all of the time. I never leave. And the reason I never leave, is because Lily Evans is in love with me here. I try out all of my pick up lines on this Lily, the one who loves me, and if she likes them, then I always hope real Lily will. But she never does.  
>James was lounging in the common room, a muggle instrument called a guitar in his arms. He had learned to play when he was very young, and was practicing a new song he had written. The lyrics were definite, but there were a few chords he was wondering if he should change. He suddenly looked up.<br>"You're blocking my light," he smirked.  
>"What is wrong with you, Potter?" Alice Shorttop asked him.<br>James' face screwed up in confusion. "Excuse me?"  
>"What's wrong with you?" She repeated, hands on her hips. She was flanked by Malrene McKinnon and Mary Macdonald. "You're gorgeous. You're popular. You're funny. Now you can play guitar? What else can you do, fly?"<br>James smirked and nodded towards the broom rested on the couch.  
>She grinned and sat next to him.<br>"Anyway," James said, returning to his guitar. "What made you ask?"  
>"Well, I really did mean, 'whats wrong with you,'" Alice said. "Frank told me that you asked out Lily again. How could you? She's really still upset about the whole Larry thing. She says she loved him."<br>James shrugged. "I love her. Anyway, I didn't EXACTLY ask her out..."  
>"You charmed all of her text books to ask her out whenever she opened them!" Alice exclaimed. Marlene and Mary giggled.<br>James shrugged again. "Hey, does Evans like music?"  
>Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't change the subject."<br>"I'm not," James replied, testing the song a different way. "See, I'm still under the category of Evans, and the sub-category of asking her out."  
>Alice sighed. "Yeah, she loves music."<br>James grinned. "Awesome!"  
>He began playing fast and loud. The common room burst out in applause and cheering.<br>Lily came down the stairs at that time, and James suddenly stopped, staring at her. She was dressed in her school robes still, but James couldn't care less. She was beautiful.  
>"Hey, Evans!" He yelled.<br>Lily turned to him, and her stomach erupted with butterflies. She sent them on their way. Why should she care about POTTER?  
>"What do you want, Potter?" She asked, walking over to her friends.<br>"I wrote a song for you."  
>She had to admit, that was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.<br>"Okay," Lily said. "Now go sing it to Snape. I'm sure he'd enjoy it about as much as I would."  
>James faked a look of hurt. "I'm crushed. You know I spent all summer writing this for you?"<br>"It's true, he did."  
>Sirius came up behind James, leaning on the chair. "Couldn't get a wink of sleep. I share a room over at the Potters. He was ridiculous. Five silencing charms on his room."<br>Lily laughed. "Wow, you really are a desperate pig."  
>"I know," James grumbled. "Anyway," he said, brightening. "You want to hear it?"<br>Lily sighed. "Do I have a choice? Or will you hex my backpack to sing it whenever I open it?"  
>"Or sing it whenever she writes!" Alice exclaimed.<br>"Or-" Marlene started.  
>"Don't give him anymore ideas!" Lily hissed.<br>"Is that a yes?"  
>"Take it as a yes!" Sirius exclaimed.<br>James began to play, "You're tall and fun and pretty, you're really really skinny-Lily. I'm the Micky to your Minnie, you're the Tigger to my Winnie, Lily! You're cuter than a guinea pig! I wanna take you up to Winnipeg, that's in Canada! Lil lil lila la la lily lion Lily!"  
>Lily stared at him, her eyes wide, jaw dropped.<br>"This is where you praise my amazing work," James said smugly.  
>Lily swore at him.<br>"Ouch. What was that for?" James asked, strumming mindlessly.  
>"One," she said, raising a finger, "is for embarrassing me. Two, I really don't think I should praise your work..."<br>"You didn't like it?" He asked, his face falling.  
>"You rhymed my name with Guinea pig!"<br>"Yeah, but they're so cute!" James exclaimed.  
>Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine. It was a very lovely song. You know, for being written by a bullying idiot."<br>James' whole face lit up with happiness. "I'm going to bed," Lily said.  
>"Can I come?" James asked.<br>That earned him a death glare.  
>"Night, Lils," Alice said, hugging her.<br>"Night," she replied.  
>She turned and ran up the stairs. Soon, Marlene, Mary, and Alice followed her.<br>"She's so pretty," James sighed, absentmindedly strumming his guitar.  
>"Wow, mate," Sirius said. "No offense or anything, but you should NOT be a songwriter."<br>James flashed him a grin. "But Evans liked it!"  
>Sirius rolled his eyes. He patted him on the shoulder. "I bet you ten galleons you won't be able to get her out with you by the end of the year."<br>"You're on!"

"Come on, Prongsie!" Sirius said. "Just invite her to the party. You have two more day to get her to go out with you, and then you owe me ten galleons."  
>"And the bad thing is that I don't have ten galleons," James whined. He stared down at the invitation in his hands. He had only invited a few people to his party, those people being the other Marauders, of course, as it was their party, Mary Macdonald, Merlene McKinnon, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Shorttop. All he had to do was invite Evans, and...<br>"Potter, are you going to stand there staring at me all night, or are you going to tell me what you need to and leave?"  
>James snapped out of it. He now focused on Evans, who hadn't looked up from her Charms essay.<br>"Er..." James said. He hit himself in the head. Come on...pick up line, pick up line...  
>"You have a beep on your nose."<br>She looked at him strangely. "What?"  
>He poked her nose. "BEEEP!"<br>She rolled her eyes. "Is that all? Or do you have anymore completely idiotic commentaries?"  
>James took a deep breath. Don't change to cocky James...stay normal!<br>"Do you want to come to a party I'm having tomorrow night?"  
>She looked at him. "Er...who's coming?"<br>James stuttered out the names. He didn't think she'd actually think about it. He could almost see Sirius laughing and shaking his head in amusement behind him.  
>"I'll think about it," she replied, returning to her essay.<br>"Cool," James said. "Here's an invitation."  
>"Set it on the table, Potter, you're blocking my light."<br>"Sorry," he said, backing up. He glanced at her essay. "What are you doing? We don't even have any homework."  
>"It's extra credit, Potter," she replied. "Ever heard of it? Now I thought I told you to back away."<br>James opened his mouth to speak.  
>"And I'll only go if you DON'T ask me to come WITH you."<br>"But-"  
>"No, Potter."<br>"Pleeeeaseee?"  
>"No! One more time and-"<br>"Sh!"  
>They both looked at Madam Pince, who was glaring at them angrily.<br>"No, Potter," she whispered fiercly, scooping all of her supplies into her bag and standing. "I. Do not. Want. To go. Out. With you!"  
>And arrogant James appears.<br>"See my friend over there?" James pointed to Sirius. He waved. "We have a bet going. He says I won't be able to get you to take your shirt off within ten minutes of talking to me."  
>She slapped James.<br>"You're a dirty perv, Potter," she said. "Stay away. You might have just lost a party guest."

"He said WHAT?" Alice exclaimed.  
>"Sh!" Lily said.<br>They were curled up together in Alice's bed, hot chocolate from the kitchens in their hands. When Lily needed someone to talk to, she knew the only person she could talk to was Alice. Marlene and Mary were great, but she couldn't tell them everything.  
>"I know," Lily said, taking a deep drink from her hot chocolate. Mmm...<br>"I can't believe that," Alice said.  
>Lily snorted softly. "I can."<br>Alice shook her head. "I just don't understand. If he were talking to just me or the other Marauders, he would be perfectly cool. Then when he talks to you, he turns out all arrogant and stupid. It's so confusing."  
>"Well...at first when he was talking to me, asking me to the party, he was perfectly normal. Then, when I refused to be his date, he got all pig-like. And...okay, don't tell anybody this, but I like non-pig-like Potter."<br>Alice's eyes widened. "You fancy him, then?"  
>"Oh, Merlin, no!" Lily assured. "Ew, no. I just...we could be friends if he would be cool like that all of the time."<br>Alice nodded. "I understand."  
>There was a pause.<br>"So what are you wearing to the party?" Alice asked finally.  
>"Are you kidding?" Lily asked. "I don't even know if I'm going!"<br>"Oh," Alice said. "You're going."  
>"Why?" Lily whined.<br>"Because I said so!" Alice said. "We need to see if we can get Potter to be normal, non-pig-like-Potter."  
>Lily sighed. "Alright, fine. I'm going to bed."<br>"Night, Lils!"  
>"Night."<br>Lily crawled out of Alice's bed, sent her mug back to the kitchen with a wave of her wand, and curled up in bed.  
>The question rang through her mind. "You fancy him, then?"<br>She shook her head, trying to clear all other thoughts. Of course I don't fancy him, she thought. He's a pig-like toerag. Ew.  
>Is he?<br>Lily didn't know the voice that rang through her mind, just a soft whisper.  
>Do you really hate him? He's popular, gorgeous, talented...Need I go on?<br>For some reason, the voice sounded a lot like Snape.  
>Lily decided now was a good time to enter her own little world, leaving the real one behind for some peace and quiet. She was there, fantasizing, when she realized who about.<br>James Effing Potter had penetrated the walls, into her personal domain. And there was no going back now.

...

K! I finished! But I read fast, so my editing was probably pointless...

Anyways! James wrote Lily a beautiful song and invited her to a party! But, he's a pervert, so Lily doesn't know if she wants to go. In an effort to prove Lily's love to herself, Alice is forcing her to the party, whether she likes it or not!

Will James behave himself? And now that Lily has mistakenly let James in, how will things be between all of them?

Stay tuned to find out.

;)

Ps. Yes. Reviews are appreciated. :)


	4. In Bed?

Hello! It's the very next day since I last posted and I'm not a happy person! You see how I'm updating early again? This is because I got a phonecall at 7:30 and my mom says "Yeah, an appraiser is coming to our house today, be ready!" And he appears five minutes later while I'm in my pajamas and my hair is a mess. Now he's in my basement taking pictures for who knows how long. *Sigh*

So here's the next chapter for y'all!

Disclaimer~No, I don't own anything I mention in this story, such as characters or games or movies or stuff like that.

...

The next day, after Alice had dressed Lily in jeans and a black t-shirt, those invited to the party met in the Gryffindor common room. It was a Hogsmeade day, but they were leaving a little late. About eight o'clock PM, to be precise.  
>The marauders had only invited people they trusted to come along. They had found a secret corridor that led straight into Honeydukes. Each one of the Marauders took a person or two out. Lily left last with Sirius.<br>"So, I take it you didn't like the pick up line he used?" Sirius asked with a smirk.  
>"I have no idea how he fathomed it would work," Lily replied as they walked. "It was disgusting."<br>"James can be like that."  
>"All teenage boys can," Lily grumbled. "It's a scientific fact that every boy thinks of sex every three seconds."<br>"Really?" Sirius asked. It was quiet. 1...2...3... "Hey, I guess you're right!"  
>Lily rolled her eyes.<br>"You might want to cut James some slack, though," Sirius continued. "He's fancied you since the day he met you. I think he might even be a little obsessed with you."  
>"A little?" Lily scoffed.<br>Sirius laughed. "Okay, a lot. But anyways. Just...you pull at his emotions a lot. Every time he asks you out, and you say no, he gets kind of crazy."  
>Lily thought about that. "I'll see what I can do..."<br>They emerged from the corridor into Honeydukes, and exited, heading towards the three broomsticks. The others were already there, and there was butterbeer for the two of them.  
>Sirius sat across from Mary, and Alice was squeezed in between Mary and Frank, leaving Lily with, you guessed it, a seat surrounded by four, crazy boys. Four perverted boys.<br>"Hey, Sirius," James said, slamming down his drink. "Remember that time we played truth or dare, and you dared me to say, 'in bed' after everything?"  
>Sirius smirked. "Yeah. You said, 'Man, I think I love Lily...in bed..."<br>The boys all laughed as Lily blushed wildly. "Sickos," she mumbled to her butterbeer before taking a sip.  
>"Let's play that again!" James announced. "...in bed."<br>More laughter. "Hey, Madam Rosmerta!" Sirius called. "Could I get another round?" Then he said quieter, "in bed."  
>Lily growled.<br>"Don't be such a bummer, Evans," Sirius said. "In bed."  
>She groaned again. "Why did I agree to come?"<br>"In bed?" Sirius asked.  
>Lily glared at him.<br>He just laughed. "She's a fiery one, James," he said, taking a drink. "Hope you can handle her...in bed."  
>Lily grabbed her purse and stood. "I'm out of here."<br>"Evans, wait!" James called.  
>"Lily!" Alice called.<br>But Lily was seeing red, and needed to get out.  
>It was no fun anyway.<p>

"It was my fault, Prongs," Sirius said. "You're really going to get yourself in trouble one of these days with all of the firewhiskey, James."  
>James looked up at him blearily. He was rocking back and forth on the bar stool, seeing two of Sirius. Remus and Wormtail had taken the others back to the castle hours ago. Sirius knew exactly where James was headed. Where he always went when he had upset Lily.<br>"No, but I suggested that bloody game," James said, slurring.  
>"How many have you had?" Sirius asked.<br>"Six," the man behind the counter replied for him. "And thats all he's getting."  
>Sirius nodded. "Come on, James," he said, throwing a couple of coins on the counter.<br>"I'm not leaving yet," he said. "No...way..."  
>He began to tip backwards. Sirius rolled his eyes and heaved James onto his back. He carried him back to the dorms, explaining to a worried Alice what had happened.<p>

"Lily!"  
>Lily rolled over so she was facing away from Alice.<br>"What do you want?" Lily mumbled.  
>"You really shouldn't have left."<br>"Why? Why would I want to sit there and listen to them make disgusting jokes about me? I thought Potter had changed. I really thought he might have grown up. But I guess not."  
>"You're the one always going on about how all guys think about is sex!" Alice exclaimed. "Besides, James got really depressed after you left. He thought it was his fault and drank himself into a stupor at the Hogs Head."<br>Lily's stomach churned, but she said, "Why should I care?"  
>"Sometimes, Lily," Alice said sadly, before leaving to check on James. "I wonder about you."<p>

"Ten galleons," Sirius laughed, pocketing his money. "You know, you really could have tried better."  
>"I tried really hard!"<br>"Let's list the most memorable things."  
>James watched as Lily climbed off of the train. She opened her purse, and jumped back, screaming. The little bag began to shriek, "I WANT TO SNOG JAMES POTTER SENSELESS!"<br>She snapped it shut and shot a death glare at James. "I thought you had gotten over that!" She yelled at him.  
>"Well, there's that," Sirius said, laughing. "Let's see. You wrote your initials on all of her clothes, you sent her flowers every single Friday night. You made your face appear every time she looked in the mirror. You sent her snitches that opened and gave her chocolate."<br>"How long are you going to do this?" James asked as they climbed into the Potter's car. "Until I run out of things to say. How about we move on to pick up lines?"  
>"Oh no," James said, resting his head on his hands.<br>"What was that one when she fell off of her broom? Oh, yeah. You asked if she was a fallen angel, and she spit on your glasses. Then there was, "Have you seen my quill? Because I seem to be DRAWN to you."  
>Mr. Potter laughed. "You actually said that, son?"<br>James grimaced. "Sadly. I lose my mind everytime I see her."  
>"Oh, yeah! You said that one too! Have you seen my mind? It runs away when I see you." There was laughter. "Want to know how he asked her out the first time in second year? He had been waiting for three hours crouched behind a bush with me, waiting for Snape to leave, and then he walked up, stuttered a bit about how he was wondering, he started talking about veelas, and then he says, "So, you're a girl, huh?"" More laughing.<br>James: I can see you.  
>Lily: Okay...<br>James: GREAT! How about tomorrow?  
>Slap.<br>Lily: Will you stop tripping over my feet? They're beginning to hurt.  
>James: it's not my fault I fell in love. You're the one who tripped me.<br>Hex.  
>"You want to hear my favorite?" Sirius asked the laughing Potters and the beyond embarassed James. "Okay. So he walks up to her and says, "Hi. I just wanted to say that you have a nice...er...ear. No, wait, forhead! I mean...Do believe in I walk by with love sight...AHH!" Then he starts hitting himself yelling, "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!""<p>

Laughter filled the car for most of the ride back to Godrick's Hallow.

(Interested in the pick up lines he used?: .  
><span>.<span>  
><span>.<span>  
>Or you could go on my profile! Just let your imagination run wild! He probably didn't use a lot of them in my mind, but use your own!)<p>

So, yeah, that guy left.

And you know who else I think left? My fans. :(

Except weirdgiraffe, who is, in fact, awesome.

But I know you're there. I check my email everytime I see I have wifi and I get all these favorites and alerts, but I have three reviews, which makes me think it's not worth it.

But I won't complain. My sister only has two reviews on each of her stories. :B

Anyways, I won't tell you that you have to review! Do what you want.

So, the party was a disaster, James got drunk, and it is now summer vacation. Next year-Seventh years! How will summer turn out for these guys?

Stay tuned to find out!


	5. The Hogwarts Express

Hey, guys! Number five here!

No long AN today! Except I'm going to go see Seussical the Musical, so that's awesome!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or anything I may mention in this fanfiction.

...

"I still can't believe you've never ridden a bike before!" Lily exclaimed, helping Alice to her feet.  
>"This is the stupidest thing I've ever done," Alice grumbled. "Why on Earth do you do this for fun?"<br>"Because it is fun!" Lily said. "Hey, is that an owl?"  
>"No, it's a fish," Alice said sarcastically, wiping off her shorts.<br>The owl landed on Alice's overturned bike, and Lily untied two letters from it's leg.  
>"It's much to early for our Hogwarts letters, isn't it?" Alice asked, accepting it.<br>"It's not a Hogwarts letter," Lily said. "Listen. Dear Hogwarts Student,  
>This year, all seventh years are invited to a Summer Barbecue the eighteenth of July. You are asked to fill out this questionnaire, and a date will be chosen for you.<br>It is to a be a casual event, and will start at noon. The Hogwarts Exress will pick you up at eleven. There will be food and drinks provided on the Hogwarts grounds. Play quidditch, swim in the Black Lake, and participate in your favorite games. At night there will be a bonfire and music from a few of our very own students.  
>Students are not required to attend.<br>Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonnagall."  
>"Sounds like fun!" Alice exclaimed. "Come on!" She flipped over her bike, and they rode to the park. Alice conjured quills and ink, and they sat on the picnic tables, filling out the questionnaires.<br>1. What is your ideal quality in a partner?  
>2. What makes you happy?<br>3. What is your favorite color?  
>4. How tall are you?<br>"What kind of questions are these?" Lily asked, laughing.  
>Alice shrugged, laughing as well. "Hm...Done!"<br>She signed her questionnaire with a swish of her quill, and it vanished, turning into a pin with the number 65 on it.  
>"I guess whoever has this number is my date," Alice said.<br>"I guess..." Lily said, focusing on her questionnaire. "How would you like your partner to tell you they love you?"  
>She thought, then wrote it down.<br>She signed her name, and it vanished, turning into a 31.  
>"Who do you think you got?" Lily asked.<br>"Hopefully Frank Longbottom," Alice said dreamily. She sighed. "Lily, I think I'm in love."  
>Lily smirked. "Do you now?"<br>"I do!" She looked off at the sky dreamily for a moment. "So who do you think you got?"  
>Lily shrugged.<br>"I bet you wish you got James Potter!"  
>Lily was so stunned she couldn't speak.<br>Alice laughed. "Oh, Lily! He's not all that bad! You like him, don't you?"  
>"Of course I don't!" Lily said, but only half-heartedly.<br>"That wasn't whole hearted. Besides, remember that night a few days before school ended? You said you liked him."  
>"I said only a little!" Lily defended.<br>Alice gave her a look.  
>Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay, so while I admit that he's wasn't as much of a toss-pot as usual last year, he's still a cocky, arrogant pig. And I DO NOT like him. I don't hate him. I don't like him. I ignore his exsistance."<br>Alice laughed again. "Sure, Lily. Sure."  
>The two of them returned to Lily's house, and Alice scoured the closet, looking for something for Lily to wear.<p>

Lily and Alice boarded the train. It felt so strange to be getting on it so early in the summer.  
>"Pleeeeaaassseee Lily?" Alice said.<br>"No!" Lily exclaimed. "I don't want any lipgloss!"  
>"It's clear!"<br>"So?"  
>The two of them bickered all the way to their compartment. Alice had gotten Lily into a purple top and a black mini skirt, and a pair of high heel flip flops. Her hair was curled and pulled back into a mixture of waves and braids. She had put her foot down when it came to more makeup than a smudge of mascara and a sweep of glitter over her eyes.<br>Alice was wearing a white, long-sleeved, flowy shirt and a jean skirt. Her short hair was stick straight, and didn't even move as she jumped in front of Lily, ambushing her with the clear lip gloss.  
>Lily glared at her.<br>"It tastes like monkey crap," she said. "I don't know what monkey crap tastes like, but I'm sure if I ate it, that's what it would taste like."  
>Alice laughed. "Wow, Lily. You're so melodramatic."<br>They entered a compartment in the way back, where Marlene and Mary were already sitting. Mary had a big 27 on the front of her black t-shirt, and Marlene had a big 107 on her rainbow striped top.  
>"Lily, you're never going to believe who else has a 31!" Mary exclaimed.<br>"Who?" Lily asked, closing the door.  
>She had hoped with all her heart that she would say "Larry Price," though it had been a year since they had dated, and he was already engaged.<br>"James Potter!"  
>Lily's jaw dropped, and she dropped her bag on the floor with a loud thud.<br>As this happened, a loud voice blared. "All partners are to sit together in a compartment. Begin searching for your partners."  
>"Guys!" Lily whined.<br>"There's nothing we can do!" Mary said, laughing. "Come on, Marlene!"  
>Alice and Lily decided their boys could come to them. Lily laid on her back on the seat, staring at the ceiling.<br>"This is crazy. We are nothing alike!"  
>"You're more alike than you think, Lily," Alice said, laughing. "You're both incredibly stubborn, for one."<br>Lily groaned.  
>There was a knock at the compartment door. "Hey, Evans!"<br>Lily grumbled something.  
>"Or should I call you Lily, since you're my date?"<br>"You can if you really don't enjoy the way your face looks at the present time," Lily said, pulling herself into a normal position. "You start saying my name now and people might think we're together or somthing."  
>"Whats up with Evans?" Potter asked, laughing.<br>"She thinks her lipgloss tastes like monkey crap," Alice said, laughing a bit.  
>James grinned. "Can I try?"<br>Lily glared at him, then took Alice's lipgloss and squirted it on his face. He made a face. "Gross."  
>There was laughter behind him.<br>"Hey, Sirius," Lily greeted. "Hi, Frank."  
>"Hey, Lily."<br>Frank and Alice sat beside each other, both of them wearing the same number.  
>"Aren't you going to search for your date, Sirius?" Lily asked.<br>"Search for her?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, right. I'm running from all of the girls who forged pins to match mine. She can find me."  
>Lily laughed.<br>"Lily!"  
>Mary came running into the compartment. "Lily," she whined. "I can't find my... Black?"<br>"Macdonald." Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
>She grumbled something and sat across from him. "I had to be paired with you."<br>"Oh, I'm not so bad," he said.  
>"Yes, you are," James laughed.<br>"I don't have to be, though," Sirius continued.  
>Lily scooched as far into the side of the compartment as she could, gasping for air. "Potter, you monster, I can't breathe! You're so big!"<br>"I know," he said smugly.  
>She pinched his arm, which he had flung over her shoulder in an attempt to give just a little more room.<br>"You could sit on my lap if you wanted to."  
>"Not on your life," Lily growled. "Merlin, though, how can you be so huge?"<br>He shrugged.  
>"Don't do that!" She gasped. "Sirius, can't you move? I need room!"<br>"I can't, no room anywhere else."  
>He was laughing.<br>"Here."  
>James put his hands under Lily's arms and placed her on his lap. "Gosh, what do you weigh, like ten pounds?"<br>"One-twenty, actually. Now put me down."  
>"No room."<br>"I'll sit on the floor."  
>"It's dirty. House elves don't clean the train."<br>"Who cares. I'll sit on my towel."  
>"Nope."<br>She struggled on his lap, much to the amusement of the others in the compartment, but James held her firmly on his lap.  
>She groaned and crossed her arms like an angry toddler. This was going to be a looong night.<p>

...

Alright! Chapter five down!

So Lily hates her lipgloss, and is now partnered with James Potter. There's no room sitting beside him, so she has to endure the entire train ride seated on his lap. What will this party be like? And who might they encounter there?

Stay tuned to find out.

:D


	6. The Seventh Year Barbecue

ANOTHER early day. :( Gotta get mah braces tightened, ew.

I changed the title to "This Is My World." Just cuz the other one was really sitting well with me.

Longer chapter!

So, here it is, the barbecue! Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs mentioned in here. Or Aerosmith songs. Even though they are so. Awesome. You know I had this horrible dream last night that they broke up. Oh my gosh I almost died. And then I woke up and was like wait...that wasn't Steven Tyler in the picture! That was Axl Rose! Yeah!

Anyways...

...

Lily was sitting cross-legged on James' lap now, leaned forward, elbows rested on her knees.  
>"Go mer-fishing," she mumbled.<br>"Ugh!" Mary exclaimed, picking up a card. "I never win this game."  
>"Go mer-fishing, though?" Frank asked, laughing. "You guys couldn't play anything more grown up?"<br>"What's wrong with go mer-fishing?" Alice asked. "It's fun!"  
>Frank shrugged.<br>The train finally stopped. "Finally!" Lily exclaimed. "I win!" She announced, pushing her pile together and handing the cards to Mary.  
>"You're full of monkey crap!" Mary exclaimed. "I never win!"<br>There was a lot of laughter as James wiped the rest of the lipgloss from his face.  
>Lily hopped off of his lap, glad to stretch, and slung her bag over her shoulder. She was determined to make this fun, despite her date being the boy she absolutely didn't want in her presence at the present time. She had mixed feelings about him, especially since he seemed to have two personalities.<br>They all boarded carriages, just like they would when school started, and rode to the Hogwarts grounds. McGonnagal announced lunch, and they all sat at picnic tables that were spread throughout the grounds.  
>"What do you want to do first?" Alice asked when they were finished.<br>"I would go swimming," Lily said. "But I just ate, and I'm sort of worried about the giant squid."  
>"Maybe you could go on that date you promised him?" Sirius asked, smirking.<br>Lily rolled her eyes. It was very nice out, almost 75, very warm. Lily just wanted to stretch out and absorb the warm air.  
>"I'm up for swimming later," James said. "But I didn't bring my broom for nothing! Who wants to play quidditch?"<br>Lily sat silently. Eventually, it was to be Mary and Sirius against Lily and James.  
>In the end, Lily and James had won. Lily had become a bit competative, and she wrapped her arms around James happily when they won.<br>"Er..." she said awkwardly when she pulled away.  
>Sirius laughed. "I'll bet thats going in his diary!"<br>"I don't have a diary!" James exclaimed. "Only Wormtail keeps a diary."  
>"Sorry," Lily said.<br>"Don't be," James said. "That just made my day."  
>Lily rolled her eyes and went over to Alice, who was beckoning her over to where her and Frank were playing some card game.<br>"Did I just see what I think I just saw?" she asked excitedly.  
>"That all depends on what you think you thought just you think you saw, I think," Lily said, smirking.<br>"What?" Frank laughed.  
>Alice gave her a don't-mess-with-me-stupid, look.<br>Lily rolled her eyes. "It was an accident. We won, and I got excited and hugged him."  
>Frank laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't have. I think you've hypnotized James."<br>Lily turned to see James staring after her with huge goo-goo eyes.  
>"That's scary..." Lily muttered.<br>Alice laughed. "You love it, really."

More games of Quidditch continued. Lily never got the chance to go swimming, while James insisted she be his teams cheerleader. He and Sirius were playing one-on-one, which was basically basketball on broomsticks.  
>"What should I put in my cheer, the pigs?"<br>James laughed. "How about the Stags?"  
>"You're an idiot."<br>"You love me!"  
>"Say that again and you'll have a broom in your arse."<br>He laughed. "Just cheer."  
>"Whoohoo..." Lily cheered.<br>"Come on!" James shouted, laughing. "Do something like the splits."  
>"What do I look like, a gymnist?" Lily called back, but she did a cartwheel for him. He stopped to watch, and Sirius, laughing, chucked the quaffle at James' head. It bounced off his ear, and soared through the hoop.<br>"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Sirius shouted, laughing.  
>"I beg to differ."<br>Lily turned around. She had been working on a backbend, so she tilted her head back, and saw Snape and Mulciber walking towards them. She stood abruptly and adjusted her tank top.  
>"What do you want Snape?" Lily asked him.<br>"You've been hanging out with Potter too much, Lily," Snape said calmly, but Lily thought she could detect a tinge of sadness in his voice. "This is an act which, I fear, must be brought to an end." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at James.  
>"Expelliarmus!"<br>The next thing they knew, Lily was standing over them, their wands in her hand. She put a hex on them that would make them walk away and forget what they were doing. "Stay away from me, Snape. You're being a jaggagg. I don't care about you anymore. You ruined that. You ruined the trust."  
>Snape stood up sadly. He knew Lily was mad at him for a specific thing he'd done, he just couldn't think of what he'd done.<br>James landed beside her and watched the two stumble off. "What was that all about?" He wondered. "Sniv-Snape wouldn't try anything with teachers around, would he?"  
>"I'm not sure," Lily said. "It was just sort of random, like he'd decided to do it as he saw us."<br>James grinned. "He was being a "jaggagg.""  
>"You making fun of my words?"<br>James shrugged. "Want to go do something else?"  
>"Heck yes!" Lily exclaimed. "I think I broke my spine being your cheerleader."<br>He laughed. "Come on, Sirius!"  
>"Coming!" He shouted, zooming towards them. He flew around them on his broom a few times, and then was gone, away to show off.<br>Leaving Lily alone with Potter. Her arch nemesis. And her date.  
>How the heck did this even happen?<p>

Students began to get up on a stage at the edge of the grounds, singing and playing instruments. Most of them were using magic to sound good, even playing magic instruments to make them sound good no matter what they did. Lily recognized a group of students who had graduated in her fifth year, now known as the Weird Sisters. She'd dated the lead singer for two days. She'd also noticed they were the only ones not using magic. A couple other bands played, and it was beginning to get late. Alice, Lily, James, Frank, Mary, and Sirius were all sitting on a blanket watching the bands, when James looked at Sirius, and they both got up. Frank followed soon afterwards, and James said, "We'll be right back."  
>Lily, Alice, and Mary stared after them as they walked to the tent for the musicians.<br>"What do you reckon they're doing?" Lily asked.  
>"Some weird prank?" Mary suggested.<br>Lily and Alice shrugged.  
>"Wouldn't surprise me," Lily said.<br>"James has changed, Lils," Alice said.  
>"How would you know?" Lily asked.<br>"I've talked to him."  
>"When?"<br>"When he asks about advice on asking you out."  
>Lily rolled her eyes. "My point exactly."<br>"Next," Dumbledore announced. "We have a band called Frank and the Marauders."  
>All three girls' jaws dropped. The boys all smirked as they got onto the stage and saw the girls. Frank stood by the microphone, James in the back with his guitar. Sirius was on the drums, Remus stood at a keyboard, and Wormtail stood awkwardly to the side with a tambourine.<br>Frank began singing.  
>Halfway through the song, James winked at Lily, causing her to blush. She angrily swiped her hair in front of her face to hide it.<p>

The girls stared, eyes wide open. First, they had sang a muggle song. And second, they had killed whoever sang it originally with a shovel and threw his dead body in a river. They were really amazing. Though Lily suspected magic, for as soon as they were done singing, Frank cheered and his voice cracked noticeably.  
>They sang two more muggle songs, both by the muggle band Aerosmith-a tough choice that led on to Lily's suspicion of magic-, the second being the song that James sang alone, and dedicated to Lily, and then they returned to the girls.<br>Lily punched James. "That was so embarassing! Why in the world would you dedicate that to me!"  
>He laughed.<br>"That was great!" Alice exclaimed.  
>"You guys were amazing!" Mary agreed.<br>"What did you think Evans?" James asked.  
>Lily grinned. "Although I really hate to admit it, you're better than me in something. I really wish you hadn't dedicated that song to me though!"<br>He grinned. "Well, thats a first."  
>She leaned in. "I know the spell you used, stupid."<br>He laughed. "But the song was absolutely perfect for us! I had to! I'm fairly certain I'm not going to pursue a singing career, though."  
>"Why not?" Lily asked, surprised he knew a word like "pursue."<br>He shrugged. But Lily could tell something else was up. And she planned on getting it out of him.  
>"I have to use the loo," Lily announced, standing and walking towards the castle.<br>She pushed into the bathroom. A sudden sound hit her ears. At first, she simply figured it was Moaning Myrtle, but then she recognized the voice that whispered, "Why?"  
>"Marlene?" Lily asked.<br>"Lily?" Marlene sniffed. Marlene walked out of a stall, her eyes puffy and red.  
>"What's wrong?" She asked.<br>"My date never showed up," Marlene said sadly. "I know-not really worth crying, right?"  
>"I think it is," Lily said. "You won't know who your perfect match is."<br>Marlene nodded, tears running down her face.  
>"Come here," Lily said, wrapping her arms around the much taller girl.<br>"Thanks, Lily," Marlene said into Lily's hair. Marlene's own blonde hair tickled Lily's nose.  
>"If it makes you feel better," Lily said. "You can dance with my partner tonight."<br>Marlene laughed. "I heard him singing and playing guitar. He was great!"  
>Lily nodded. She really did have to admit that he was. On guitar, at least.<p>

"It is time for the partners dance," McGonnagal announced. "Find your partner, and dance with them for these few songs."  
>Lily groaned. She'd been dreading this.<br>It was starting to get dark. It had to be at least 9.  
>As the music started, James reached out a hand. "Can I have this dance?"<br>Lily rolled her eyes. "Guess I've got no choice."  
>He laughed and took her hand, pulling her close.<br>"Do we have to stand so close?" Lily grumbled. "I'm already holding your hand."  
>"Sorry," Potter said. "Here."<br>He moved her hands to around his neck.  
>"I have a confession to make," Potter whispered.<br>"Oh, yeah?" Lily asked. "What is it?"  
>"I don't know how to dance."<br>Lily laughed. "That's okay. It's pretty sad, but I can't either."  
>James looked beyond relieved.<br>Sirius leaned over. "You look like you're enjoying this."  
>"How can you tell?" James asked sarcastically.<br>"You've got your goo-goo eyes on," he replied, smirking.  
>James glared at him. Lily giggled. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he had his on her waist. If this had happened six months ago, she would have gagged and hit him with a hex-any hex.<br>Now...she liked it. She was actually ENJOYING it. And it was kind of scary.  
>"This is the first time I've ever been this close to you without you beating me into the hospital wing."<br>Lily laughed. "Don't think I'm not wishing I could throw a rock at you or something."  
>"Or his quaffle," Sirius said, laughing.<br>"Ow!" Mary exclaimed. He had stepped on her foot.  
>"Ooops..."<br>Lily laughed. "That was not my fault! It hit the tree! James just fails miserably at getting my attention."  
>They all stared at her.<br>"What?"  
>"You just called him James!" Alice almost shrieked.<br>Lily opened her mouth to speak, but she made a strange sound and closed her mouth. Then she said, "I didn't mean it!"  
>James laughed. "At least it wasn't a dirty word, like normal."<br>Lily rolled her eyes.  
>"Oh, I love this song!" She exclaimed.<br>"What is it?" James asked. "Oh! I've heard this before. Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you day and night. It's only right. To think about the girl you love. And hold her tight. So happy together."  
>Lily shivered. "That's a little creepy."<br>"Yeah, but there's a good thing."  
>"What?"<br>"I've just found another theme song for the two of us."  
>"Why did you think What It Takes was a theme song for me? We never dated!" Lily teased.<br>"Just listen to the lyrics! "Tell me what it takes to let you go! Tell how the pain's supposed to go!" See, right there."  
>Lily shrugged. "I get to pick one for you now, though!"<br>"Go ahead."  
>Lily thougt a bit. "How about "Fight for your right," by the Beastie Boys?"<br>He laughed. "I think that's more Sirius style."  
>Sirius laughed. "It's probably true."<br>Lily shivered again, this time from the cold.  
>"Are you cold?" James asked.<br>"Only a little," she replied.  
>"Here," he said. He grinned, and they spun in circles away from where they were dancing to the side. James opened a bag and pulled out a hoodie.<br>"Thanks," Lily said, snuggling into it.  
>"Aw, isn't that real cute," Snape said.<br>Lily rolled her eyes. "What do you want this time? Why don't you just go dance with your date? Where is she, anyways?"  
>Snape tried to hide his pin, but Lily ripped it from his hands. 31 12.  
>"What does that mean?" Lily asked, looking into his sad eyes. Her heart split when she remembered how sad they looked when he tried to apologize to her.<br>Snape ripped it back angrily. "It means all I am is second best. Next to POTTER, I'm nothing to you."  
>"Severus-"<br>"Forget it, Lily," he said, turning to leave.  
>"Severus, wait!"<br>But he had already left.  
>"Don't worry about it, Evans," James said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She shook it off, still a bit uncomfortable with his touch. He didn't even seem to notice.<p>

...

So they went to the barbecue and started having a good time. Snape and Mulciber tried to attack James! But don't worry, Lily saved him. Frank Longbottom and the Marauders sang Aerosmith to their girlfriends, even though they were using magic, and we discovered that the Hogwarts system is apparently very heartless, becuase it made Snape Lily's second choice partner. :(

I will see you tomorrow! Happy reviewing-I mean reading! ^^


	7. The Heads

Hey guys! I'm back with chapter seven! Well, of course I am, I don't know why I wouldn't be.

So...enjoy your chapter!

Disclaimer-I own absolutely nothing in here!

...

"Freak!" Petunia called up the stairs.  
>"I have a name, you know," Lily returned.<br>"Freak, a letter came by pigeon for you!"  
>"Are you blind or just stupid?" Lily replied. "Let me have it."<br>"Should we give it to her, Vernon?" Petunia asked sweetly.  
>"Aw, why did you invite Vermin over?" Lily grumbled as she came down the stairs.<br>"No, maybe we should make her work for it," Vernon replied. "Like-what does she call us? Puzzles?"  
>"MUGGLES," Lily replied. "And why would I do that when I could accidentaly drip last years potions homework into your afternoon tea?"<br>Vernon gulped, though he tried to act as if he wasn't afraid. "What would this potion do? Turn me into a frog?"  
>"Oh, no," Lily lied. It was really only a simple skin changing potion, but he didn't need to know that. "No. It causes you to turn into half human, half skunk. Permanently."<br>Vernon rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see that."  
>"Would you, now?" Lily said, digging through her pocket. "Because it just so happens that I have it right here."<br>Vernon paled. "I'll bet it won't do nothing."  
>"Oh, really?" Lily said. "Well, Professor Slughorn says I'm probably the best he's ever taught, but I suppose that you could test it. You know, because you're so brave."<br>"I bet I could," Vernon said.  
>Lily shrugged and handed him the bottle. He downed the whole thing as quickly as he could. Luck was on her side, and he began turning the darkest of black.<br>"Change him back!" Petunia shrieked. "Change him back!"  
>"When you give me my letter!" Lily replied.<br>Vernon dropped it. Lily didn't even notice the slight "clink" as it hit the floor.  
>Lily grinned. She put up her hands and yelled, "Abracadabra!"<br>He was now all black. "Okay," Lily said. "Should wear off in a day or two."  
>"You're explaining this to mum!" Petunia exclaimed.<br>"I don't have to," Lily replied.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Are you daft?" Lily said. "Why do you think I've been packing all week? I'm spending the rest of the summer with Alice."  
>"Oh, yes," Petunia said. "Your freak friend."<br>Lily put up her hands menacingly. "I'll do it. Turn him half skunk."  
>"I'm sorry!" Petunia shouted.<br>Lily smirked, satisfied, picked up her letter, and tromped up the stairs to her room. She really did have the time to explain to her mum, but she really didn't think she wanted to.

Lily stared at it excitedly. It was only a pin. A small piece of metal. A badge.  
>But it stood for so much.<br>Dear Hogwarts Student  
>Congratulations! You have been chosen as Head Girl. You're job is to help explain things to the prefects, organize Hogsmeade trips, and (an: I'm can't remember if they can give or take points or not, but I'm going to. Jk kind of contradicts herself in the books anyways.), give and take points. You may use the Heads Dormitories whenever you like. You will meet the Head Boy in the Heads Compartment on the Hogwarts Express. You will then explain prefect duties to the prefects, a list of whom I have included.  
>Congratulations again, see you at Hogwarts!<br>Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, and Minerva McGonnagal, Deputy Headmistress.  
>"Mom!" She exclaimed, running down the stairs. "Look what I got! I'm head girl!"<br>"Oh, Lily, I'm so proud of you!" She said, hugging her daughter. "I really am!"  
>"Head of the freakish weirdos, how bleeding appropriate," Petunia mumbled from where she was getting more food to take to Vernon. Sometimes, Lily wondered...<br>She went back up stairs after Mrs. Evans began to scold Petunia, writing her three best girl friends immediatly.  
>All three replies:<br>I wonder who Head boy will be?  
>Lily thought probably Remus. He deserved it the most. He was kind and gentle, but smart, funny, and could be firm when he needed to be.<br>Lily wrote them what she thought. Just as her owl had taken off, there was a crack in the driveway. Lily looked out her widow to see Mrs. Shorttop walking up to the front door.  
>Excited, Lily gently placed her Head Girl Badge on top of her robes, closed her trunk, and flitted down the stairs.<p>

Lily walked towards the Heads compartment quickly, the urge to find out who the Head Boy was pushing her on. But of course, when she got there, he wasn't.  
>So Lily slid in, levitated her trunk to a luggage rack, and stared out the window, waiting for whoever it was going to be to walk through those doors...<br>"Hey, Evans!"  
>"Potter," Lily acknowledged. "What are you doing here? This is the heads compartment."<br>"Which means I have just as much a right as you to be in here, right?" He replied.  
>"No..."<br>"See!" He flashed his badge.  
>Lily groaned. "What was Dumbledore thinking?"<br>"Sirius said the same thing!" James said, sitting down.  
>Lily grumbled something. "Oh, here." She reached into her trunk and threw him his hoodie. "I forgot to give that back."<br>He tossed it back. "Keep it."  
>Something fluttered to the floor when she caught it.<br>James nodded to it. "Read it."  
>She looked at him. He nodded to it again, and she leaned over and picked it up. She slowly unfolded it, and read,<br>I wish I was your hairbrush,  
>I wish I was your bed,<br>I wish I was the pillow  
>That you place beneath your head.<br>I wish I were the slippers  
>That you wear upon your feet,<br>I wish I was your blanket  
>That would really be a treat<br>Your eyes that sparkle like emeralds  
>Your teeth, those pearly whites<br>I only have eyes for you, love  
>I wish I could spend you a thousand nights<br>Now, I know that I will never be perfect  
>But whats life without the mistakes?<br>I know you think I do it on purpose  
>But the James you see is a fake.<br>Please, I know that this poem is cheesy,  
>That you want to put it down<br>But please hear me out, I promise  
>And I'll turn that frown upside down.<br>I wish I could kiss you each morning,  
>And kiss you again every night.<br>Your face makes me lose all my patience  
>Makes me wish I could hold you tight.<br>I know that you hate and you loathe me  
>But that just isn't fair<br>Life's not, I know, but I need you  
>To run your fingers through my hair.<br>I've loved you since the day that I met you  
>Since that day when I made a mistake<br>I hurt your best friend and I'm sorry,  
>Please forgive this line-here's a cake?<br>Now, Lily, I hope this has changed you,  
>That you see me with eyes anew<br>That maybe you'll change your mind,  
>And spend the weekend, just me and you?<br>Love James  
>Ps, I'm sorry. The poem had a lot of bad lines...<br>Lily looked up at him, grinning.  
>"So did you like it?" He asked excitedly.<br>"I did..." Lily replied.  
>"And?"<br>"And I don't think I should go out with you just yet."  
>James' face fell. "Why?"<br>"Because I still hardly know you," she replied. "It'd be weird."  
>"But we won't know each other until we date!" He exclaimed.<br>Lily sighed. "Sorry, Potter."  
>He only nodded.<br>"I really did like the poem. It was very sweet."  
>James grinned. "Anyway, you ready to boss around some prefects?"<br>Lily rolled her eyes. "Let's do it."

"Hello, everyone," Lily said. "I'm Head Girl, Lily Evans." She jabbed James in the chest with her wand. "This desperate pig is James Potter, Head Boy."  
>"Hey!" He said. "I'm not a desperate pig!"<br>"Oh, yeah?" Lily said.  
>"Yeah!"<br>Lily kissed him on the cheek. He put on his "goo-goo eyes."  
>"Will you go out with me?" He asked.<br>"See what I mean?" Lily said. "No. Anyways-Yes?"  
>"Why don't you ever say yes to Potter?" A Ravenclaw prefect asked.<br>"Because he's an idiot."  
>"Yeah, but he's James Potter!"<br>"Exactly my point. Anyway-What now?"  
>"You guys better not get Evans angry," James warned. "She might throw a quaffle at you. Plus, she's really good at babbling hexes."<br>"That was your fault, Potter, not mine."  
>"Didn't you two go to that seventh year thing in July together?" The Hufflepuff asked.<br>"Yes, but we were forced to," Lily replied.  
>"Not forced, matched," a Slytherin-Narcissa Malfoy, said. "A perfect match."<br>Lily rolled her eyes. "That's bullcrap. Now, please, can we get on with-"  
>A slytherin raised his hand. Lily conjured a quaffle and bounced it up and down on her hand.<p>

"Did you really have to threaten them all with quaffles?" James said. "That's abuse."  
>"Not in my world, it's not," Lily replied. They were walking back from the Headmasters office to dinner.<br>"You seem to have plenty of your own rules in your world," James said, laughing.  
>Lily shrugged. "Why not?"<br>As they entered the Great Hall together, Lily made sure everyone could see the Head Girl badge, knowing James was already flaunting his, so they knew they weren't together.  
>"Do you know how natural it looks, you two walking in here together?" Alice cooed. She was seated beside Frank, leaning into him. It seemed everyone had already finished dinner.<br>Lily sat and began to eat along with James.  
>"I heard you threatened all the prefects with quaffles," Sirius said, smirking.<br>"Word sure travels fast around here, doesn't it?" She said. "Anyway, it was completely necessary."  
>"And why is that?" Sirius asked, still smirking.<br>"They kept questioning me," Lily replied.  
>"They asked why she wouldn't go out with me, and she said it was because I'm a desperate pig," James explained, laughing.<br>Sirius and Remus laughed with him. Wormtail was nowhere to be found. "I proved it, too," Lily mumbled.  
>"How'd you prove it?" Sirius asked.<br>"She snogged me," James replied smugly.  
>"Liar," Sirius and Lily said together. "I kissed him on the cheek and he got all goo-goo again."<br>"How'd you know I was lying?" James whined.  
>"Because if she snogged you, you would have gone completely mental, and would have came in with your goo-goo eyes and your face a pretty pink!" Sirius said, laughing.<br>Remus snorted.  
>"As it is, he stared at Dumbledore with those eyes for almost five minutes before Dumbledore asked if there was something wrong with his eyes," Lily said, grinning.<br>"Oh, stuff it," James muttered.

...

And, here you go!

Haha, it was so funny writing James' poem! I'm pretty fair when it comes to writing poems, but I threw all of that out the window when I wrote James' poem. I mean, come on. Did you hear his song for Lily? ^^

So, James and Lily are Head Boy and Head Girl. James asked Lily out, but she told him no, because she didn't know him well enough to be sure-crappy excuse. Lily threatened children with quaffles and proved James to be a desperate pig.

Whatever will happen next?

That all depends on what came from _my_ world!

Stay tuned to find out!

And, you know, I think that review button is getting lonely. You wouldn't want to make him cry, would you? :0 For shame!


	8. Glub Glub and the Unforgivables

Hey, guys! I'm really sorry but I can't post anything tomorrow! I'll be camping. No wi-fi.. sorry. :( But I will try to post when I get home sunday, and I might even post two chapters to make up for it. Anyways, here's chapter 8! I've just posted over a week straight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned in this story.

...

Lily found her way to the heads commons, a few corridors beside the entrance to Gryffindor house. As she entered through the portrait of a lion, she gasped in wonder. It was even more beautiful than the Gryffindor common room. The ceiling, like the Great Hall, looked like just one giant window. The room was lit by floating chandeleirs. At the far side of the room was a huge fire place, with cushions, armchairs, and a sofa. Lily walked over and plopped down into one of the cushions, then curled up with Hogwarts: A History in her lap.  
>When James arrived, she was sleeping. He glanced over at her, and sighed. Why couldn't he just hold her? A kiss on the head? Hold her hand? She was too good for him, he guessed. He sighed and went to his bedroom, where he had inteneded to just flop down on his bed and hopefully pass out, but thats not how it happened. He landed on a piece of parchment. It was crinkled and creased, as if folded and shoved into a pocket over and over.<br>He sighed as he reread the letter. Then he crumpled it up and threw it across the room. It wasn't worth making a fuss over until he graduated. Hogwarts was one of the safest placest in the world. Plus, it had Dumbledore. They would all be fine. And when he graduated, he would join this so called Order, and he would help to protect the whole Wizarding world. And who knows? Maybe he might save someone he knew? Maybe Lily. If he saved Lily, would she love him?  
>A thought popped into his head, and he shot bolt upright. This particular thought popped into his head quite often, actually. A smile crept across his face. He went down the stairs into the Heads commons, then tiptoed passed a still sleeping Evans, and out the door.<br>He said the password to the Fat Lady. She swung open, and James entered the common room. He missed it there already.  
>He began his search. He couldn't ask Mary, as she was sitting staring at her lap, her arms crossed, as Sirius bowed over her, sitting on the armrest of her chair, talking quietly in her ear, a bottle of firewhiskey in his hands. Marlene was curled up in the corner with a book, and looked like she didn't want to be disturbed. That left Alice.<br>She was sitting in the corner of the room, snogging Frank. Since Frank and James were friends, James found it completely okay to break the two apart.  
>"Alright, alright, break it up," James said, clapping in front of their faces. "You need to come up for air sometime."<br>Frank rolled his eyes and got off of Alice, who glared like a demon at James. "What do you want, Potter?" She growled.  
>"I need to ask some questions about Evans!" He said. "I just can't get her to say yes. And I'm tired of losing bets against against Sirius."<br>Alice glared. "You mean like the one you made in the library?"  
>"Evans told you, did she?"<br>"She tells me everything." Alice stood and fixed her hair and shirt.  
>"Which makes you absolutely perfect for my questioning."<br>Alice rolled her eyes. "One minute, Frank," she said, kissing him quickly, then following James. She poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher kept in the corner of the common room.  
>"Strange," James said, smirking. "I figured you wouldn't need any water, what with all of Frank's saliva in your mouth."<br>Alice glared again. "Will you just ask me your stupid questions, please?"  
>"I need to know what Lily likes," James said.<br>Alice nodded, a grin on her face. "There are three innanimate objects, or concepts, I guess you could say, on that list. One, is laughing. She loves to laugh. Once she starts, she can't stop. Two, is chocolate. She will do anything for chocolate. It's her only weakness. And three, is music. She loves music. I think you already began winning her over with your guitar playing."  
>"Thanks, Alice," James said.<br>"Anytime, Potter," Alice said, patting him on the back.  
>"Have fun snogging the brains out of your boyfriend," James called after her.<br>"Oh, don't worry," Alice returned. "I will."  
>James laughed and left the room quickly.<br>When James returned to the Heads Commons, Lily had moved from her spot. Her book was on the cushion, but she had moved. He looked around.  
>"Looking for someone?" She asked.<br>James swung around to see Lily coming towards him from the bathroom.  
>"Yup," James replied. "I have something to show you!"<br>He conjured a quill and some ink. "Give me your hand."  
>Lily looked around. "What?"<br>"You heard me," James said, his hand out.  
>She removed her hand from where she had it crossed with the other, and he drew a squiggly line through it.<br>"What the crap are you doing, Potter?" She asked, staring at the line.  
>"Hold on!" He exclaimed. Next he drew a baby deer on one side. "This is a baby deer," he explained. "Baby deer can't get across the river. He needs to, though, because his mommy is on the other side."<br>"Why can't he get across?" Lily asked, staring intently at the drawing.  
>"Because," James said, making this up on the spot. "Because if he touches the water, the current will sweep him away and he'll go *glubglubglub*! And he can't find a bridge. So he's stuck on the one side, sad and scared because he wants his mommy."<br>Lily stared at her hand for a while longer. "How is he going to get across, then?" She asked finally, looking up into James' eyes.  
>His heart skipped at the look in her eyes, and his stomach flipped with each heart beat. He was touching her.<br>"I don't know," he admitted. He made puppy dog eyes. "I just wanted to hold your hand."  
>She rolled her eyes and laughed once. Then she kept laughing. Just like Alice had said, she couldn't seem to stop. "That was a pretty good one, Potter," she said. She smiled at him.<p>

James almost couldn't speak at her grin, her laugh. "So you liked my little joke?"  
>Lily nodded, still grinning. She returned to her book, giggling every once and a while. She sat reading for a while, then she stood.<br>"I'm going to go talk to Alice," she said.  
>"Don't bother," James replied. "She's to busy snogging her boyfriend."<br>Lily rolled her eyes. "Mary then."  
>"You do that," James replied.<br>Lily left then, ignoring the fact that James was watching her leave.  
>As soon as she left, the sound of a muffled scream reached her ears. Lily, being head girl, ran towards the sound. What she saw shocked her.<br>A tall, lanky boy with long, greasy hair, and baggy robes was standing next to a built, tan boy with a sadistic expression on his face, intertwined with pure elation. Snape. And Mulciber. Standing over Mary.  
>"You'll get it this time," Snape was saying.<br>"I'm not stupid," Mulciber growled. "It's one of the easiest curses ever."  
>Mary, her mouth tied with a bandana, stared up at them, paralyzed with fear.<br>Mulciber rose his wand. "Imperio!"  
>"Expelliarmus!"<br>The two boys turned quickly. "You know," Lily said, grabbing Mulciber's wand. "The next time you plan on using dark magic, you may want to make sure it's not in front of the Heads Commons," she said, untying Mary's bandana and helping her up. "Or on the Head Girls best friend."  
>Mulciber ripped Snape's wand from Snape and pointed it at Lily. "Crucio!"<br>Lily stood, eyes wide open, but the pain never came. She was thrown against the wall. James was trying to get Snape's wand from Mulciber, and Snape was writhing on the floor, taking Lily's Crucio.  
>James ripped away Snape's wand, causing Snape to now shiver with tremors of pain. Mulciber was in a full body bind. Lily reached up, and found that the back of her head was bleeding from the contact with the stone wall.<br>James pushed the binded Mulciber behind a suit of armor so he could inform Dumbledore, and was by Lily's side in a snap.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked, staring into her eyes, pushing back her hair from her face and stroking her face.<br>Lily was stunned momentarily, as she stared back into his eyes. "I'm fine," she breathed. She pushed herself up and away from the wall, towards Snape.  
>"Thank you!" She breathed.<br>Snape cringed. "You're welcome."  
>"Severus..."<br>"Forget it, Lily," he said, trying to get up. Lily hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. But what were you doing?"  
>He looked away, ashamed.<br>"Since he didn't really do anything," James said. "I'm not going to tell Dumbledore about him."  
>Lily stepped away from Snape, and a hand shot to the back of her head. She began to fall back. Snape grabbed the front of her shirt, and James steadied her by her elbows.<br>"We need to get you to the hospital wing," Snape said.  
>"I'm so sorry, Lily," James said. "I didn't mean to push you so hard."<br>"Maybe if you didn't practice all your strength on bullying people..." Snape grumbled.  
>"That's the first time you've called me Lily," Lily mumbled. Her head hurt, and her vision was starting to blur.<br>"Yeah," James said coolly.  
>"Oh, please," Snape said. "Lily, don't tell me you're falling for this git."<br>"So what if she is," James growled.  
>They were walking with Lily's arms around their shoulders, basically just dragging her along. Snape looked at his hand, then to Lily's arm.<p>

"What's all this ink?"

"A joke, Snivellus, ever heard of it?"  
>"Guys..." Lily mumbled. "Don't fight..."<br>She began to tip forward.  
>"Lily," Snape said frantically. "You're okay. Come on, you're strong. Stay with us."<br>"But..." Lily didn't want to talk anymore. Sleep was calling her, and it was so welcoming...

...

Ooooh...I feel bad, leaving you with a cliffhanger right before I have to leave for a day. :/

So, they found the heads commons. James has a mysterious letter, the contents of which made him more frantic to ask out Lily, so he asked Alice for help. He began heeding her advice, which was working. Lily caught Severus Snape and Mulciber practicing the Unforgivable Curses on Mary Macdonald. Snape took a crucio, while Lily took a blow to the head, causing her to pass out on the way to the hospital wing.

Whatever will happen now? How will Lily and Snape's relationship turn out? Will Lily even be okay?

Stay tuned.


	9. The Truce

Hello! I'm back from camping! And I haven't eaten or changed out of camping garb yet just so I could post this! Lucky you!

So I was really busy yesterday and wrote a one-shot and the beginning of a multi-chapter fic. Keep an eye out for those!

...  
>When Lily woke up, she was in a bed at the hospital wing. She looked to her side and saw that James was asleep in a chair. She looked the other way and saw Snape asleep in another chair.<br>She sighed.  
>"No one can visit right now!"<br>Lily looked to her side and saw Madam Pomfrey pushing people out the door.  
>"Don't tell me that when I can SEE two people sitting RIGHT THERE!"<br>It was Sirius.  
>"No, Black."<br>"Pleeeaaassseee..."  
>"No..."<br>He stood on his tiptoes, whispering something into her ear, and she blushed.  
>"Alright," she said. "But only for a little bit."<br>Lily was laughing as Sirius, Mary, Frank, Alice, Marlene and Remus came into the room.  
>"What did you say?" Lily asked, hugging Alice and Mary and Marlene.<br>"Nothing that innocent ears like yours should ever hear," Sirius replied, leaning against the wall.  
>Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "How long have I been in here?"<br>"You stayed the night," Mary explained. "And the day. Lily, I can't thank you enough!"  
>"All day?" Lily asked. She'd missed the first day of seventh year!<br>"Yup," Sirius said. "We had to reschedule our first Quidditch practice because," he nudged James hard in the head, "the captain here refused to leave your side."  
>James jumped awake at the nudge. "Ouch..." He looked at Lily. "Oh, Lily, you're awake."<br>"I know," Lily said. "Thanks for saving me."  
>He winked. "Any time."<br>"Since when do you call her Lily?" Alice asked, confused.  
>James shrugged.<br>"You're okay?" Lily turned to see Snape standing.  
>"Yes, fine," Lily said.<br>"Good," Snape said. "Goodbye, then, Lily."  
>"Goodbye, Severus..."<br>"What happened with him?" Alice asked.  
>"He took a crucio for me," Lily said, staring after him. "That reminds me. What happened with Mulciber?"<br>Sirius looked angry. "He got DETENTION," he spat.  
>"DETENTION?" Lily asked incredulously. "He performed two unforgivable curses and kidnapped Mary, and he got DETENTION?"<br>"I know," Remus said. "I heard that his dad pulled some strings."  
>"Isn't his dad like a number one death eater?" Lily asked.<br>"Numero uno," James replied. "Next to that Lucius Malfoy guy."  
>"Ugh," Sirius said. "If my family hadn't been there, it would have been Lucy who ruined every one of my birthday parties. Of course, that was my mother, but he was second."<br>They talked for a while about death eaters and homework, when the topic of Lily and James came up.  
>"So did he snog you yet?" Sirius finally asked.<br>"Who?" Lily asked, faking ignorance.  
>"James of course!" Sirius said, laughing. "I mean, you guys, all cooped up together in that little heads abode, and no snogging? Come on..."<br>"No, we haven't," Lily said. "And I don't plan on doing so anytime soon."  
>Remus snorted. "I think you hurt Prongs' feelings."<br>James was staring at Lily in mock heartbreak. "Did you hear that?"  
>"Hear what?" Lily asked, straining her ears.<br>"My heart breaking."  
>There was a chorus of "Oh's!" And Sirius hit James on the back of the head.<br>"That was terrible!" Sirius said.  
>"No," Lily said. "Terrible was, 'Baby, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put u and I together.' To which my reply was, 'Really? Because I would put "C" and "U" together."<br>"Better than that girl who told me she'd put "F" and "U" together," Sirius mused.  
>They laughed.<p>

"Hey, Lily," Sirius said. "I'm bored."  
>"That's good for you," Lily, who was laying down, reading the prophet said.<br>He came around to the other side of the room and knelt down by her bed, then began whispering in her ear.  
>"Wanna have some fun with James?"<br>Lily thought. "Depends on what we're doing."  
>He smirked. "Excellent."<p>

"James?" Lily said.  
>"Wha-hey, you said my name!" He exclaimed.<br>"I know," she replied.  
>"What did you need?"<br>"My head hurts." She made puppy dog eyes. "Kiss it better?"  
>James' eyes widened to the size of snitches. "Really?"<br>She nodded, eyes still wide.  
>James leaned forward, and, suddenly, Lily's hair turned green. He jerked back. "Er...?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Nothing..."<br>It zapped brown. Lily tilted her head, trying not to laugh. Everyone had left, and James had thought Sirius had, but he was really hiding under the bed, changing Lily's hair color. It zapped back to normal.  
>"Nothing," James said. "Must have just imagined it."<br>Lily smiled up at him. He leaned down to kiss her head again, when Sirius jumped out from beneath the bed, and James almost kissed him.  
>"Sorry, Prongs," he said, laughing. "You're not really my type."<br>Lily and Sirius laughed at James' face.  
>"Oh, now I feel bad!" Lily exclaimed.<br>Sirius laughed. "You'd be a horrible Marauder."  
>Lily shrugged. "You deserve a kiss, Potter."<br>"Really?" James asked, excited again.  
>"Uh-huh."<br>James leaned forward, and Lily put her fingers to his lips.  
>Sirius laughed. "I take it back!"<br>Lily winked.  
>"Miss Evans?" Madam Pomfrey said, coming over. "You're free to go."<br>"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Lily flipped the blanket off of herself and hopped out of bed.  
>"Bye, Poppy," Sirius said.<br>She sputtered. "Er, bye, Black."  
>"You're going to give that poor woman a heart attack," Lily snickered.<br>Sirius smirked. "So? She'd die happy."  
>Lily rolled her eyes.<br>"I need a shower," Lily said. "Sitting in that bed all day...ugh."  
>"Can I watch?" James asked.<br>Lily spun around and hexed his eyebrows off.  
>"Hey..." James said, putting them back with his own wand.<br>Lily smirked. "Anyway, how much homework did I miss?"  
>"None," James said. "I copied all of Remus' notes for you."<br>"Oh, thanks," she said happily.  
>"Oh, but we have an essay for potions."<br>"That's good," she said.  
>"Good?" Sirius asked. "What's so good about homework?"<br>"Well, I missed the lesson. Now I can look it over."  
>Sirius rolled his eyes. He said the password to the fat lady.<br>"See you, guys," he said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
>"What wouldn't you do again?" Lily said.<br>"Don't do anything Remus wouldn't do," came his muffled reply.  
>Lily and James laughed.<br>"Acid Pops," Lily said to a portrait of a Lion. It snarled and slid to the side. They went through, and Lily saw said homework in a pile on the table.  
>"Ugh..." She groaned, plopping down and beginning her homework.<br>"You don't have to do that," James said. "It's not due for another week."  
>"Ever heard of non-procrastination?"<br>"No," James said.  
>"You've never heard of it or you don't know what it means?"<br>"Er...both..."  
>Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ask Remus."<br>James left to go find Remus.  
>When he came back, he said, "Remus called me stupid, said Hi, Lily, and said procrastination was waiting till the last second. Then Sirius said thats what I do with you."<br>"What's that supposed to mean?"  
>"That I wait until the last possible minute to ask you out."<br>Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
>They sat in silence, the only sound coming from the scratching of Lily's quill.<br>"Hey, Lily?"  
>"Yeah, Potter?"<br>"You think we could make a truce?"  
>Lily looked at him. He was watching her intently. "What?"<br>"A truce," James said. "Or, in Lily-Language, a cessation of hostilities." He grinned. "I got that one from Remus."  
>Lily rolled her eyes. "What would be my part in this truce?"<br>"Well, first, call me James."  
>Lily took a deep, thoughtful breath, then let it out through her mouth. "Hm...I guess I could handle that."<br>He nodded. "A start! Okay. So how about, you can't yell."  
>"B-"<br>"Please?"  
>Lily rolled her eyes. "Can I yell if you're being an idiot?"<br>"You always think I'm an idiot."  
>"And...?"<br>"Okay. Just don't yell as much as you usually do." Lily nodded. "Okay. So call me James, no yelling, and I won't ask you out as much. Also, I won't go to such drastic measures to ask you out."  
>"How about you end the weird pick up lines?"<br>"Weird?" James said. "Those are gold! And, anyway, spewing out pick up lines is like a second nature to me. Never."  
>"Oh, fine!"<br>Pause.  
>"Hey, Lily?"<br>She sighed. "What?"  
>"Cupid called. He says he needs my heart back."<br>"Oh, Merlin."  
>...<p>

I liked this chapter. :)

So, Mulciber got detention, Lily missed first day of seventh year and a potions essay, and our two lovebirds have made a truce! What will happen next?

You got it.

Stay tuned to find out. :D


	10. By Best Friend Language

Ten whole chapters! Whoo!

Sorry it took so long! I kind of over slept, if that's even possible on summer break when you have absolutely no obligation to wake up. Anyways, here's the next chapter guys!

...

And by the first two days of school, James was already in my world. I only allowed him a very small plot of my world. I didn't even consider him a FRIEND, but he was being nothing but nice to me. I was afraid that one day, he would suddenly change back to the desperate pig like git I knew and disliked.  
>As it was, everything that had happened the night before was recounted in pure victory.<br>"Hey, Lily!" James shouted at her.  
>"WHA-" She caught herself. "I mean, yes, James?"<br>"That proof enough for you, Padfoot?"  
>Sirius grinned. "Definitely! She didn't yell or call you a bad word at all!"<br>Lily rolled her eyes and banged her head on the table. "Remember the truce. Remember the truce. Remember the truce."  
>The Marauders and Lily's friends laughed.<br>"Oh, gosh," Lily said, rubbing her forehead. "This is going to be the longest year ever!"  
>"Says you!" Alice said. "You're not waiting for the day after Hogwarts like your life depended on it!"<br>Lily looked up from the table at her best friend. "What?"  
>Alice swore. "I was going to wait until tonight to tell you!" She took something out of her robes pockets and slipped it on her finger. "Frank proposed!"<br>Lily hugged Alice. "Oh, my gosh, Alice! I'm so happy for you! But isn't it a little soon for that?"  
>"I don't think so," Alice said, admiring her new ring. "Sure we only started dating over the summer, but we'd known each other long before then."<br>"Well, I'm really happy for you."  
>Alice smiled. "Lily, will you be my maid of honor?"<br>Lily's jaw dropped. "Really?"  
>"Of course!" Alice exclaimed.<br>"Yes!" Lily exclaimed. "Who's going to be best man?"  
>Alice grinned. "James."<br>Lily stared at her. "I hate you."  
>Alice laughed.<br>"What about me?"  
>"Frank will tell you," Alice said, waving James away. She began to scribble stuff down on a piece of parchment.<br>"What do you need to tell me?" James said, turning to Frank, who had just entered the great hall.  
>"Frank!" Alice exclaimed, jumping into his arms.<br>He laughed, hugging her, then set her down in an attempt to detach her legs from his waist.  
>"Want to be best man?" He asked James.<br>"Sure?" James said. Frank nodded. "Sure, mate. Congratulations."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Congratulations, you two," Remus said.  
>"I am so planning your bachelor party!" Sirius exclaimed. "How do you feel on the topic of strippers."<br>"What?" Alice growled.  
>"No strippers!" Frank announced formally.<br>He leaned in to Sirius' ear. "Three. My place."  
>Sirius laughed. "Excellent."<br>"You'll plan my party?" Alice asked, turning to Lily.  
>"Of course!" Lily said.<br>Alice wrote that down. "And Mary, Marlene? Will you two be bridesmaids?"  
>"Sure," they said together.<br>"As long as you don't make me wear a ridiculous dress," Marlene said.  
>"When would Alice make anyone where a ridiculous anything?" Lily said, laughing. "She practically has my weekend wardrobe for the next two months planned out!"<br>"I do not," Alice said, scribbling something down on her parchment. "Only about the next six weeks."  
>They laughed.<br>"Oi, Evans!"  
>"Shut up!" James said, tackling Sirius. "You're just going to tick her off!"<br>Sirius said something muffled by James' hand.  
>"Ow!" James shouted. "Did you have to bite me?"<br>"Yes," he said, grinning. "Evans!"  
>"Black!"<br>"If you and Prongsie got married and had kids," he said. "Would you want me to call him Prongsie, Pronglet, or baby Jamesie?"  
>Lily looked at him seriously. "Sirius, if James and I had kids, I doubt names would matter."<br>He looked confused. "Why not?"  
>Lily also made herself look confused. "Well, don't you think whatever broke loose from hell would kill them before they got a name?"<br>They all laughed.  
>"I think you hurt James' feelings," Remus noted before taking a drink of pumpkin juice.<br>"I seem to be doing that a lot lately," Lily mused.  
>"I know," Sirius said, grinning. "And I get him drunk everytime."<br>Lily laughed. "Well, I've got transfiguration in about...four minutes, and I left all of my books in the library. See you."  
>"Oh, here," James said, pulling out his wand. "Accio Lily's bookbag!" He put his wand away. "Should be here in about a minute."<br>"Er, thanks," said Lily. It soon soared through the doors and James caught it. As he handed it to her, their fingers brushed. Normally, she wouldn't have noticed. Normally, she would have been grossed out. But not this time. Her stomach was attacked by said creature loose from hell.  
>No! Bad Lily! Naughty! You severely dislike James. No.<br>Alice stared at Lily. "Er...Lily, are you going to take the backpack, or are you going to..." Her eyes went wide. "No way." She began speaking in best friend language. And/or body language.  
>She widened her eyes again. Lily shook her head. Alice narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. Lily stuck out her hand and tilted it back and forth. Alice glared again. Lily sighed and nodded. Alice gasped.<br>"I knew it!"  
>Remus leaned over to Mary. "Translation?"<br>"Alice asked if Lily felt something when she touched James' hand. Lily said no. Alice said she didn't believe her. Lily said only sort of. Alice said that there was only yes or no on this matter. Lily said yes."  
>Remus thought for a second. "So Lily fancies James?"<br>Mary gasped. "I guess so!" She turned to Lily. She widened her eyes.  
>Lily groaned and rolled her eyes. "I've already been through this." She slung her bag over her shoulder and began walking away. "Ask Alice."<br>"Ask Alice what?" Frank said.  
>"If Lily fancies James," Mary replied.<br>Alice threw a bagle at her. "Mary! I told her I wouldn't tell anyone!"  
>"I didn't hear you say anything," Sirius said.<br>"That's what this means!" She nodded and pretended to zip her lips.  
>Sirius grinned. "Oh, I see. Brilliant." He turned to James. "Isn't that-Prongs? James? POTTER?"<br>Nothing could snap him out of it. He just stared after Lily.  
>"She fancies me?" He said quietly.<br>"Yes, but don't tell her I told you!" Mary said. "I'll end up in St. Mungos!"  
>"I had a dream I was in St. Mungos once," Alice mused. "Frank was there too. Mrs. Longbottom was there, and kept telling me to say hello to this strange little boy. I handed him a candy wrapper for some reason."<br>"Weird," Mary agreed.

"MARY!"  
>Sirius looked up. He had been about to make a move on Mary, but he got off of the chair armrest and backed away.<br>"MARY!"  
>"Gotta run," Sirius said, jogging away.<br>"You're a great friend," Mary called after him.  
>"No friendship can withstand Lily Evans' wrath!" He replied, laughing over his shoulder.<br>Mary got up, going to attempt to sneak away.  
>Lily yelled a spell Mary couldn't hear over her fear, and Mary was glued to the chair.<br>Lily put a hand on each armrest and leaned over Mary.  
>"You told James Potter I fancy him?" She snarled.<br>"Yes," Mary squeaked.  
>"MARY!" Lily cried. "Why would you do that?"<br>"I didn't mean it!" She said. "It just sort of slipped out!"  
>"Oh, yeah?" Lily said, tilting her head to the side, smiling. "What would happen if a hex simply...slipped out?"<br>"Lily!" Mary said.  
>"It's not even true! I DON'T fancy James!"<br>"You don't?"  
>"No!" Lily blinked. "Your lips didn't move."<br>"I didn't say that."  
>Lily spun around to see Sirius, his arms crossed.<br>"You better not tell James that," Sirius said. "He'll be crushed."  
>"You want me to lie?" Lily said, also crossing her arms. "I'm not going to. I already set things straight."<br>"Aw, Lily!" Sirius threw his arms in the air. "Now I gotta go get him from the Hogs Head!"  
>Lily rolled her eyes. "He was in our common room when I left. He...er...probably can't walk to straight..."<br>"That doesn't mean he won't," Sirius grumbled.  
>"How did you find out, anyway?" Mary asked as Sirius ran out of the common room to find Remus and Peter to help him.<br>"Well, I went back to the heads commons after lunch..."

"Hey, Lily!"  
>Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, JAMES?"<br>"I heard some very interesting news at breakfast today after you left."  
>Lily froze, her quill on her paper. It formed a small splatter on her page. "What did you hear?"<br>"Oh...er..." James suddenly seemed nervous. "I heard that you...uh...fancy me."  
>Lily turned on him. She hit him with a hex that made a sea of angry hampsters attack his legs.<br>"Ah! Stop them!" He shrieked, climbing onto the back of the couch, which flipped backwards.  
>"Who told you?" Lily shrieked, making them stop. She jumped on top of him, her knees on each side of his waist, her hands holding down his arms.<br>"Mary said it!" James said.  
>"Oh, Mary!" Lily whined. She rolled off of him onto the floor, staring at the ceiling.<br>James rolled over onto his elbow. "I know what this is about. You're PMSing, am I right?"  
>"Shut up, James!" Lily shouted. "And I don't fancy you!"<br>His face fell. Lily felt her heart crumble, but it was the truth. "You don't?"  
>"No."<br>James sighed. "I knew it."  
>Lily felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry."<br>He got up. "Don't worry about it." He wobbled towards his room.  
>Lily's anger returned. "MARY!"<p>

"Er...Lily?" Lily glanced up from where she was explaining to Alice and Mary what had happened.  
>"Yeah, Remus?" She asked, standing.<br>"We need you to let us into the heads commons," he said. "That lion refuses to budge."  
>Lily followed him out. Sirius and Peter were carrying James. "What happened?"<br>"He went to the hogs head," Sirius said. "He got drunk. Then when he came back, that Mulciber bloke attacked him."  
>"Should we take him to the hospital wing?" Lily asked as they laid him on the couch.<br>"I don't think thats such a good idea, him being completely intoxicated," Remus said. "Lestrange used crucio."  
>"We have to report this!" Lily announced as she sat down next to James. He was shivering in his sleep. Lily took the blanket off of the back of the couch and laid it over him. Of course, it was way too small for his gigantic body.<br>"You guys go tell Dumbledore," Lily said. "I'll...er...take care of...James."  
>The three left the room.<br>Lily stared down at James. What were you supposed to do with a drunk guy?  
>She poked his nose. He tried to swat her hand away. "Well, he's not dead," Lily mumbled to herself. She poked his arm. "James?"<br>"Five minutes, mum, I swear," he said.  
>Lily smirked. She poked him again.<br>"Sirius, I don't want to be tired when I ask Evans out. She fancies me, you know."  
>"Does she, now?" Lily said in a deep voice that poorly resembled Sirius'.<br>"Yeah. She says otherwise, but I can tell."  
>Lily glared at him. How dare he slur about her?<br>"Come on, Potter," she said, shaking him. "It's time to wake up now."  
>He groaned and swung his arm around. He hit Lily in the stomach, throwing her onto the floor.<br>"Ow!"  
>James snapped awake. "Lily!" He exclaimed. "Oh, Lily, I'm so sor-"<br>"Forget it, Potter," she grumbled, trying to get up while clutching her stomach.  
>"Let me help you," he said, getting up. "Whoa..."<br>He fell over on top of her. "Lily!"  
>"Get...off..." she gasped.<br>James held himself up above her. "I really am sorry," he said.  
>"I know," she growled. She went to get up as the Marauders came in. As she got up, James was adjusting his arms to get up. And since they were so close...<br>"HOLY SHAGGING HOUSE ELVES!" Sirius shouted. "James kissed Lily!"  
>Lily growled and pounced at him, knocking him over. "Seriously, how did you do that?" Sirius said. "You weigh, like, ten pounds."<br>"One-twenty," she said. "I did NOT kiss POTTER!"  
>"Okay, okay," he said grinning.<br>Lily, glaring, got off of him. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. "James, sit down. Your rocking is making me nervous."  
>He sat down.<br>"I'm going to bed. Just tell me what happened with Mulciber in the morning."  
>With that, she headed to the bathroom so she could shower James' lips off of her face.<p>

...

Aha! It's so pathetic but I always laugh at my own joke when I re-read this. "HOLY SHAGGING HOUSE ELVES!" Ah, I crack myself up. :D

So, Lily felt something when she touched James' hands, but everyone mistranslates it as she fancies him, and when she puts James straight, he goes off, gets drunk, and gets crucio'd by Mulciber, that prick. Then! James and Lily accidentally kiss, and she goes to shower James from his lips, too tired from the eventful day to stay up and listen about Mulciber.

As usual as Randy Jackon's "Your in it to win it!"...here is my:

Stay tuned to find out!


	11. The Opposite Personality Potion

A little bit longer chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise.

"James, mate, you all right?" Sirius said. "You've been staring at that door for the past five minutes with your goo-goo eyes on."  
>James shook his head. "I have not!"<br>"Have to," Sirius said.  
>James put a hand to his head. "I have an awful headache."<br>"I don't know if I should tell you it was your own damn fault or if it was from Mulciber."  
>"Can we go with Mulciber?" James asked. "I feel like an idiot."<br>"You should," Remus snapped. "All she did was say she doesn't fancy you. Nothings changed."  
>"Yeesh, Moony," James said, grinning. "Is it your time of the month already?"<br>Remus glared at him.  
>"Anyway, so what happened with Mulciber?"<br>"He got away with it again," Sirius growled. "I respect Dumbledore and all, but I think he may have lost it. Mulciber is pure evil, and his buddies Lestrange and Avery, too, and even that git Snape, but Dumbledore just can't seem to see it."  
>James sighed angrily. "And that cruciatus curse hurts bad!"<br>"Why do you think it's called the torture curse?" Sirius asked.  
>"It sure tortured me," James said. "It still sort of hurts. It's like the torturing lingers, slowly driving me mad."<br>"How very poetic."  
>James looked up to see Lily, her hair soaking wet, dressed in a bath robe. "I heard what you said. But don't worry. I'll make Mulciber's life a living hell. Remember that hex I used on you earlier? Let's just say that instead of a large room to run around in, he'll be trapped in a broom cupboard."<br>She turned and went up the stairs. "Goodnight, boys," she called. "Get to your common rooms unless you want me to take points."  
>"You'd take points from your own house?" Sirius called.<br>"I would if it were you, Black," came her muffled response.  
>"She has an everlasting grudge against me all because I-" He cut off abruptly. "Well, I'd better-"<br>James grabbed his wrist. "What did you do?"  
>"I...er..." James heard him say something that resembled caught and sh..., but he didn't catch the rest.<br>"Sirius, what did you do?"  
>"She caught me about to shag this one Hufflepuff...Sydney, I think..."<br>James rolled his eyes. "Why would she have a grudge against you for that?"  
>"One, it was past curfew," he said. "Two, the girl was her friend. And three, I sort of kissed her to make her let me stay."<br>"Is that why you were in the hospital wing with a broken nose?" Remus asked.  
>"That's why," Sirius said.<br>"You kissed her?" James exclaimed.  
>"Moony kissed her too!" Sirius defended.<br>"It was second year on a dare!" Remus said.  
>"And to think I call you guys my friends."<br>"I haven't kissed her, Prongs," Peter said.  
>James stared at him, then said sympathetically, "I know, mate."<p>

In the morning, Lily acted as if nothing had happened-as if her and James had never accidentally kissed, as if he had never thought she fancied him, as if they had never fought.  
>"Lily, I wanted to-"<br>"Good morning, sunshine!"  
>"...apologize...Lily, are you alright?"<br>"I'm great!" She announced, brushing her hair. "I'm going to wear my hair up today! Do you think I'd look good with my hair up? I think I would look good with my hair up. I'm going to wear my hair up."  
>"Erm...you...do that," James said, watching as she stood on the couch as she began to pull her hair back.<br>When she was done, she began jumping. "Oh my gosh, this is so fun!" She exclaimed. She jumped high, then landed on her butt. She stood back up, then froze midjump.  
>"I'm hungry." She got down and left the room, James staring after her.<br>"Hey, Lils," Alice said as she entered and began scooping food onto her plate.  
>"Hi Ally-Al! Oh, this looks yummy! Do you think this looks yummy?"<br>"Er...sure, Lily," Alice said. She watched Lily. "What are you doing with your hair up? You hate your hair up."  
>Lily looked crushed. "Oh, but I wanted to." She began to cry. "You don't like my hair!"<br>"Er...sorry?"  
>"Okay." She immediately stopped crying and began to eat again.<br>"What's up with Lily?" Alice asked James as he approached.  
>"I have no idea," James said, watching as Lily covered her waffles in syrup.<br>"Er..."  
>"Did you spike her drink with something to make her say yes?" Alice accused.<br>"Of course not!" James said. "I want her to actually WANT to go out with me."  
>"Aw, thats so sweet," Alice said, smiling. "Anyway, Remus?"<br>He turned from Peter. "Yes?"  
>"Why is Lily acting like the exact opposite of herself?"<br>He shrugged. "Opposite Personality potion?"  
>"Oh, I do love syrup!"<br>"Lily, you hate syrup," Alice said.  
>"I change my mind," she said. She looked up at the sky. She reached up. "Oh, I do love the sun!"<br>Alice sighed. "Let's go find Slughorn."  
>Lily stood up and began to skip around the Gryffindor table. Alice and James had to chase her until she climbed onto the table, and Sirius grabbed her by the ankles, causing her to tumble onto his shoulders.<br>He began to carry her out of the room.  
>"Mr. Black, what is going on?"<br>Sirius turned to see Dumbledore. He looked to James and Alice, then set her down, but gripped her hand. She began to swing their hands.  
>"We're taking her to Professor Slughorn, sir," James said. "We think someone gave her an Opposite Personality Potion."<br>"Ah, I see," he said, watching as Lily began to sing.  
>"Oh, hello, headmaster," she said. She reached out to touch his robes, which were a silky pink. "Oh, your robes are beautiful."<br>James, Alice, and Sirius held back a laugh as Dumbledore began to thank her and tell her where he bought them.  
>"I wish my robes were pretty," Lily said. "These robes are dark."<br>"I know," Dumbledore said. "But I bet I could purchase you a set like mine to wear on weekends."  
>"Oh, boy!" She exclaimed. Then her eyes widened. "Oh, Professor Dumbeldore...You have such a lovely beard."<br>She began to stroke the silver hair.  
>He laughed. "Thank you, Lily, dear. Perhaps it is time to see Professor Slughorn now."<br>"Oh, I do enjoy him! He is so kind. He let me join his slug club, you know."  
>"Yes, I know," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.<br>"Come along, Lily," Sirius said, pulling the hand he was still holding.  
>"James!" She exclaimed when Dumbledore had left. "Give me a piggy back ride!"<br>He raised his eyebrows, but, suddenly, Lily had launched herself at his back.  
>"Er..." James held on to her legs tightly as she held onto his neck.<br>Alice and Sirius were roaring with laughter now. "I bet James is enjoying this," Sirius said to Alice.  
>"I know he is," Alice replied. Then she said a little louder, "Hey, Potter, watch where you put your hands!"<br>He moved them back to where her knees bent. Sirius burst out laughing.  
>They passed a group of fifth years, who stared at them strangely.<br>"Hello!" Lily shouted at them. "Head Boy is giving me a piggy back ride! It's so much fun!"  
>"The head girls finally cracked," one of them said, leaning over to his friend.<br>Sirius and Alice were clutching their sides when they finally reached Slughorns office.  
>"What happened?" Slughorn asked, watching as his star pupil tickled James' neck.<br>"We think she took an opposite personality potion," Sirius explained, composing himself enough to speak properly.  
>"Oh, dear," Slughorn said. "My cure takes all night to take effect."<br>"That's fine," Alice said.  
>He nodded and went into his storage to find the cure. He came back with a small bottle.<br>"Here, Lily, dear, drink this."  
>Lily stared at it, smiling. "What is it, Professor?"<br>"It's...er..."  
>"It will make you fly," James said.<br>"Oooooh!" She exclaimed reaching for the bottle. She drank it's contents, then dropped the bottle as she began to choke.  
>She fell off of James in her coughing fit.<br>"Is that supposed to happen?" Alice asked over Liy's choking.  
>"Erm, no," Slughorn said. He began rifling through the drawers in a big chest. He pulled out something small and roundish, stuffing it into Lily's mouth.<br>She went still. James automatically knelt beside her. "Is she okay?"  
>Slughorn looked nervous. "She should be."<br>Suddenly, she gasped and jerked up, banging her head on James'.  
>"Ow!" They both exclaimed.<br>Lily looked around. "Professor! I can't fly, sir. Why did you lie to me?" Lily began to cry.  
>"I'm sorry, Lily," James said. "Did I say fly? I meant it will make people...say hi...?"<br>"Oh, that's nice of them," She said, standing. "Goodbye, Professor."  
>"Er...goodbye..."<br>"What do you suppose all of that choking was?" Alice asked the boys.  
>"Someone either wants to be rid of Lily," James said, "or someone was distracting Slughorn."<br>"So do you think someone stole something from his stores?" Alice asked worriedly.  
>"Yes," James said. "And whoever it was would have to be good at potions."<br>"And be able to get into your commons to poison her."  
>"So it was either a Gryffindor who overheard the password, or someone who one of you two told the password to," Sirius said, watching Lily chat happily with a suit of armor.<br>"We didn't tell anyone," James said. "Someone must have overheard it."  
>They let the topic drop. The rest of the day went by very strangely. Lily decided that the dungeons were too dark, so she filled them with flowers and candles. She thought McGonnagall was too old, so she accidently transfigured her into a baby. She shrunk Snape's nose, gave him a kiss, much to James' displeasure, and removed the grease from his hair, causing it to be dry and brittle. She accidently dropped the grease into her cleaning potion, and it exploded, filthying up the dungeons.<br>"Lily, honestly, don't you ever get tired?" Alice asked at dinner when she had begun to make all of her food look like people and dance them across the table with her wand. "You're acting like when you eat too much chocolate."  
>"Chocolate?" Lily said. "I want some!"<br>"Lily's only weakness," Alice said, rolling her eyes.  
>Lily's head drooped onto the table. "I'm tired."<br>"Hey, James?"  
>He looked up from where he was talking to Sirius. "Yeah?"<br>"Will you take Lily to her room for me? She's really tired now. I don't know the password, and...I kind of have to be somewhere..."  
>"Like the broom closet I know for a fact Frank is waiting in?" Sirius asked, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.<br>She rolled her eyes. "Fine. You've got me."  
>"Fine," James said. He stood and came up behind Lily. "Come on, Lily. Time for bed."<br>She threw out her arms. "Carry me."  
>James rolled his eyes, but scooped her into his arms bridal style and carried her from the room. They were followed by many whispers.<br>He said the password quietly, making sure no one was around, and took Lily inside and up to her room. He tried to set her on her bed, but she refused to let go of his neck. He smirked.  
>"Come on, Lily, time for beddy-by," he said.<br>"No...I'm not tired," she said.  
>He rolled his eyes. He sat down on Lily's bed with her on his lap. "What do you want to do?"<br>"Play never have I ever..." She trailed off, and her eyes slipped closed. James tried to stand to put her on her bed, but she groaned in her sleep. James settled in her bed with her head rested against his chest.  
>He brushed her beautiful red hair back from her face and stroked her soft skin.<br>That's when he decided that he truly loved her.

...

I'm back! As usual.

So, a quick/long recap:

Mulciber got away with it, prompting Lily to tell them that she would most definitely be punishing the boy, despite being head girl. Somebody gave Lily an opposite personality potion at some point during the night, and poisoned the only cure, thoroughly distracting Slughorn as he tried so desperately to fix his star student. And finally, James realizes his true feelings for Lily.

So, will he tell her? And who is the culprit? And why do people make-out in broom cupboards anyways? Couldn't they have just-?

That's besides the point, so bye now!

And don't forget to look on my update journal on my profile for-you guessed it-updates! I have stuff on all of my stories there. ^^

Bye!


	12. Awkward Mornings and the use of Poprocks

Hey, guys! Nothing really to say here today...

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this _every_ chapter?

...

"I'm bored."  
>James read the note, and glared at Sirius, who had thrown it at his face.<br>"Then read your Transfiguration book."  
>"I already did this lesson."<br>"So?"  
>"Can you get Lily to kiss you?"<br>"WHY?"  
>"Because it's funny to watch your face."<br>"I'm going to kill you."  
>"I'm sure."<br>James looked over to Sirius, who had his head in his book, but was grinning. James flipped the paper over.  
>"I think I love her."<br>"Who?"  
>"Lily!"<br>"What about her?"  
>"I love her!"<br>"Who?"  
>James growled.<br>"Just kidding! Geez you're touchy. So did you tell her?"  
>"Are you crazy? I rather like my face at the moment."<br>"So are you going to tell me now?"  
>James sighed. Sirius had been pestering him all morning about what had happened when Lily had woken up in the morning, since they both came down to breakfast pink in the face.<br>"Did you kiss her?"  
>"Did you snog her?"<br>"Did you shag her?"  
>"Did you-" James didn't even want to read this one, which gave him strange but wonderful mental images.<br>The tiny balls of paper were coming at James nonstop.  
>"Something you'd like to share, Mr. Black?"<br>"Er..."  
>McGonnagall only had to read a single piece before her face flamed up and she decided to pretend the others weren't there. "Ten points from Gryffindor," she said quietly.<br>It wasn't until History of Magic, where a murder could happen and the professor wouldn't notice, that he began throwing paper at him again.  
>"I told Evans what I wrote to you."<br>"YOU WHAT?"  
>"I think my balls are going to fall off now. Freaking quaffle."<br>James snorted. He looked up to see half the class staring at him. Binns was still droning on, though, so James just winked and returned to the notes.  
>"That's what you get!"<br>"So what did you two DO?"  
>James sighed. "Alright. It went like this..."<br>Lily's eyes flickered open slowly. She groaned and reached up to her head. It hurt like crazy. Then she remembered the day before, and groaned. She had been just spurting out whatever she felt like saying. She hated syrup, yet she ate half a bottle. She had always wanted to know what it would be like have James give her a piggy back ride, and so she'd simply jumped on.  
>She went to stand, but there was a heavy weight over her stomach and legs. She struggled to turn to see what it was.<br>And there was James, his mouth hanging open, his glasses askew.  
>She then remembered falling asleep in his lap.<br>She tried to lift his heavy limbs, but hadn't realized how close to the edge of the bed she was, and slid down. She twisted and ended up kicking James in the face. Her head was resting on the floor, and her feet were sticking in the air, intertwined with James' legs.  
>"Er, Lily?" James said, fixing his glasses. "What are you doing?"<br>"Trying trying to untangle myself from you!" She exclaimed.  
>"I think you broke my nose!"<br>"Oh, crap!" She said. "Here, let me help!"  
>She slid to the floor, kicking his chin. She heard a loud tear from her sleeve. "Oh, sorry!" She scrambled for her wand. "Episky!"<br>His nose cracked back into place. "Hold on!"  
>She pulled a box of tissues from the table next to the bed and began dabbing at the blood. She was sitting on his lap, when his breathing picked up. She was half way through when she realized what exactly had ripped. She looked down, horrified, and spun around, trying to fix her her bra clasp, which, of course, clasped in front, and the button that had popped from her shirt. She eventually pulled on her robe. She was blushing so hard she feared she might explode.<br>"Er..."  
>"Just don't say anything," Lily mumbled, embarassed. "Just...don't."<br>She finally got all of the blood off of his face and pushed him out of the room so she could change.  
>"That was the most awkward moment of my life," Lily grumbled to herself as she closed the door.<br>Sirius was almost openly laughing. "I can't believe it! Oh Merlin, I'm dying! I'm gonna die laughing! Oh, man!"  
>"Thanks for being a friend."<br>"Oh, man!"  
>Binns dismissed class, and as the class started talking, Sirius barked out a laugh. He laid down on his back, laughing so hard that he fell off the desk. Even on the floor he kept laughing.<br>"It's not even that funny!" James grumbled. He began ripping their notes into pieces and sprinkling the shreddings on Sirius' face.  
>"What's up with Sirius?" Alice asked, watching him begin to roll around in the bits of paper.<br>"Did you tell him?" Lily growled.  
>"Tell him what?" Alice asked.<br>"I'M GONNA DIE! I'M LAUGHING TOO HARD! OH MY BLOODY WIZARD GODS!"  
>James kicked his friend in the chest.<br>"Do you want retarded children?" Lily growled, conjuring a quaffle.  
>Sirius snapped out of it. He scrambled to his feet. "I'm good."<br>They all walked to the great hall. Sirius used magic to reassemble the notes, and handed it to Alice. Alice read it out loud as they walked down the hall. James and Lily were bright red as Sirius laughed and Alice read.  
>"And that's what happened," Alice finished.<br>"Sirius will you shut the heck up?" Lily said. "It's not that funny!"  
>"Oh," he said, wiping away a tear. "It's that funny."<br>Lily groaned.  
>"Hey, do you want to come to my room and fall off of my bed?"<br>As Sirius was lying on the floor beside a quaffle, moaning in agony, Alice yelled, "Hey, Dorcas! Marlene! Mary!"  
>"Alice, no!" Lily grabbed the paper and lit it on fire.<br>"Aw, but I wanted them to know!" Alice pouted.  
>"And I didn't!" Lily said.<br>"I can still tell them!" Alice said.  
>"Are you really going to repeat James'...er...part in this?"<br>Alice thought a moment. "Absolutely not."  
>Sirius was still chuckling. "I'll do it!"<br>Lily jumped on his back and put her hands over his eyes. "No!"  
>"Arrgghhh!" He shouted. "Lily, I can't see!"<br>"Good!" Lily replied. "Maybe you'll run into something and die!"  
>He kept walking. "Harsh!"<br>"Are you going to say anything?"  
>He sighed. "No."<br>"I don't believe you!"  
>"Arrggghhh!"<br>"Come on, Lily," James said, reaching out to extract her from Sirius' back.  
>"No!" Lily exclaimed as Sirius darted off. "Now he's going to announce it to the whole school!"<br>James swore. They watched in horror as Sirius climbed onto the podeum. "I'd just like to anounce to everyone that-"  
>Lily pointed her wand at Sirius. "-I forgot how to use the bathroom."<br>Lily and James fell over laughing as Sirius flushed crimson and quickly fled the stage. But he was smirking. "Good one, Evans."  
>She winked at him.<br>But James telling Sirius would not go unpunished.

"Hey, Sirius," Lily called. "Want to help me play an epic prank on James?"  
>Sirius jumped from wherever he had been hiding. "I'm in!" He said immediatly.<br>Lily grinned. "Excellent."  
>Lily and Sirius stood behind a corridor, waiting for James to walk by for lunch. Lily ripped the top off of a bag of...<br>"What are these again?" Sirius asked, watching as Lily tore the top off of another bag.  
>"Pop rocks," Lily said, grinning. "A muggle product. My grandma sent them to me. You put them in your mouth, and they pop. Here."<br>She poured some into his mouth. He blinked. Then he put his hands over his mouth, eyes widening. "Holy Hufflepuff! What the-? These things are weird!"  
>Lily laughed. "Sh, sh, sh! He's coming! You remember the plan?"<br>"Yeah," Sirius said. "You really going to do this? I didn't think you'd WANT to!"  
>"I don't," Lily giggled. "But it'll be worth it."<br>As she saw him passing, she dumped three entire bags into her mouth. She was surprised James couldn't hear the sizzling.  
>"Hey, James!" She said around the pop rocks.<br>He turned quickly to see Lily running towards him.  
>"I still feel really bad about that day in the hospital," she said. "So...I was just wondering..." she got suddenly very nervous, and switched tactics. "I was wondering if you'd like some of this candy. It'll make you irresistable to whoever you have fancy the most."<br>James' eyes widened. "Serious?"  
>Lily nodded and pulled out the packet she didn't eat, then handed it to him. He ripped the top off and dumped the whole thing in his mouth.<br>He jerked back. "What the hell?" He exclaimed, brushing off his tongue. "What did you DO?"  
>Lily actually found she had to FORCE herself to laugh. She felt bad, and she wished she'd gone with the original plan-kiss him. She held up the empty bag. "Muggle candy."<br>He laughed. "Weird!"  
>Lily grinned at him, and Sirius tumbled out from behind the corridor, laughing his head off. "Oh, man! You should have seen your face!"<br>He flung an arm around Lily, and she grinned, but what she really wanted at that moment, was for it to be just Lily and James. Only the two of them. Together. Alone.

...

So, here's this chapter! ^^

James and Lily had an awkward morning, Sirius may now have retarded children, and Lily doesn't understand what's going on with her when she sees James. If that's the way to read the last scene, anyway. :)

And if none of you understand "James' part" as Lily put it, please have someone older than you read it and tell you. I refuse. Well, maybe not. But if you don't understand, you're probably not on fanfiction...

I learned a lot on here.

Anyways, just stay tuned alright?


	13. The Something

Hi, guys! ^^

So yesterday I got a review saying that Justin Beiber and TigerBeat wouldn't exist. I would have politely explained personally, but their PM was disabled.

So here I am! And the truth is, I know. :) I've known from the beginning that it's the 70s. In the original first chapter I had an authors note explaining that I was disregarding that, I just forgot to put it back in. So it's _my world _now I guess. ^^

Hope you enjoy anyways!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

...

Lily and James stumbled into the Heads Commons. Lily was clutching her sides, scared she would burst from laughter.  
>"Did you see-see their-their faces?" Lily laughed.<br>"I thought Alice would faint!"  
>The two of them had burst in on Alice and Frank snogging in a broom closet. Lily told Alice that she was terribly sorry and handed Alice a packet of Pop Rocks to make it up to her. She assured Alice that the poprocks would make her more irresistable to Frank, and she began kissing him immediatly.<br>Lily flipped over the back of the couch and onto the floor. She snuggled up in the crevice between a chair and the couch. She sighed. "Man."  
>James flopped down besides her. "I'm here. Now what are your other two wishes?"<br>Lily rolled her eyes and hit James playfully on the leg. "You're so full of yourself."  
>"You love me, really," James said.<br>"Not," Lily said. Yet...she added in her head.  
>"Oh, come on!" He exclaimed. "What's it gonna take for you to say yes? To go out with me?"<br>Lily groaned. "I don't know...something."  
>"...Something..." James thought for a little while. "I gotta go talk to Sirius!"<br>Lily watched as he stood and quickly jogged from the room. Shrugging, she began her homework.

"Perfect idea!" Sirius exclaimed. "Oh, yes! We are definitely doing that! And I can invite that hot Ravenclaw and jinx her so that whatever she chooses she gets me!"  
>James rolled his eyes. "Remember. This is about getting Lily to choose me. And no jinxes or anything. She has to know it's meant to be."<br>"But what if she chooses Remus or me?" He said.  
>"Or Peter," they said at the same time, shivering simultaneously.<br>"She won't," James said finally. "I've known since the day I met her we were meant to be."  
>Sirius nodded. "Good. I'll work on it. Tonight?"<br>"Friday night," James replied. "Lily won't come to a party on a school night."  
>Sirius nodded, grinning. "Excellent."<br>He ran up to his room to work on the invitations.

Lily looked down at the invite. Everyone else's said what they were doing at the party, but James wanted Lily's to be a surprise. She kind of suspected that it was because she wouldn't have come if she knew, but she followed James' quickly scrawled directions anyway. She walked in front of the wall three times, thinking, "I need the marauders party, i need the marauders party, i need the marauders party."  
>The door melted into the wall, and Lily slipped inside.<br>Everyone was there. Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Frank, and a few other boys like Arthur Weasley, Amos Diggory, the Vanes, the Thomas', and the Finnigan boy. For girls, there was Alice, Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald, Dorcas Meadowes, a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and a handful of Gryffindors.  
>"Ah, finally!" Sirius said. "Everyone's here!" He took a strange looking hat from his head and told all the girls to line up and turn around. There was a scramble as the boys, what Lily didn't know, put three somethings each in the hat, and then everyone sat in a circle.<br>"Alright," Sirius said, grinning as he mixed the items in the hat. "It's time to start our seven minutes in heaven party."  
>Lily's eyes widened, and she glared angrily at James. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged. She used a spell, and was surprised to find that there were no spells placed on her or anything in the hat that would make her choose James. Shrugging, she put her wand away and watched as a Ravenclaw girl, Karla reached into the hat. Sirius, grinning, whispered something, and she pulled out wooden dog.<br>"Excellent choice," Sirius said, grinning as she stood. She turned around.  
>As Sirius was blindfolding her, she asked, "Who'd I get?"<br>"It's a surprise," he said as he turned and winked to the circle. He put her in the closet.  
>"Wish me luck!" He whispered, smirking at the crowd.<br>James used his wand so that the door would knock, then open, after seven minutes.  
>Lily immediatly struck up a conversation-the sound from the closet was a bit disturbing.<br>"So...why did you invite me to a Seven Minutes in Heaven party?" She asked James awkwardly.  
>Alice nudged her in the ribs. "I think you know why."<br>Lily nudged her back, but harder. "Shut up, Al."  
>"Ow!" She exclaimed, covering up the moan from the closet. "I think you bruised my ribs!"<br>"Good."  
>James was grinning at her, and she rolled her eyes. "You might not be very lucky tonight."<br>"I wouldn't be so sure," he said.  
>She shrugged as a knock sounded. A few seconds later, Karla marched out angrily, arms crossed around a backwards shirt, and sat down next to Remus.<br>"What did he do?" Remus asked as Sirius came out, hands in his pockets.  
>"He called me Eliza," Karla said, upset.<br>"I said I was sorry," Sirius said as he rearranged the stuff in the hat. He held it out to Alice, who had Frank's arm wrapped around her protectively.  
>When she pulled out a muggle lighter and Sirius made kissing faces at her, Frank punched him in the shoulder, threw the lighter at him, and led Alice to the closet.<br>They eventually had to be dragged out of the closet. Once they were out, they continued to snog, and so Lily conjured pop rocks directly into their mouths.  
>They decided to leave. The girls were cycled through. Mary chose Remus, who had put a seashell necklace in. She came out looking completely happy. Remus went in again with two other girls, who both came out looking content, but not as if they'd been snogging or anything. Karla went in with a Gryffindor boy, and as soon as they came out they ran off together. Even James went in once when the wing of a snitch was pulled out. The girl came out looking as if her world had been burned before her eyes, and shot a death glare at Lily.<br>Finally, Sirius came to Lily. She reached into the hat and gently felt around for something. Her fingers brushed over something that felt familiar, and pulled out an old crinkled piece of parchment. She was going to open it to read what was inside, but Sirius pulled her up by her wrists and wrapped a blindfold around her face. She carefully placed her steps as Sirius swept her away into the closet.  
>"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Sirius said as he was closing the closet door.<br>"What wouldn't you do again?" Lily asked.  
>She could almost see him wink. "Exactly."<br>Lily swallowed hard and wondered who she'd gotten that would make him say that. Was it himself?  
>She had finally settled on the worst when the door crept open, and whoever it was stepped inside and closed the door.<br>"Hello, Lily."  
>Lily almost fainted.<p>

James had began to hyperventalate as Sirius shoved him towards the closet.  
>"Come on, Jamesie!" He said, barely struggling under James' huge weight. "I don't believe you're nervous. You've been waiting for a good snog from Lily since the day you met her!"<br>"I know," James said pathetically.  
>"Well, then, get your arse in there!"<br>He shoved James into the closet, then swung it shut.  
>He turned to the crowd and put a finger to his lips, then pointed his wand at the door and added 7 extra minutes.<br>James looked at Lily. She had a look of concentration on her face, and was lightly rubbing her fingers across the parchment in her hands.  
>"Hello, Lily." He cursed himself for letting himself sound so nervous.<br>"Hello," she said quietly. It sounded as if she didn't know who he was. Probably because she didn't know what nervous James sounded like. He took a few steps forward, then froze.  
>"Do you know who I am?" He asked, his voiced still quiet, still laced with anxiousness.<br>She thought a minute, biting her lip. The Gryffindor bandana over her eyes seemed to make her lips look redder. Or it could have been the biting.  
>She finally shook her head. "No. You sound mildly familiar, but who I'm thinking of wouldn't sound so..."<br>"Nervous?"  
>"Nervous," Lily agreed.<br>There was another pause. "Do you want to know who I am?"  
>She nodded.<br>James stepped forward again, until he was standing so close that her nose as almost touching his chest. His fingers brushed her soft red curls as he untied the blindfold.  
>Lily let out a shuddering breath as she saw James smiling in front of her. "James Potter are you...are you nervous?"<br>He flickered to cocky James, someone who had been, until now, dormant.  
>"Of course I'm not!"<br>She glared at him until cocky James withered away.  
>"We don't have to do anything, Lily," James said finally.<br>She nodded, then motioned to the floor, where they both sat down.  
>She looked at James through the thick darkness, then at the parchment.<br>"You can open it if you like," James said, ruffling his hair.  
>Lily did, and she squinted down at it in the small light coming from beneath the crack in the door-Sirius had taken her wand, knowing that if anyone tried anything she'd curse their face off.<br>It was speckled with snitches that read, "J.P+L.E," and "James+Lily," and "James Potter+Lily Evans."  
>Lily laughed. Then she cleared her throat. "Er, Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. Just...when did you make this?"<br>"Back in fifth year," James said. "I thought it was pretty good."  
>Lily giggled. James seemed to be encouraged by this. "Yeah. I'm no Piccasso, but I figure I can draw a snitch as good as the next guy."<br>Lily grinned at him and giggled again.  
>"So..." James said, unsure of how to approach this. "Is this...something?"<br>Lily tilted her head. "What?"  
>"The something that will make you go out with me?"<br>Lily's jaw dropped. Her eyes narrowed. She stood abruptly. "Here we are, having a natural conversation, and then you have to go ask me out. Honestly, Potter, I don't understand you sometimes."  
>Somehow, his last name stung the worst.<br>She crossed her arms and glared at the door. "Shouldn't we be out of here by now?"  
>James shrugged, staring up at her. "I'm sorry, Lily. I wouldn't have asked if I would have known you'd get mad."<br>She turned and looked down at him. She stared in silence for a few moments, then sighed and dropped down. James was increasingly aware of the fact that her leg was touching his. Was the closet getting smaller? "I shouldn't have overreacted. I'm sorry."  
>"I won't ask again."<br>"Why?"  
>James was taken aback. "I thought it made you angry."<br>"...Well...I was actually sort of...thinking about it..."  
>"What?"<br>They sat in silence for another minute. "You want to go out with me?"  
>"Maybe."<br>More silence.  
>"Is that a yes?"<br>Lily sighed. "Ask again. I need to be sure."  
>"Lily, will you go out with me?"<br>The pause made James nervous.  
>"Yes."<br>"Oh, thats o-What?"  
>Lily laughed. "I said yes! A new concept, eh, James?"<br>James laughed in happiness. He whooped in triumph, and pumped a fist into the air. "YES!"  
>There was a cheer from outside the door, and the two laughed together.<br>"Kiss her already!" Sirius called through the door.  
>Lily's smile faltered noticeably. "You might as well get it over with."<br>James gulped. "We don't have to."  
>"But I'll let you."<br>James gazed at her nervously. Boy, was he nervous.  
>Why, he didn't know. As Sirius had said, he'd been waiting for this since he'd met Lily. Now, when he finally got to it, he thought he'd puke before he could.<br>She stared into his eyes, green boring into hazel. Her long eyelashes brushed her cheeks, and then James jumped forward and lightly pecked her lips, for no more than three seconds.  
>When he pulled back to look at her, her eyes were still closed. She opened them slowly, and looked like she was either going to say something, or come in for more, when there was a loud knocking sound, and the door opened. A sea of people fell in on them, Sirius in the front. Thats when James and Lily both realized how small the closet had gotten. Had it been...shrinking?<br>"I'll save you from the horny people, Lily!" James exclaimed, pushing people out of the way. He lifted her and swung her onto his back. He had been shaky a moment before, but as soon as he touched her hand, and her fingers closed around his, he found a strange new strength. He, with Lily laughing on his back, crawled through all of the eavesdropping students, then plopped her down on the couch and sat next to her, beaming like an idiot.  
>"That's it?" Sirius exclaimed. "Do I have to make you go in the closet again? Lily said yes! You should be shagging!"<br>Lily stood, and, eyes narrowed, took a threatening step towards him.  
>He held up his hands in defense and laughed nervously. "Calm down, Evans. Only kidding."<br>"You'd better be," she said menacingly.  
>James laughed.<br>Lily turned to him. "What's so funny?"  
>"You said yes! What could be funny? I'm just happy! I could dance!"<br>"Oh, please don't," Sirius said.  
>Lily looked around. She was getting some pretty nasty looks from the other girls. "Er...I'm going to go to the Gryffindor Common room..."<br>"I'm going with you!" James announced.  
>"Oh, but James," a blonde Ravenclaw said. "You can't go. The game's not over."<br>"Yeah, but if I stayed, I'd be cheating on Lily," James replied. "Never, EVER going to happen."  
>She crossed her arms and grumpily sat down.<br>"If you're looking for a good snog in a closet with a hot guy," Sirius said. "There's an extremely hot bad boy with a set of lips right here."  
>The Ravenclaw slapped him and made to leave.<br>Sirius shrugged. "I'm immune to that!" He called after her.  
>She turned, smiled sweetly, and kicked him where it hurts. He grunted and fell. "I'm out for the night."<br>"Aw, Abby, you ruined his weekend," Remus called, laughing at Sirius.  
>"He deserved it!" She said. "As a matter of fact, so do you."<br>She kicked him as well, and he fell beside Sirius.  
>She took a menacing step towards James. He put his hands there to protect himself. "I didn't do it!"<br>She flipped her hair, turned, and flounced from the room.  
>"What was that all about?" Lily asked. "Remus, what did you do to tick her off?"<br>"We dated a year ago," Remus muttered, standing shakily. "She claims she saw me kissing Bellatrix Black. Which, you know, would be pretty weird. I have no idea where she got that idea from."  
>"When did you date her?" Sirius asked, also standing. He had been the most dramatic, rolling around, screaming that he was dying.<br>"I told you, last year," Remus said. "She was most likely just trying to get to James, and when that didn't work, made up some ridiculous story to break up with me."  
>"...Anyway," Lily said. "If there will be no more disruptions, I'd like to head to the common room."<br>"And I'd like to follow," James said, taking off after her.

...

Whoa! She said yes! What's going on?

So, summary?

Lily needed "something" to make her say yes to James. It turned out to be being chosen to go into the closet with him at a seven minutes in heaven party without any sort of spells or anything to force her inside. SHE SAID YES!

For such a long chapter, not much happened...

So I have to go bathe and such. My grandma's taking me for some driving lessons, so if I abruptly stop posting, you know why. ^^

Stay tuned nonetheless!


	14. Dating James Makes Everything Odd

Hello! I've only got a few minutes and then I'm going to watch the EAA and practice driving!

I deleted the AN because it was a one day thing. Summary: The time setting is different and the ages are different and anything that strays from the plot is on purpose. :) Also, I make a lot of mistakes and don't catch them. That's what BETA's are for, but, quite frankly, I'm too lazy. I have BETA'd before, and I'm much more careful with their stories than I am with my own. ^^

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise.

...

"I can't believe you kissed James Charlus Potter!" Alice exclaimed in a whisper.  
>"Shut up, Al!" Lily exclaimed. "Merlin. You'll wake the entire House."<br>Lily made sure her dormmates were still alseep, then turned back to Alice. "It was just a little peck. And it was because we were playing seven minutes in heaven, remember?"  
>"Yeah, but you don't have to do anything in seven minutes in heaven!" Alice said. "And you said yes! When are you going out?"<br>"As soon as I came up here, James went to Dumbledore to arrange the next Hogsmeade trip," Lily explained. "Which will be Sunday."  
>Alice nodded. "Oh, my gosh! Okay, so tommorow, I'll pick out your outfit, and we'll try out some makeup, and I'll teach you how to flirt properly and make James drool more than he does when he sees you! Oh, I'm so excited, and-"<br>"Yeah, okay, goodnight, Alice," Lily said while Alice continued to ramble. She climbed out of Alice's bed and got into her own. It took a few minutes, but the sheets warmed up, and Lily drifted off to sleep.

Sunday morning, Lily awoke to a strange sight. The sun that was pouring through the window seemed to be green. Shrugging, she threw off her blankets and stood, pulling on the frilly pink and white dress Alice had picked out for her. She didn't exactly remember Alice picking it, or remember Alice ever having this taste in clothes, but it was best to not defy Alice. She had on her monkey crap lip gloss, and some really thick eyeshadow and mascara. Skipping down the stairs, Remus was waiting with a sign that directed Lily to James, who was waiting for her outside the castle.  
>"Thank you my good sir," Lily said, handing him a deer.<br>"Thank you ma'am," Remus said, biting off its head.  
>Lily skipped off to find James, which was weird, because she rarely ever skipped. She found him outside of the castle inside a large box that read, "Closet."<br>Lily pulled open the door, where James was standing with no shirt on. Lily jumped into his open arms and kissed him on the lips.  
>"HOLY CRAP!" Lily shrieked, sitting up quickly in bed.<br>"Lily?" Alice asked, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?"  
>"Oh, nothing," Lily said, pushing back her hair and quickly braiding it. "I just had a really weird dream."<br>"I could tell," Alice said, smirking. "You kept whispering, "James, James!""  
>Lily blushed as red as her hair as she tied it with the rubber band around her wrist. "I don't talk in my sleep."<br>"Ha! You just admitted your dream was about James!" Alice began a sitting version of her happy dance.  
>"I did no such thing!" Lily exclaimed.<br>"Was your dream about James?"  
>"...yes..."<br>"I knew it!"  
>Lily rolled her eyes. "Good night, Alice."<br>"Good night Mrs. Lily Potter! Oh my merlin! If you two got married you'd make the cutest babies!"  
>"Alice!" Lily exclaimed. "You're going to make me throw up! I don't need dreams about little tiny James' attacking me!"<br>Alice laughed. "Good night, Lily."  
>"Yeah, whatever," Lily grumbled.<br>The next morning, Saturday, Lily got up, quickly showered and dressed, and went to the Great Hall.  
>As she entered, she felt the stares of many people, making her feel incredibly awkward. She assumed it was because of the fact that she had finally agreed to go out with James, but then she couldn't fathom why the Slytherins were also watching her carefully. Of course, they're looks were more sneers, while everyone else looked either jealous our angry.<br>As she walked to the Gryffindor table, she felt gentle hands close around hers. She jumped and turned to look up at the boy standing next to her.  
>She smiled at him, a genuine smile, stretching across her face before she could even stop herself.<br>He grinned back, as proud as ever.  
>They sat next to each other at the table, of course. James held her hand under the table. And strangely, even though Lily had doubted she would before, she felt happier than she had in a very long time.<p>

...

Pretty much a random, terrible filler. Boring. Her dream could have been more creative.

I know. I'm lame. But it only gets more exciting and plot/romance filled from here! ^^

So, review. Lily has a dream about James, and they sit by each other at breakfast. It's saturday.

Try to stay tuned after this, okay?


	15. The Facts

Good morning! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.

...

Saturday afternoon found Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, and Mary out on the yard. They all had something they knew they needed to discuss, but also felt they shouldn't.  
>"Where's Peter?" Lily asked. She was leaning against a large tree, working on an Essay and reading a curiously old book. James was seated next to her, watching her every move, as per usual.<br>Sirius shrugged. "Who knows where that little squirt's been running off to lately. I hardly ever see him anymore."  
>"Maybe he's found friends other than you dorks," said Mary, who was seated on Sirius' lap, his arms wrapped around her waist.<br>Sirius barked a laugh. "You don't really think we're dorks."  
>She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I really think I do."<br>He continued laughing.  
>"Alright, I can't stand it any longer," Alice said. "Are we going to talk about what happened with Lily or not, because I'm tired of having to worry about whatever was stolen from Slughorn hurting one of us!"<br>Everyone sat silently for a moment. Finally, James broke the silence. "Isn't that all we can do? I mean, how do we know it's targeted at one of us? Maybe whoever did this just knew that we would help Lily right away. Maybe they're not using it for anything dangerous at all."  
>"But they STOLE IT, James," Alice said.<br>He shrugged. "So? I steal potions all the time."  
>He was elbowed in the ribs sharply by Sirius. James grunted and made a serious face. "I mean, used to," he grunted. "I don't do that anymore, because it is very, very wrong. Very wrong, ahem."<br>Lily rolled her eyes. "I've come to a conclusion," Lily said, "And...well...I kind of hate to say it...you being his friends and all..."  
>Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to go on. "Well...I've come to two conclusions. The first is Snape..."<br>Sirius made a face. "Since when are we friends with Snape?"  
>Lily ignored him. "And the second is Peter."<br>They sat in a shocked silence for several awkward moments. "You don't mean our Peter?" James finally said in a quiet voice.  
>"It was just because of some of the facts I had...I shouldn't have even said it. I'm sorry, just ignore me, I don't know what I was thinking..."<br>"You weren't," Sirius said firmly, almost angrily. "The Marauders are NOT traitors."  
>"I said I was sorry," Lily said in a small voice.<br>"You should be!"  
>"Enough, Sirius," James and Remus said together.<br>Sirius settled down. "Sorry, Lily."  
>Lily nodded.<br>"Snape, though," said James. "He's a big possibility."  
>Lily nodded again. "I know. He's always lurking around by the heads commons. He could have heard the password once. He's also amazing at potions. I know for a fact his opposite personality potion is superb-I helped him make a perfected sample. And he's also very good at non-lethal poisons. He could have put it in Slughorn's cure when he wasn't paying attention. Slughorn keeps all sorts of cures out in case of accidental poisons in the classroom or during extra lessons in his office or something."<br>Everyone thought about her facts for a moment. James suddenly jumped to his feet and began to march across the grounds.  
>"James, wait, where are you going?" Lily asked, worried that she shouldn't have told him his arch-enemy may have tried to poison her.<br>"I'm going to tell that nosy git to stay away, and then I'm going to go to Dumbledore to have him expelled and a new password for our room created, and-"  
>"You can't just accuse Snape!" Lily said, grabbing his arm to stop him. He froze and stared at her hand on his bare arm, unable to move, it seemed, at her touch. "What if he's innocent?"<br>"What if he's not?" James growled, snapping out of it. He tried to walk away again, but Lily held fast to his arm. "I can't let him get away with it if he did drug and then poison you."  
>"If you accuse him, even if he did do it, he's going to deny it. You've got no proof as it is, and he'll just get angry. He might even attack you, him and his miniature death eaters. You're only going to get yourself hurt. And..."<br>He rose his eyebrows at her. "And?"  
>She blushed. "If you get hurt, you can't go on a date with me tomorrow."<br>James peered into Lily's face for several moments, his brown eyes flicking back and forth between her emerald green eyes, trying, it seemed, to read her. Finally, he sighed, giving in. His shoulders slumped.  
>Lily smiled warmly at him. She hugged him-he seemed to need it.<br>"Er-James?" she said, tugging backwards. "Do you think you could maybe-let me go? James?"  
>"No can do!"<br>Lily squeaked as he made a playful growl and lifted her over his shoulder. They headed back to the others. James' outburst had lifted the tension, and the group sat more carefree.  
>Sirius began laughing again. "Well, Evans, I never thought I'd see the day!"<br>"What, the day I hugged James instead of James molesting me?" she asked as she picked up her quill and returned to her essay.  
>"No, the day someone changed James' mind!" Sirius barked.<br>Lily rolled her eyes as the two large boys laughed, eliciting many jealous and longing stares from the girls and boys around them.  
>"Well, I should probably head back," Lily said, standing.<br>James automatically got to his feet. He scooped Lily's belongings into his arms. "I'll come too!"  
>Lily rolled her eyes. "You don't have to come. I can brush my hair all by my self now, believe it or not."<br>Sirius snorted. "You're not going to change his mind twice in one day."  
>Lily sighed. "Alright, let's go. Can I have my book-bag?"<br>James shook his head.  
>Lily slumped. Being James' girlfriend was a hard job.<br>The two of them walked back to the heads commons together. Lily jumped once they were out of sight of the group. She looked down at her hand. James' was intertwined with hers, pale and tan sliding together. She looked curiously up at his face. He looked straight ahead as if nothing unusual was going on.  
>Lily looked forward again. She smiled. She might have been crazy, but she definitely did NOT mind this.<br>James looked down at Lily. He sighed inwardly, relief running off of him in waves. She hadn't protested.  
>"Hey, James?" Lily asked.<br>James glanced at her curiously, savouring the feeling of having Lily's tongue speak his name. "Yeah, Lily?"  
>"What's your favourite colour?"<br>He stared at her for a second to make sure she was being serious. "M-my favourite colour?" James asked.  
>She nodded. Was this a normal question for her? You'd think he'd know.<br>James thought. What could this question possible entail? Was there a double meaning? Was she asking one thing but really meaning another? What if he said the wrong thing and he accidentally called her fat or insulted her mum or launched her into a suicidal mission?  
>Lily laughed at his frantic expression. "James, I just wanted to know what colour to paint my nails tonight. Don't read into things so much."<br>He sighed happily. "How about-" They had reached their dorms by now. He paused to give the password, and then said, "green?"  
>"Is that really your favourite colour?" Lily questioned, pausing to prolong the sad moment when she would have to remove her hand from his. "It's a Slytherin colour."<br>James shrugged. "It's the colour of your eyes."  
>She stared at him for a moment, right into his very own eyes. Girls dreamed of doing this all of the time, and now she was trying it out for herself, right after he'd said one of his sweetest lines yet.<br>She shook her head. "Sorry about that," she said quickly, taking back her hand. It felt cold and empty. She saw his face fall a little bit. "I'll just go put my bag away, and then we can maybe go do something?"  
>James nodded vigorously, his tongue dried and tied in a strange fashion which he had never felt before. She turned and entered her bedroom, after having pried her backpack from James' hands, and returned about ten minutes later, blowing on her freshly painted fingernails.<br>James was embarrassed to find that he had been staring at her door for the past ten minutes. He blushed and stumbled off to his bedroom to put away his own bag.  
>He was in for a huge shock, which successfully snapped him out of his Lily-induced trance.<br>"Wormtail?" he whispered as he watched his friend's Animagus form scurrying across the floor, Marauder's map clamped tightly between his sharp rats' teeth.

...

Uh-oh.

So, Lily thinks it was Peter who stole from Slughorn and poisoned her. All of her mysterious "facts" that no one bothered to ask about point to either him or Severus Snape. When Lily and James head back to the heads commons, James is horrified to find that Lily may be right-Peter is trying to steal from him.

Big improvement from last time, though. At least I think so. ^^


	16. The Traitor

There had recently been a new edition to my world. I noticed him shortly after the episode involving my poisoning. The new person wasn't even really a person. It was a shadow, but I knew him to be the culprit, him who had poisoned me and had stolen from Slughorn's private potions stock, a potion that none of us knew of yet. He occupied most of my thoughts lately, and with James taking up most of the other thoughts inhabiting my mind, AKA my world, I didn't have room for much else.

I was planning on asking what had been stolen at the next slug-club meeting, but found that I might have to postpone that until I got answers to different questions, in light of recent events.

Lily jumped at the sound of James' loud yell. She bolted to his bedroom as quickly as she could to find him trying to stop a rat from leaving his room. This rat was holding tightly to a scrap of parchment Lily knew to be called the Marauder's map. Just a little something she had given Remus information on how to begin.

"James, what are you doing?" She exclaimed, watching as James threatened to bring his broomstick down at the rat as hard as he could. Which, Lily knew, was pretty hard. She paused, deep in thought for a moment. "Is that...Peter?"

James gave her a surprised and worried look that said "You know?" And it slowly melted into an "Of course you know."

She knew that if this was Peter, her conclusions would be correct. Peter Pettigrew was the thief.

Lily lunged forward and captured the rat, too intent on both James and the several escape routes to notice the red headed girl. She held him so that he couldn't bite her, and gently pulled the Marauder's map from the squirming rodent.

James jumped away from the door and put down his broomstick. He pointed his wand at the rat and said a spell Lily recalled hearing at one point, but couldn't seem to remember the use.

Lily dropped Peter as he slowly turned back into a boy. His eyes were dazed and he stared straight ahead.

"What were you thinking, Peter?" James shouted. "You could have asked for the map! You didn't have to sneak in! Now everyone is going to think it was you who stole from Slughorn! I defended you!"

Lily pushed a hand against his chest and stared down at the cowering boy. James reacted immediately to her touch.

"James..." she said. "I think he's under the imperius curse."

As soon as these words left her mouth, it was as if the curse dropped, and Peter fell onto his back, having passed out.

...

"There, he's waking up."

Peter's eyes flickered open to see the redhead girl James' fancies sitting beside him on something very comfortable, dabbing a wet cloth on his forehead. She smiled at him.

"You're alright now," she said kindly.

Peter was frightened. They would think it was his fault, wouldn't they? He wondered what they'd made him do this time? Had he done something as bad as he'd done before? He didn't know what it was, but they'd all praised his daringness. It must have been pretty dangerous.

And he couldn't stop doing what they wanted. If he did, they would use that awful, awful illegal curse on him, the Cruciatus curse. He couldn't go through that again, especially not at the wand of Bellatrix Black, Sirius' evil cousin. She was quite pretty, but oh, so evil.

"Peter!"

He blinked his watery eyes and looked into Lily Evans' pretty green ones. "Sorry?"

She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Are you feeling okay? James went to get the other Marauder's."

"Yes, I'm alright," Peter said, becoming worried. Would they believe him when he told he had no idea what he was doing in here?

"Lily?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Peter?" She said kindly, handing him a cup of tea from a pot on the table.

"What exactly am I doing here?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "You mean you don't-"

She shook her head and continued to dab at his forehead. It stung.

"You took a nasty fall, Peter," Lily said, completely ignoring him.

"Lily, I need to-"

The door opened and in came James, Sirius, and Remus. Sirius looked furious.

"Good," Sirius spat. "He's awake."

He cracked his knuckles and took several menacing steps towards them.

Lily threw herself in-between the angry dog and the petrified rat.

"Get out of my way, Evans," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "I need to teach this bastard a lesson."

"No," Lily said firmly.

"Out of the way!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Lily cried.

Sirius nudged her aside and pulled back his fist. Peter tried to escape to the other side of the room, knocking over the tea on the way.

"No!" Lily exclaimed, latching herself onto Sirius' arm so he couldn't punch the poor shivering boy. "He didn't know what he was doing! He was imperiused!"

"Prove it!" Sirius growled, trying to shake her off.

"Tell them, Peter!" Lily cried. "Tell them how it wasn't your fault!"

Peter twitched as he looked at all of his friends, all angry with him. Kind, sweet Lily. He gathered his courage for her.

"It wasn't me!" He exclaimed. "I have no idea what I did tonight!"

"You tried to steal the map!" Sirius yelled. "You could have just asked! It's all of ours! And this proves you're the one who stole from Slughorn's private stock of potion! And you poisoned Lily!"

"What?" Peter whispered. Was that the dangerous thing they'd made him do? Oh, he really hoped not. "What are you talking about?"

Sirius took a step back. Wormtail had never rose his voice, not at any of them.

"I would never steal from a teacher, and I would never, ever do anything that might hurt a friend! Especially not Lily! I thought you lot were my friends!"

Sirius felt anger again. "That's only because all of the facts point to you! Tell him Lily! Tell him your facts, why you thought it was him earlier!"

Peter switched his eyes to Lily. She'd doubted him? He felt like crying. That was everyone. All of his friends thought he was a traitor and a liar.

"No!" Lily yelled firmly. "I'm confident that it wasn't him! My facts were wrong! They were proved wrong when I saw he was under the imperious curse! It wasn't his fault!"

"Alright," Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Whose fault was it? Who put you up to it, Wormtail?"

Fear shot through poor Peter once again. He couldn't tell. If he did, they would hurt him. He feared pain so much...

"I don't know," Peter said finally, hanging his head, fiddling with the chain around his neck. A little dragon shaped pendant hung at the end. Guilt ate away at him. "I'm sorry."

"Until we know who put you up to it, Peter, we're going to watch you so closely, the only time you'll be on your own is when you're in the loo, and even then we'll be listening."

Peter gulped. He knew they were serious. Even Remus, eyebrows scrunched up in sadness, looked down on him, disappointed. Remus, who had been the only one to befriend him at first. Remus, who had convinced the others to let him join their group, let them all be friends. He felt he'd broken something more than just their trust.

His friendships were almost lost as well.

...

Happy birthday to my little sister Kourtney (theawesomecheesepuff on fanfiction), who's not so little anymore! 13, that's ridiculous. It's like yesterday you were biting me and drooling all over herself...oh, wait.

Anyways, so Peter has been imperiused to do bad things! The only one who believes him is Lily...poor Peter.

See you tomorrow!


	17. A Stressful Saturday

Soon after the argument, the group headed down for supper. Sirius and Remus walked up ahead, Peter in the centre, and Lily and James stood in the back.

They took a seat beside Frank, Mary, Alice, and Marlene.

"What was the big emergency?" Alice asked when they approached.

"Nothing important," Sirius lied easily, a smile on his face. "James couldn't pick out an outfit to wear on his and Lily's date tomorrow."

"Ah," said Alice. "So it was a fashion emergency."

"Right-o, Shorttop," Sirius said, plopping down beside Mary and stealing something from her plate before heaping that same dish onto his own. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't have fashion emergency's," James grumbled as he sat next to Sirius and across from Lily, who was seated next to Alice. "I'm James Potter. I have awesome emergencies."

"Sure you do, James," Lily said. She scanned the food laid out before her. In light of recent events, she found her appetite had left her. She pushed back her plate.

"I do!" He exclaimed, mouth full. "Hey, are you not eating?"

She shook her head. "Not hungry."

For some reason, she felt like crying. Her heart went out to poor Peter. All of his friends accusing him, making him feel like the lowest creature on the planet. She knew how that felt. It felt like a rock sat in your stomach, not allowing you to eat, and a rock in your chest and throat, making speech impossible, lest you can speak while sobbing.

"Lily, are you alright?" Alice asked her worriedly. "I haven't seen you like this since-well, since...er..."

Lily shook her head and tried to smile. "No, I'm fine. I know you're talking about Snape. I'm fine."

Alice cocked her head, best friend talk returning. Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was fine.

"I'm going to go to bed," she announced, standing suddenly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" James asked, immediately dropping the chicken leg he'd been eating.

Lily glared.

He put up his hands defensively, his face perfectly innocent. "I'm not trying to be perverted, I'm serious!"

Lily smiled at him. "I'm fine. Stay and enjoy dinner for me. I just want to be rested for our date tomorrow."

She slyly winked at him. James' eyes transformed to his notorious "Goo-goo eyes," and followed Lily all the way out into the hallway, until she was out of sight.

She walked slowly, taking the long way to their room, through the dungeons. She heard someone talking up ahead, but she walked on anyways.

"Lily!" Someone exclaimed the same time another voice said, "Head girl."

Lily dazedly smiled at Snape.

"Hello, Severus," she mumbled. "Having a good evening? Why aren't you at supper?"

She continued to shuffle on slowly as he replied. "Er...yeah...Lily, are you alright? Do you need me to walk you to the Heads Commons? Lily?"

"I'm fine, Severus, just a little tired."

And Lily was. Her mind was so stressed. Peter, Snape, James, Sirius...her mind hurt. Suddenly, she couldn't see where she was going.

The last thing she knew, someone was screaming, "Lily!"

...

When she woke up, she was on someone's lap, hair being lightly pulled back.

"Lily!"

She blinked quickly, trying to take in her surroundings. "What?" She exclaimed, sitting quickly. She looked around. "Severus?"

"Lily," he said cautiously.

"Sorry, Lily, I couldn't get him to leave." She was on James' lap. "He claims he didn't do anything."

Lily pushed herself from James' lap. They were in the Heads Commons. "No, I fainted, it wasn't Severus..." She put a hand to her head and shook it. She moaned and began lightly tipping to the side. Snape managed to steady her.

"Lily, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Severus," she said, though she couldn't pull herself away from his arms, his chest. She was too tired, too dizzy. "What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight."

Lily's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "Midnight?" The shock allowed her to stand up straight. "Thank you for bringing me here, Severus. But I'll have to ask you to leave before I'm forced to take points."

He nodded before saying goodbye with his eyes, and he ran from the room quickly.

Lily shook her head a few more times, trying to clear the lethargy simply filming her mind.

"Here, Lily, let me help you," James said, standing.

"I'm fine..." She said, tipping. She was just so tired...

James put her arm around his shoulder and scooped her up bridal style. She was asleep by the time he had her up in his arms. He entered her bedroom and pulled back her blankets with one hand. He lightly laid her in the bed and removed her shoes and socks. Her toenails and fingernails were a beautiful green, but no where near as beautiful as her eyes. He took off her barrette and laid it on the table beside her bed. He relished how soft her hair was.

He could have just sat there and watched her the rest of the night, just listening to her breathe, but if he wanted to go on that date tomorrow, then he'd need his sleep.

He fell asleep that night, a big grin on his face at the thought of his first date with Lily Evans dancing through his mind. The thought's dance moves thoroughly evaded the worrying piece of thought that wondered what had caused Lily to faint.

...

Hello! Well, I made some changes to chapters 9-11. They're not huge and you probably wouldn't even notice them. I changed Lestrange to Mulciber, because I remembered why I had Mulciber in the original story-he was the one who attacked Mary Macdonald with dark magic! :O

So, they are going to continue to carefully watch Peter. Lily is so stressed about everything going on-Peter maybe being the culprit, her sudden sad feelings towards Snape, going on a date with James-that it made her so tired she passed out!

Date tomorrow! ^^

Stay tuned to see how _that_ feat turns out.


	18. The Awesome Emergency

It was such a strange feeling, waking up to the morning of her date to the boy she'd hated for so long. She sat up in her bed and shook her head, noting that it was only six-thirty.

The sleep had done her tired mind good. It was all she needed was sleep. She'd been thinking too much. Her date with James, her truce with James, the memories of her good times with Snape, and now that Peter was getting the same treatment she'd received from Snape, even if it wasn't as intentional when it came to her situation.

Not to mention, she still wondered if it was really an imperiused Peter who'd stolen the potion. It was so odd that he couldn't remember anything he'd done. With as much she'd read on the topic of the unforgivable curses, she could have sworn that you had some consciousness while put under. The only thing was that you had no free will-you were at the mercy of whoever held the curse upon their wand. So, if he had really been imperiused, shouldn't he have been able to tell them exactly what potion he had stolen? He should have been able to tell them who was controlling him, should have been able to tell them why.

But he didn't seem to have any memory of his situations. Which prompted Lily to believe that he was lying.

She shook her head. She was the only one of everyone who believed him, and she had to stand by him and just trust that he was telling the truth.

She didn't have any more time to ponder the matter.

Because there it was. She saw it as soon as she sat up. The outfit that had been chosen specifically for her by her very own best friend, Alice Shorttop.

Rather than the frilly pink dress from her horrifying dream, this outfit was rather more her style. She brought the outfit into the bathroom with her.

After her shower, she actually blow dried and straightened her hair. It took longer the muggle way, but it turned out nicer. She sighed. Alice would be so proud.

Then, she changed from her bathrobe to her date clothes.

It was still summer, the weather still reasonable. So Lily pulled on her black and red dress with tank top sleeves. The dress barely made it passed the very top of her thighs, which was why she wore a pair of jeans with it.

Alice, of course, had also given her jewellery. A pretty beaded bracelet with Gryffindor colours, a necklace to match, and a barrette with the same patterns. She was all black, red, and gold today.

When she left the bathroom, she spotted a sleeping boy on her couch. She grinned and shuffled until she was standing quietly behind the couch. She leaned down close to James and breathed in his ear. He shivered and tried to swat at her.

"James..." Lily sang quietly. "It's your mummy. Time to get up!"

"Just five more minutes, I promise..." he mumbled into his arm.

"But if you don't get up, Lily Evans will leave-"

James froze in his sleep.

"-And she really wants to snog you."

Lily laughed as he jumped from his sleep and landed like a ninja on the other side of the room, looking wildly around.

It didn't take long for him to realise he was still in the Heads Commons, his mother wasn't there, and a smug Lily Evans was laughing so hard she was on the floor, clutching at her stomach.

And she was wearing one of the most beautiful dresses he'd ever seen.

"Lily!" James breathed quietly.

She looked up from her laughing to smile at him, chuckling softly ever so often. It really was nearly impossible for her to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, still quietly laughing. "But what were you doing out here on the couch?"

James shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Why did you pass out last night?"

Lily froze. "I'm not entirely sure, either. My mind just kind of shut down. I don't know what it was. Probably just stress. I've been doing a lot of hard thinking, lately."

James nodded. It was hard to listen to what she was saying while she stood before him in such a hot outfit. He shook his head. "I'm going to go get dressed."

Lily smiled. "Okay. I'm going to go finish up some homework."

James grinned. Same old Lily. He turned and took off towards his bedroom, in search of something to wear on his date with Lily.

It was then that he realised that he truly did have a fashion emergency. He had been on maybe three dates his entire life. He'd obviously been saving everything for Lily.

But he'd never been this serious about anyone before. What in Godric's name was he supposed to wear?

Serious situations called for Sirius Black.

Actually, they didn't, but he only had so many close friends.

And so, he quietly snuck from the heads commons and to the Gryffindor common room. There were only a few people out and about. It was still pretty early for a Sunday.

James climbed up to wear the Marauder's slept and peeked inside. There they were, sleeping all comfortably in their beds.

He hated to ruin this peaceful moment, but he had, as he liked to call it, an Awesome Emergency.

"Sirius, Remus, Peter, get up now or I'll take points and put you in detention for three months!" James yelled in his best imitation of Professor McGonagall. He laughed as each one of them jumped nearly a foot in the air and scrambled around, trying to compose themselves enough for a teacher.

"James!" Sirius yelled. "It's early! And I've got a date tonight, I need sleep! Come to think of it, so do you. Why are you in here instead of making love to your girlfriend?"

James actually felt himself blushing. "Shut up, Sirius. I need your help."

Sirius groaned. "I hate helping. What do you want?"

"You've been on dates before," James began.

"I hardly call what he does dating," Remus interrupted. "And I have to point out that you've been on dates before, also."

"I know!" James exclaimed. "But they weren't ever serious dates! They were just kind of...you know! And now I have no idea what to wear on the most important date of my entire life!"

"Alright, alright," Sirius said, walking to his trunk. He rummaged through it for a while, and then threw a shirt at him.

It was probably the ugliest thing he had ever seen. It was red and gold with a horrifying tessellation of Hippogriff's. On the back it said "Seeker."

"Sirius, this shirt is bloody awful," James said. "And I'm a chaser."

"Doesn't matter," Sirius said. "That shirt is lucky. I was wearing that when I got my first-"

"Yeah, we don't want to know," Remus interrupted.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I always wear that when I ask girls out, and I always get lucky that night. So wear that, and Lily won't be able to keep her hands of of you."

James' eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Remus shook his head. "You guys, take it from someone who KNOWS Lily. She's smart. She's not going to fall in love with you just because you're wearing a really ugly shirt that's apparently 'lucky.'"

"You just admitted it's lucky, though!" James exclaimed. He pulled off his shirt right there and was about to pull it on when Sirius stopped him.

"Dude. Deodorant. Girls dig clean guys."

"Oh, right!" James exclaimed. "Right, okay, I'll go get changed in my room! Wish me luck, guys!"

He fled from their room, still shirtless. He got several gasps from the girls he passed and sarcastic wolf-whistles from the boys. He saluted them all as he passed, still in full throttle. "I got a date, gotta be ready!" He called to them, and then he left the commons.

Lily was still in her room when he returned. He slid into his room, remembering to put on his deodorant, and then he found an average pair of jeans, and he slid into the shirt.

He hoped with all of his heart that this ugly shirt would work. Because he was nervous as heck, and couldn't remember how to charm a girl. Especially not a smart girl.

And especially not a girl he'd been in love with since he first spotted her.

He was in serious trouble if Sirius was lying about this shirt, and this was the most important day of his life.

He left his room then, less cocky than usual, and escorted his date to the great hall for breakfast.

...

Okay, so I lied. No date today. Later! Maybe/

So, James has no idea what he's supposed to wear on a date with someone he actually likes. So he asks his best friend Sirius, who is anything but, and gives him a horrible, atrocious shirt that is apparently "lucky."

(Really, you should see it in my mind, it's ghastly.)

Will to date go well? Is the shirt lucky? And how will Lily react to the horrible excuse for a shirt?

Stay tuned.


	19. The Date

"Er, James?" Lily said, finally working up the courage to ask as they left the room. She didn't really need the courage-she was really trying to gather her wits after being nearly blinded by the hideous excuse for a shirt.

"Yeah, Lily?" he asked, ruffling his hair.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" She finally breathed.

He looked down at the hippogriff covered atrocity. "It's Sirius'! You like it?"

"Truthfully?" Lily asked, eyebrows raised.

"Be gentle."

Lily giggled. "It's pretty bad, James."

"I knew it!" James exclaimed. "Sirius was just trying to ruin my date."

Lily laughed. "James, it's okay. It doesn't matter what you're wearing. It's fine, I just won't look at it."

James' eyes widened. So that's how it worked! The shirt made the girl look everywhere but the shirt! And Sirius had a really good seductive expression. It wasn't lucky. It was just ugly.

"Aw, look at you two!" Alice squealed as they walked in, side by side. "You guys are so cute together!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Alice."

James gave her hand a small squeeze, and she couldn't help but smile. James was so different now that she had agreed. Ever since the truce, really. And it was definitely a good different.

"Are you all coming to Hogsmeade today?" James asked, taking a seat in between Lily and Sirius.

Most agreed.

"I got a date," Sirius said, winking.

"Who with?" Lily asked, noticing the way Mary had a deep blush stained across her cheeks. "Mary?"

"Okay, I couldn't take it!" Mary exclaimed. "He's very...persuasive!"

Sirius barked a laugh, along with the rest of the Marauders.

"That's one way to put it," James said.

"What is up with your shirt, James?"

Lily was wondering when people would start to comment.

"Yeah, James," Mary said, laughing. "It's bloody awful."

"Oh, yeah?" James asked. "Well, it's your boyfriends."

"Why on Earth do you own something so hideous?" Alice exclaimed.

"Hey, that's my chick catcher shirt!" Sirius defended. "I wear it on all of my steamy dates! But I recently got THIS shirt. I'm hoping Mary here will help me make it lucky."

She rolled her eyes at his wink. "Yeah, whatever, Sirius."

He exploded in another laugh.

Soon, it was time to leave for Hogsmeade. The students new to Hogsmeade were all bursting with excitement, while those who knew it was old news just chatted about the lovely weather, their dates, and the pranks they would pull once there.

Lily and James being head boy and head girl lead everyone into the village for the first trip.

The whispers following the moment their hands clasped turned into a rise of rumours within seconds.

"Oi!" James called, turning to look over his shoulder. "We can HEAR everything you're SAYING!"

Sirius laughed. "And he's loving every minute of it!" He called from somewhere at the centre of the crowd.

James laughed and looked down at his date.

To his surprise, she was blushing.

"Lily?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes?"

"What's up?" He asked, bringing their locked hands up to touch her face.

She blushed harder. "Nothing."

He grinned. "What are you blushing for, then?"

She looked away. "Nothing. I'm not blushing."

James laughed. "I beg to differ." But he decided his best bet was to refrain from annoying her.

They finally arrived in the little town, and after explaining several rules, they let everyone run wild. Sirius, Mary, Alice, Frank, Marlene, and Remus, who had a firm hold on Peter's arm, finally caught up with them. They agreed to meet at a cave towards the back of Hogsmeade after each of them had had some fun upon Peter's hesitant suggestion, and they split off into pairs. Frank and Alice rushed off to some secluded spot, Sirius and Mary, the beyond perfect couple, Lily realised, escaped to Zonkos, and Peter, Remus, and Marlene decided to get lunch together.

Therefore, Lily and James were alone.

This wasn't exactly what Lily had planned. She'd sort of hoped that Alice would be nearby, like a group date, for comfort if she needed it.

But it looked like James needed it just as much as she did. He was blushing and Lily noticed his palms were getting sweaty.

"Are you alright, James?" She asked, peering up at him.

He looked surprised. "Yeah, fine! Why?"

Lily shrugged. "No reason. So, what did you want to do?"

James shrugged as well. "Dunno. Want to go to the shrieking shack?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I know it's not really haunted. It's just Remus."

James laughed. "I know. But I can get us inside."

"Really?" Lily said, eyes growing wide. She'd always wondered what it was like on the inside, where Remus stayed every full moon.

James nodded, ruffling his hair a bit awkwardly. "Sure. Do you want to?"

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed. "Come on, let's go."

James followed her, a bit amused. He wondered why she was so excited. He saw it every full moon, just like Remus, and it was nothing to get so excited about. But he supposed it must be intriguing to someone who's only ever seen it from the outside.

Once they'd reached the fence keeping them out, Lily looked to James expectantly. He winked at her and looked around, before going near the rock just off to the side, and he slid a separate rock away from their secret Hogsmeade entrance.

Lily knelt down on her hands and knees and peered inside. "Wow. How deep is that?"

James shrugged. "Dunno. Bout five feet, maybe four. Here, I'll go first and help you in."

Lily nodded and watched as he slid inside. Of course, being so tall, he head still poked out. He crouched over and backed up a little bit, then offered a hand for Lily. She took it and slid her feet in. He placed his other hand on her waist and lowered her inside of the tunnel.

They switched places so James could slide the stone back into place, and then he took her hand, leading her through the dark tunnel.

All he could hear were Lily's quiet breaths and the silent padding of their feet.

"How can you tell when we're supposed to turn?" Lily asked finally.

James smirked. "I've been down here enough, haven't I? I can't remember the last Hogsmeade trip that I didn't come in here to store something or to just hang out with Sirius and Peter and Remus."

"Do you ever bring other girls here?"

James snorted. "Sirius might, but I have no reason to. They'd leave disappointed, anyways. They always knew I was just sitting there, thinking about you."

Lily blushed, glad for the darkness of the cave.

"Why do you like me so much?"

It was silent for a moment. James knew he needed to give her a good answer-he couldn't ruin this.

"Well...At first, it was because you were so pretty, and you didn't want anything to do with me," James said as the tunnel began to slowly angle upwards. "Then I realised how smart and nice you were, and that made it even better. And then you turned out to be witty and funny and so nice to everyone and..."

He trailed off, thinking about himself compared to her. "You gave me someone to admire, I guess. I was never like you. I was never nice if I didn't have to be, and I took my pranking way too seriously, and...I don't know...You're just an amazing person. Why does anyone else like you?"

Lily stared at the back of his head for a moment, speechless. Who was this and what did he do with James Potter? It was like this was a whole new James! Heck, if she'd known he would be like this if she said yes, she probably would have said yes years ago!

"Thank you," she said softly.

James looked back at her, surprised. "For what? You probably hear that all of the time."

Lily shrugged. "Not really."

"I find that hard to believe," James said, laughing softly.

By now they had come to a steady incline along their path. James was practically dragging Lily up the hill. Soon, they reached what seemed like the top. James shoved and it turned out to be made of wood.

Soon, a dim light poured into the tunnel, illuminating the two of them. James smiled at her and helped her into the Shrieking Shack.

Lily looked around, deeply intrigued. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed. "Wow, I never would have imagined it might look like this..."

James laughed. "Torn apart furniture and rotting wood. Beautiful."

"Come on!" Lily returned. "Just look at it. It could be a nice place if you replaced the furniture."

James looked around and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Lily rolled her eyes. "What, do you live in a manor with fancy imported furniture?"

James looked sheepish. "Yes."

Lily turned to him, eyebrows raised. "For real?"

James nodded, grinning.

"I had no idea!" Lily exclaimed. "Wow, that must be nice." She began to examine some of the broken furniture, checking for anything that might be salvageable. "That's crazy."

"Not really," James said. "It's not like I'm the only one."

Lily looked all around the room, then back at James. "Thank you for taking me here. I've always wondered what it might look like on the inside."

James shrugged, ruffling his hair. "Hey, no problem."

She smiled at him.

It then occurred to her that they had nothing talk about. She turned to look out the window, back towards Hogsmeade. Awkward...

"Hey, Lily?"

Lily looked back at him. "Yes?"

He appeared uncomfortable. "I've been thinking about when you said yes... You know, to go out with me?"

Lily nodded.

"Well, I was thinking about our kiss..."

"What is it, James?" Lily asked finally.

"Do you think I could maybe...have a do-over?"

Lily rose her eyebrows, surprised. But then she realised...hey, what could be wrong with that?

"I-I guess so," Lily said softly.

James noticed her blush and his stomach erupted in butterflies.

He stepped forward and she turned from the window to face him, awkwardly biting her lip.

And just as he was about to go for it, he noticed something behind Lily.

"What is Peter doing by himself out there?" James asked, squinting to see better.

Lily jerked around and saw that, indeed, Peter was walking nervously in the direction of the Hogs Head. And was that...?

Lily ripped James' glasses from his face, using them to see better. She held them farther away.

"Er, Lily? I kind of need those."

"He's not by himself," Lily said, feeling sick. "He's with Snape and Bellatrix Black."

James was horrified. "I knew it! Come on, Lily."

"James, where?" Lily said as he grabbed her wrist and helped her back into the tunnel.

"We have to stop them!" James said. "We have to make sure they stop messing with Peter. What if they're having him steal something again?"

They hurried through the tunnel, and got out in record time. They spotted them headed towards the cave that the friends had been planning on meeting at, Peter in between Snape and Bellatrix in the front, and Mulciber, Avery, and Lestrange in the back.

"This can't be good," James said. "Where's Sirius?"

"He and Mary were going to the cave early," Lily said. "For...obvious things."

James looked alarmed. "And Remus?"

"I don't know, he was supposed to be watching Peter!" Lily replied.

James looked stuck. "Lily, can you run fast?"

Lily shrugged. "Average, I suppose. Why?"

"Because we need to get to that cave before something bad happens."

Lily nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

She took off, followed by James. James ran ahead of her most of the time, but he, even though their friends could have been in trouble, slowed for her to catch up every once in a while.

They finally reached the cave entrance and peered inside to find a horrifying scene. Mary, Sirius, Remus, and Marlene were tied up and sitting in the corner. Standing in front of them were some of the nastiest of the Slytherins with bad intentions.

They had to plan their approach carefully. They had everything sorted out, when an accident happened.

"Pettigrew, you idiot!" Bellatrix screeched as a small bottle filled with a golden fluid rolled past James' foot. "That's it, I'm going to hold it from now on."

James and Lily barely had time to react.

"Oh?" Bellatrix said. "What have we got here?"

And before they could even think, they were tied and thrown into the cave, completely helpless.

...

:O

Oh, no!

Lily and James' date was going perfectly well, and just when James was about to "go for it," he noticed Peter with some of the nastiest Death Eater children around. When they left to investigate, they were tied up and thrown into a cave!

What is Peter doing with these creeps? How will the rest of the date go? How will they escape?

Stay tuned to find out.


	20. Propositions

Sirius was the first to chew through the cloth on his mouth and slide it to his neck. "I was starting to trust you again, Peter!" Sirius shouted.

"Oh, please, Sirius," Bellatrix said innocently. "Trust is for the weak."

"Trust is for friends!" Sirius spat back. "Obviously, you have none! You've only got your lover there! Yeah, everyone knows! Everyone knows what you two are up to!"

"Shut your mouth, Sirius!" Bellatrix shrieked, shooting some hex that apparently burned, for Sirius hissed as if he were set on fire.

"Peter! What's gotten into you?" He yelled when the burning subsided, returning to screaming at the cowering boy. "I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends, Padfoot," he said pitifully, twiddling his spindly thumbs.

"Not after this!"

"Just shut up, Sirius," Bellatrix said. "Merlin, it's a mystery you DO have friends. The poor boy didn't even know what he was doing, did he?"

Lily was next to get the gag from her lips. "I told you! There's no way he would do any of this! It's the necklace-the one he's been wearing! I remember reading about it that day by the lake, when I told you I thought it was him."

"Shut up, you know it all mudblood!" This yell came from one of the other Slytherins, Mulciber.

"Don't call her that, Mulciber," Snape said in a dangerous tone.

"Don't defend me!" Lily shouted. "I'm mad at you! You're probably the one who made the necklace in the first place!"

He looked away, ashamed.

"Don't tell me what to do, Snape," Mulciber growled.

Snape's eyes snapped to Mulciber's and he smirked. "You think you can take me on? Try me."

"Boys, shut up, you're ruining everything!" Bellatrix hissed. "Can't you control yourselves for ten seconds so I can threaten some Gryffindors? I swear, you guys are useless." She turned and smiled sweetly at the Gryffindors. "Anyways, I've noticed how nosy you've all become-"

"Because you involved us!" Lily broke in.

Bellatrix simply glared at her, the smile faltering for a moment. "-and we need that to stop. You see, we're part of a very secret organisation, and Peter here is needed. We were just wondering if you'd leave him alone so that we can use him. He's such a good boy...always following orders..."

Bellatrix caressed his cheek, causing the boy to shiver. She slapped him before turning back to the others, a malicious glint in her eye as she waved her wand.

Their ropes began singeing their clothes.

"And if you don't, you will all die horrible deaths. Don't think I'm too afraid, because you'll be sorely mistaken."

"You wouldn't get away with it, anyways," Lily grumbled. "Dumbledore would check the wand of every last student, just to be sure."

Bellatrix glared and made Lily's binds tighten. "Do not interrupt me, mudblood!" She shrieked.

"I'm sorry," Lily choked. "I didn't realise you hadn't finished."

Her sarcastic tone even while choking seemed to fuel Bella's rage. She rose her wand madly, but at the same time, James rolled in front of her, eyes wide, and took the violent stinging hex, while Snape knocked Bellatrix to the side.

She looked up at him, horrifyingly angry. "Why did you do that?" She shrieked.

"You've made your message quite clear, Bella," Snape said deadly. "I think you should let them go now."

"They haven't agreed to leave Peter as our slave yet!" She growled as Rodolphus Lestrange helped her back to her feet and hugged her.

Sirius gagged. "Ugh, seeing Bella act affectionate is just gross," he mumbled. No one was listening, though: not Lily, who was worrying over James, struggling to get out of her tight, burning ropes to help him. Not Lupin or Marlene or Mary, who were also struggling and watching a scene unfold before them. And not any of the Slytherins.

Rodolphus left Bellatrix standing there, shaking with fury, and he stepped forward, unleashing his fist on Snape's face.

Snape stepped back, hardly affected, though blood dripped down from his forehead.

Glaring through his cold, black eyes, he whispered one of the many spells Lily had helped him to create all of those years ago.

Lily watched, devastated as Rodolphus fell, blood pouring off of him from several slashes in his chest and his arms.

Bellatrix cried out in pure rage.

Lily cried out in disappointment. "Severus, you promised!" She sobbed.

It was such a mess of confusion. Snape backed to the wall, not an inch of regret on him. The Gryffindor's struggled against their searing binds. Bellatrix crouched over a writhing Rodolphus, who was choking and crying and quite possibly dying. The other Slytherins watched, unsure of what to do. If they did something wrong, Bellatrix would surely unleash her wrath upon them.

Peter whimpered pitifully from the corner.

"Bellatrix!" Lily called.

"Don't say my name, you filthy-"

"Please, let me go! I can help him, I made up a reversal in case Snape or I ever accidentally used it!"

Snape looked shocked-he didn't think she never trusted him.

Bellatrix looked in between Snape and Lily, then down at Rodolphus.

She glanced at the Slytherins. "You! Untie her and bring her here. You! Block the entrance!"

Avery lumbered forward and untied Lily with his wand, then grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her violently to her feet. He pushed her towards Rodolphus.

Lily collapsed onto her knees. The ropes seemed to have sucked the energy from her body.

But she pulled her wand out and mumbled the same thing over and over, closing Rodolphus' wounds.

"What are you doing, Lily?" Sirius demanded. "He's the enemy!"

"But he's still a person!" Lily exclaimed. "He'd die if I didn't help him, no one else can fix it!"

Bellatrix watched Lily curiously.

"What?" Lily snapped. "I'm HELPING you."

She didn't answer, only stood and watched closely as Lily fixed her boyfriend.

As soon as Rodolphus began breathing normally again and his bleeding stopped, Avery grabbed Lily and threw her back at the other Gryffindors.

"So," Bellatrix said, regaining some composure. "What will it be?"

"Never," Lily said. "We'll never give up a friend."

Peter whimpered some more. "But..."

Lily's eyes darted to his in shock.

"They hurt me!"

"Take off the necklace, Peter!" Lily yelled.

"No!" Bellatrix returned. "Keep it on, Wormtail! Crucio!"

He screamed in agony.

"Stop it!" Lily screamed. "I helped you!"

"But you're a Gryffindor, and a goody goody, and at mudblood at that," she said, smirking. "So it meant nothing."

She rose her wand to tie up Lily once more, but a mysterious "Expelliarmus!" rose up throughout the cave.

Bellatrix's wand was now in the hands of Alice Shorttop. Before anyone could think, a plume of smoke rose up from the centre of the cave, and the Gryffindors were untied and running for the exit. All except Peter, who was curled in the corner, unsure of what to do.

"You'll rue the day you were born, Shorttop!" Bellatrix shrieked. "I'll get you so bad your children will feel the pain of my wrath!"

They fled the smoky cave, leaving behind the Slytherins, and their cowardly friend, wondering if there was any hope for him at all.

...

Oh, dear!

So, the "Club" of Death Eaters wants Peter as their personal slave, and were using painful force to try and convince the Gryffindor's to leave him to their plans for some reaon we never got to find out, because in comes Alice and Frank to save the day!

Hope you liked it, and stay tuned. ^^


	21. Feelings Revealed

Hello! I'm going camping again this weekend, so you know what that means... :( They may or may not have wifi, but I don't know if I'll post anyways, because I need to catch up with myself. It shouldn't be too difficult, but I only have about three chapters written after this, and this is going to be a much longer story.

Enjoy this, though! ^^

...

"That no good, traitorous, lying git!" Sirius growled when they were far enough away that they could stop running. Alice had left behind Bellatrix's wand-she had felt it was filled with an evil magic history.

"He's just afraid, Sirius," Lily said, wondering why it was she continued to defend the boy. He'd protested when she'd tried to set him free. He hardly deserved her sympathy anymore.

"Some Gryffindor," James spat.

Lily sighed. Remus was the most upset about all of this. Not only had Peter been his first friend when he'd began attending Hogwarts, but it had been his job to keep him under control while everyone else had been out enjoying themselves.

She touched his arm. He glanced at her and away. The horrible guilt and anguish in his eyes hurt Lily, and she felt tears prick in the back of her eyes.

"Are you okay, Lily?" James asked, tentatively wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She shivered. "Those ropes were so tight..."

Lily tried to nod. "I'm alright," she mumbled, her throat tight as she gently ran her finger over the cuts and rope burns on her arms, her stomach, her legs.

"Oh, guys, I'm so sorry we didn't come sooner!" Alice exclaimed. She was taking her failure to arrive on time very hard. She had already burst into tears three times and cursed herself several times to hell.

"Alice, it's alright," Lily said, trying to sound comforting around the lump in her throat. "No one got hurt."

"But that's a lie!" She cried. "You have those terrible rope burns, and look at the stings on James' arms, and Rodolphus and Snape! You were so scared when they hurt Snape!"

"What?" Lily snapped.

Alice cringed. "I'm sorry, I should have come in right away! I saw the whole thing!"

"No, what did you say about Snape?" Lily replied hastily.

"Just that you had this awful look on your face when Rodolphus punched him."

Lily shook her head. Everyone was staring at her. "What?" She demanded.

They looked away.

No one spoke until they got back to the castle, except for Alice's guilty moaning and Frank's futile attempts at calming her down.

Well, of course she'd looked upset! Lily thought angrily. Who didn't? They were tied with burning ropes, and she didn't like the sight of blood or pain, anyways! Who wouldn't have looked upset?

Even to herself she sounded defensive, but she just couldn't place her feelings.

She assumed it must have been betrayal. She'd really been hoping that Snape hadn't gone that far, as far as hurting someone to the point they may have died, as far as creating that necklace to control Peter, as far as stealing potions and using his amazing skills for evil. He was using every way to get around the law while still having the effects of the unforgivable curses.

It really hurt Lily. They had been such great friends. She couldn't understand why he was acting like this.

She briefly wondered how he was accepted. He was half-blood.

But, of course, she knew that he probably lied. And with his amazing skills in potion making and spell creating, he was a sure win with the other Slytherin Death Eaters.

She hoped that wasn't his goal, to serve the Dark Lord. She didn't know if she could take that much.

It was one thing to tell someone they weren't your friend, but it was another entirely to tell yourself you don't love them anymore, even if it was just the love of a great friendship.

It was hard to take, but Lily knew she would have to manage. For her friends, for her family, and for herself.

So she didn't think about Severus anymore, for the greater good.

She had all of her friends come to the Heads Commons and explained to them what was going on as she healed the burn marks on their arms and chests and legs and stomachs.

She was on her first patient, Mary, as she began.

"Guys, I don't think you should be so hard on Peter," she cautiously began.

Sirius' eye nearly bugged right out of his head. "You kidding me?" He exclaimed. "That lying-"

"Sirius, hear me out!" Lily screamed. "Just listen! I read about the necklace Snape made for Peter. It works for those who have been imperiused. It makes him completely unaware of what they're forcing him to do. Peter has no clue he's been doing such awful things for them."

Sirius shook his head. "But he stayed with them. He didn't even try to stop them from capturing us and hurting us. In fact, he lead us there. It was his idea to meet there in the first place."

"How do we know he wasn't under the imperius curse then, too, or the necklace?" Lily said, though she knew that wasn't right.

Sirius shook his head again.

She sighed. "I know. But you heard him! He's afraid. He said they hurt him. You've all felt crucio, you know how much it hurts. He's afraid of that, afraid they might do something worse. Bellatrix had no problem with the concept of killing us and he knew it."

"He's a Gryffindor, and a friend at that," Sirius growled. "I would have taken a thousand crucio's to keep you all safe."

"But how do you know unless you've been put in the position?" Lily said, grasping at straws by now. She finished with Mary and motioned for Sirius to take a seat. He removed his shirt and she ran her wand along the burns in his skin. The vanished as she went

He wiggled and laughed. "That tickles! And Lily, just stop defending him. He's no good Slytherin scum."

"But he's not!" Lily exclaimed. "He's a Gryffindor, just like us!"

"He hasn't been acting like it, Lily."

Lily looked to Remus, shocked. "Not you, too, Remus."

He wouldn't look at her. "Like you said, I just have the facts."

She sighed, frustrated. Her brow knitted together as she finished with Sirius. This wasn't right. They were friends, they needed to trust each other! Coward or not, they should have loved Peter anyways, despite that. It's not as if he had gotten them killed. And if it had come to that, she was sure he would have tried to prevent that from happening. Wouldn't he have?

She shook her head and brought up another subject.

"Bellatrix had the finished potion they'd stolen the ingredients for," she deadpanned.

James nodded. "It was gold."

"There are a lot of gold potions," Remus said, sighing as he took Sirius' spot, his turn to be healed.

Lily nodded. "I've narrowed it down to a few that I think would be valuable to them. They were talking about being a part of some important group, and this group is probably just something inside of Hogwarts, probably just some dumb thing to prepare them to join that Voldemort guy everyone's so afraid of. So they're probably going to pull some great prank with it to try to prove that they have control of the school."

"Good job, Lily," Sirius said, winking. "Thinking just like them."

She rolled her eyes. "I used to be friends with one. Anyways, something that could be useful is a certain potion that makes the drinker go bald. Another is it makes the drinker forget any of their problems, causing them to do ridiculous things until they remember themselves. And another would be a potion sort of like Veritiserum. They would be forced to answer any question asked of them, but only if phrased correctly."

"It could be any one of those," Alice groaned.

"I know," Lily grumbled. "And the worst part is I have no idea when they might use it. For all we know, they could be tricking the house elves into slipping it into all of our morning pumpkin juice."

Sirius shook his head. "I doubt it. If my guess is correct, they'll probably use it at one of the school gatherings."

"Slug club meeting?" Lily asked.

Remus shook his head. "Probably more like one of the seventh year balls you two are supposed to plan."

Lily's eyes went wide at the prospect of an entire seventh year class doing insane things until they remembered reasons they shouldn't.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Moony," Sirius said, nodding and patting his friend on the back as he switched places with Marlene.

"That'd be just awful," Marlene said. "They'd be ruining everyone's final year at Hogwarts."

Lily shook her head. "Well, we're the only ones that know. We'll have to put a stop to it. We'll have to make sure that everything is safe, especially James and I."

She got several looks, causing her to role her eyes. "Head duties."

Lily forced them all down to supper with threats of points being taken so that she could finish healing James and attempt healing herself.

James watched her struggle for a moment before placing a hand on hers to stop her.

He smiled before picking up his wand. Lily sighed gratefully, but was incredibly hesitant when it came to taking her shirt off, sitting in just her bra as he healed the deep burns in her stomach. She cursed herself for doing her arms on her own.

"She got you good, that evil witch," James hissed as he trailed his wand along Lily's soft, pale skin.

Lily nodded, her throat too dry for speech.

He glanced up at her, then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry our date was ruined," he mumbled.

Lily shook her head and willed the ability of speech. "Don't be. I had a great time with you."

He flashed her a grin as he finished. "Thanks, Lily."

She smiled back at him, and neither Head Boy nor Head Girl could bring themselves to look away.

And before she knew it, James had finally gotten to get his chance at what he'd wished to do earlier that day, when their date had been successful.

...

Yay! No time for a review, I gotta go, people are yelling at me. Just tune in, kay? And I haven't forgotten about you if I don't post!


	22. Boyfriend or Not?

I'm back from camping! ^^ And with all of the time, I am now seven chapters ahead of myself. So, I won't have to take any breaks. Unless I have no wifi, which, I'm not going camping again until Labour Day Weekend, so we're good for now!

Enjoy!

James pulled away from the kiss for a short moment to see if what he was doing was alright for Lily. He was nervous beyond anything he'd ever felt, but at the look in her eyes, he found knew confidence and pressed his lips to hers once more, gently sliding his tongue along her lower lip.

Lily shivered. She was actually letting him do this. She wasn't the type to let a guy do this on the first date. A kiss on the hand, a kiss on the cheek, that's fine. Not this.

But James was an exception, for sure. They'd been through so much together in that single day that half of her was telling herself that she was only letting him do this because she needed the comfort. The other half was telling her that she was developing true feelings for the boy whose tongue she was allowing inside her mouth.

Lily eventually found herself on her feet, kissing James more passionately than she'd ever kissed anyone before this.

Everything was interrupted by a low growl coming from James' stomach.

James broke away and gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry."

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed, pulling her shirt back on from where she'd discarded it to heal her burns. "It's okay, it's dinner time, anyways. Let's go."

James nodded and took her hand once she'd finished buttoning her shirt. She smiled warmly at him and they left for the great hall together.

Alice took in Lily's slightly rumpled appearance and James' triumphant expression as they entered and knew exactly what had happened without even getting an explanation. But she remained silent about her suspicions until supper had ended.

"Lily?"

Lily turned to her best friend and smiled giddily at her. "Yeah, Al?"

"Would you mind sleeping with me tonight?" Alice inquired quietly. "I think we need to talk."

Lily nodded, knowing Alice knew. "Sure, I'll go get my things and bring them up to the room."

Alice grinned. "Great. Thanks."

As soon as Lily had left, Alice pulled Sirius from his conversation with Remus.

"James and Lily snogged!" She whispered fiercely at him.

His eyes grew with his grin. "Really?" He turned to look at his friend, whose eyes were following the red head out of the great hall. "How can you tell?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's easy. Aren't you supposed to be his friend?"

Sirius laughed. "That's bloody fantastic! They grow up so fast."

Alice laughed as well. "You should talk to him about it!"

It was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes. "Shorttop, you're the guy expert. You know we don't talk about that kind of stuff unless we're bragging."

"So have him brag! It'll make him happy!"

"Whatever you say, Shorttop. Whatever you say."

...

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lily whispered. They always waited until all of the other girls in their room had fallen asleep before they started having any REAL conversations.

Alice rolled her eyes and set aside her hot chocolate. "Oh. I think you know what we need to talk about."

Lily looked away innocently. "Do I?"

Alice laughed. "Oh, come on, Lily! You and James snogged! It was totally obvious!"

Lily's eyes grew wide. "Wait, it was?"

"Ha!" Alice exclaimed. "So you did snog him!"

Lily waved her off with a sharp flick of her wrist. "Oh, you already knew we did, nothings changed. But was it really that obvious? Who knows?"

Alice giggled. "No one but me and Sirius, and probably Remus and Peter, too. Don't worry, it was only obvious to me, I told Sirius."

Lily's eyes slowly returned to normal size and she sighed. "They would have known by the end of the night, anyways."

Alice nodded, smiling still. "I heard he was staying with them tonight after his patrols."

Lily nodded. "Yeah."

"So how was it!" Alice exclaimed.

Lily laughed softly, knowing this was coming. "It was..." She trailed off, lost in thought. Finally, she burst-"It was really good!"

Alice giggled in a girly fashion. "Oh, Lily! You're growing up! I knew from the moment I met the two of you that you were going to be together."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You did not."

"Okay, maybe I decided it in, like, third year, but still!" Alice clapped her hands. "It's so exciting!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You'd think I'd be the excited one."

Alice looked at her curiously. "You're not excited?"

"Oh, that's not what I meant!" Lily cleared up quickly. "No, I'm beyond happy about this! But you just seem-"

Alice laughed. "I'm in a good mood! I was right!"

Lily rolled her eyes as she laid back in Alice's bed.

"So...you do fancy him, then?" Alice asked, leaning over her best friend.

Lily rolled her eyes again. "No, Alice, I just snog people I hate because I love the rush."

Alice laughed again. "Oh, Lily. You're so cute."

Lily glared at her. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. So, are you and James official yet?"

Lily sighed. "I don't know. We didn't even really finish. His stomach starting growling like mad before we could, so we left before we said anything else. He probably would have asked tonight if I wasn't staying with you."

Alice's eyes widened, horrified at herself.

"Go back!" She nearly screamed.

"Sh! Alice!" Lily whispered vehemently. She grinned. "It's alright, Alice! Besides, it's past curfew and James isn't even there. He's going to be either finishing his rounds or in the boys dormitories."

"Let's go," Alice suddenly said, throwing off the blanket that was covering the two of them.

Lily quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"We're going to go find the boys!" Alice exclaimed in a whisper. "We need to find this out."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You mean _you_ need to find this out."

Alice sighed. "Okay, _I_ need to find this out, but it's for your own good, and you need to be there when he decides!"

Lily rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time and followed Alice out of the room and down to the common room, regretting wearing such skimpy pajamas that night. Of course, she never thought she'd be gallivanting through Gryffindor house to see if she had a boyfriend or not.

But when they got up there, they found something quite curious.

When they'd returned from supper that night, they had most certainly not forgiven Peter, even with Lily's pitiful attempts at redeeming him, even though she really felt there was no reason to defend him anymore. He had basically chosen their side out of fear.

They knew that even though he was no longer considered a friend of themselves, they couldn't let the Slytherins get away with anything through him, so they were going to keep hanging around him and notch up the security.

So Lily and Alice were surprised when they arrived in the boys' dorm to find beds containing Sirius, James, Remus, Frank, and Fabian Prewett; but the bed that was supposed to contain a tied up Peter was empty, but for a few ropes.

They were in trouble.

...

Ohhhh no.

Lily and James kissed, but because they missed lunch for their adventure with the Death Eater Youth, so he got hungry and they left. So Alice wanted to know if they were dating, and they went to the boys dormitories to find, to their horror, that Peter was missing! :O

Are James and Lily a couple? What is Peter up to now?

Stay tuned to find out.


	23. The Death Eater Youth

Hello!

There's a small-_small_-connection between a sentence in this the very, very beginning to my story "Chip Away the Stone." If anyone can find it (it has to do with Sirius^^) Then imaginary 20 bucks to you! ^^ And I'll probably write who was smart enough to figure it out. ^^

Enjoy!

...

Lily wasn't even thinking as she worriedly jumped onto James' bed and nearly attacked him, trying to wake him up.

Sirius woke up before James did, even with the violent shaking.

He rubbed his eyes and noted what was going on with a smirk. "Finally shagging him, Evans? I knew you'd come around. Mind if I join?"

Lily snarled something unintelligible at him.

His laughed and smirked at Alice. "She's fiery in bed, huh?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Sirius, she's trying to wake him up, just like I was about to wake all of you up. Peter's gone!"

"What?" He growled, turning to find that Peter was indeed missing from his bed. "Wait, why were you here in the first place?" He asked as he threw off his blankets, revealing his dragon print boxers and groped around in the dark for his pants.

"Lily had a question for James," Alice replied as she tried waking up Frank, and when he wouldn't budge, she tried Remus.

"_Alice_ had a Question for James," Lily exclaimed. She had finally gotten James out of bed-he was an extremely heavy sleeper-but Alice wasn't able to wake the other two.

"They won't wake up!" Alice exclaimed. "And neither will Fabian!"

"Peter probably slipped something into their drinks at dinner to stop them from going after him," Sirius snarled.

"Why wouldn't he stop you?" Lily asked. "If I were going to run away, I'd give you the most. You're the most violent."

He rolled his eyes. "It's weird. Peter should know that we don't drink pumpkin juice or water at supper."

"What do you drink?" Lily asked curiously. "Wait, never mind, not important. Actually, it is!"

"How?" Alice asked as she continued trying to wake Frank.

"If he should know what they drink," Lily explained, "then it just proves that he's under the power of that necklace. He didn't poison you, they did."

"That necklace!" Sirius snarled. "Doesn't he know that if he just takes it off, we can protect him? We might not think he should be this scared, we might be angry with him, but we'd still protect him, especially from a bunch of Slytherins."

Lily didn't answer that. "Are we going to go find him?"

"Of course we are!" Sirius exclaimed, buttoning his jeans and throwing a different pair at James. "Come on, guys, we're going to the dungeons. I overheard some dodgy Slytherins who were going on about some club they call the Death Eater Youth that goes on every week. I can bet you anything that's where they are."

The group quickly left the dormitories and quietly left Gryffindor Tower, making their way down to the dungeons.

"Do you know where they are exactly?" Lily whispered.

Sirius shook his head. "They may be stupid enough to talk about their meetings, but they're not stupid enough to talk about where they're at."

Lily sighed. At this rate, they would be searching the entire castle to find them. There was no evidence that they were down here. For all they knew, they could have gone to the complete opposite side of the school for their meetings.

But Lily guessed that they had a better chance of not getting caught if they stayed closer to their Common Room. That way, they wouldn't have to go far to get there, and if they had to escape, they had a better chance of getting away without being recognised. That was, if everyone was a Slytherin. The group already knew one of them was a Gryffindor. There was no telling who all was a part of this "club."

It wasn't long, though, before they had found them. For being a secret club, they really weren't being too secretive. All they had to do was follow two shady looking Slytherins and they could hear the noise. You'd think they would have put up wards against noise and intruders, but it was way too easy to hear them. Lily checked with her wand-there was nothing protecting them. They were practically begging to be caught.

James crept forward and peered inside, spotting Peter in the corner, nervously fiddling with his necklace. He was in the front with those who were obviously the leaders of this little group, the leaders being Bellatrix, Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Mulciber. Bellatrix was the only girl in the group, and it was obvious that this is the way she wanted it to be, the way she liked it to be.

She was talking at the moment, and suddenly held out the bottle. "So, who will do it? Someone who is trustworthy enough...Avery, put your hand down! We cannot trust you after this afternoon." Her eyes narrowed fiercely.

Rodolphus seemed to be the only carefree one there. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She continued to glare, but she became less stiff.

"Alright, Crouch, you can do it."

Barty Crouch stood from the back and came forward to take the potion from her hands, smiling non-chalantly.

She sneered at him. "Give us proof that not all Hufflepuffs are complete failures, will you? We need some hope."

He winked at her, eliciting a growl from Rodolphus. Bellatrix laughed, enjoying the attention.

Lily really hated her, with all of her heart. She was smug and violent and the biggest trollop the school had ever seen, not to mention evil and completely insane.

"What's the plan?" Sirius whispered.

Every last person in the room immediately looked at the door.

So, that was the trick, their defence. Anyone who spoke outside the door had their voice magnified throughout the room.

Bellatrix ran towards the door, but too late, as everyone had already darted off in different directions, down different hallways.

"Get them!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Lily wanted to kill the girl. She was a head! She couldn't get caught out of bed!

She shot several hexes behind her as she ran towards Gryffindor Tower, desperate to get back. She never should have left and she knew it.

Suddenly, someone grasped her arm tightly and yanked her towards the wall. She shut her eyes tightly to prepare for impact with the wall, but she went through, still able to see the hallway, but crouching in a small, invisible alcove with James.

He held her close as they knelt down, watching several Slytherins run by, and then Sirius, chasing them and laughing ecstatically as he threw jinx after hex after jinx at them.

"Where's Alice?" Lily panted.

James shrugged. "I think she made it back, I'm not sure. But we can't get caught out of bed, Lily, they won't let us be heads anymore!"

Lily nodded, already having thought about this.

So, after another group of Slytherins ran by, they darted for Gryffindor Tower, which was closer than the Heads Rooms.

"There!"

Lily looked wildly around before she was hit with a hex, making her fall into James as everything around her suddenly turned dark blue, making it difficult to see in the dim light.

It was Mulciber and Lestrange, rushing towards them at break-neck speed, wands held out like javelins.

Before they could blink, though, the two were thrown out of the way, and Snape was there.

"Get out of here!" He said in his deep, velvety smooth voice. "Unless you want to lose your titles, I expect you to get out of here, now!"

Lily nodded at him and took James hand, running towards the wall.

James picked her up before she could hit the wall, still unable to see well, threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and ran for Gryffindor Tower.

...

I am so mean. Look at my horrible cliff hangers. -_-

Well, I hope you enjoyed this!

Peter is in the death eater youth! So when they go to fetch him with no plans at all, they are found out and the entire room full of Slytherins (and Peter and Crouch, and whoever else isn't a Syltherin) is sent after them!

Will everyone make it back without getting caught? What's happened to Lily's vision? What will happen to Snape?

Stay tuned.

Ps, don't forget about the imaginary 20 bucks! ^^

K, bye!


	24. Blind!

Congratulations to Mockingjaybird, who figured out the connection was between Sirius' pants! Sirius is not friends with his pants, he doesn't like wearing them. ^^

...

Lily stumbled around in the common room while James went to wake up Remus to see of he could fix Lily's vision. She was thinking of nothing but what she'd just seen.

It was too late. Peter had joined them. He was standing with the _leaders_.

But now they knew who to be cautious of. They would have to stop Crouch from getting into any sort of gathering she and James planned. They were lucky they got to plan the ball. That way they could make sure to prepare themselves.

Remus rushed down into the common room, wand in hand, quickly followed by James and Sirius, who appeared quite unhappy, grumbling to himself.

"Lily!" Remus exclaimed.

"I can't see," she said blatantly, stubbing her toe on something and falling over. "The blue keeps getting darker."

James caught her around the waist before she could fall, and got right in her face, staring into her eyes seriously. "Can you see me?"

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Sort of."

"Come here, Lily, let me help," Remus said.

James helped her over to a chair and Remus knelt in front of her, mumbling several different spells, cursing when he couldn't get then to work.

Tears pricked Lily's eyes. What if she never got her vision back? What if this was permanent?

"James?"

She held out a hand, soon feeling a larger, warmer one entwine its fingers with her own. "Yeah, Lily?"

"Can we go back to the common room, please?"

"But all of your stuff is here," he replied.

Lily shook her head. "I don't care. Will you take me back?"

"Can you see?"

Lily shook her head.

James sighed. "Remus?"

"I don't know what else to do," Remus said, sighing as well. "Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing and say that you were practicing something and it backfired."

"I can't go now!" Lily exclaimed. "They'll be suspicious."

"Yeah, I wouldn't go now," Sirius grumbled. "I've got detention. They'll think you were with me, and I already said there was no one else there, so my detention will be ten times worse."

Lily stood up and held out her arms for James, who wrapped an arm around her waist to help her out.

"Goodnight, guys," Lily said to the general direction of where she assumed they were standing. "By the way, where's Alice?"

Sirius laughed. "Still trying to wake up her boyfriend. She wants to rant about her detention."

Lily nodded and smiled in their direction, then left with James.

She waited until they got back to the common room to talk. "Are you okay?" She asked him. "Did you get hit with anything?"

James hid the discoloured skin on his arm behind his back, even though she couldn't see. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you."

She smiled, squinting so that maybe she could clear her vision a bit. "Thank you. Will you help me to my bedroom?"

She held out a hand for him, and she felt his in hers. He helped her into her room and onto her bed. She removed her socks and shoes, already in her pajamas, and backed up to her pillow. She blushed when he pulled her blanket up and around her shoulders, and even harder when he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She smiled shyly at him. "Goodnight, James."

He was by the door when she heard his quiet, "Goodnight, Lily." And then the door closed.

...

The next morning, Lily still couldn't see, and she realised she was in trouble. All of her things were still in her Gryffindor room, and she couldn't get there without James' help, which meant she needed James, but she couldn't get out of her room. By now, everything was black.

"Okay, Lily," she said to herself, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "You can do this."

She couldn't do this. She realised this when she took two cautious steps and fell flat on her face.

"Lily?" James' muffled voice came from outside the door. He pushed it open. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! I put your stuff...wow, I'm a moron."

"How did you get my stuff?" Lily asked as James helped her off of the floor.

"I had some girl go up and get it for me," he said. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital wing."

Lily smiled. "Thank you," she said as he helped her from the room.

"Don't mention it," he said.

The stone floor was cold on her feet, as she had forgotten her shoes. She could hear voices all around her. Someone called out and asked what had happened to the Head Girl, but James just nonchalantly told them to go get ready for class.

"James, do you have an excuse?" Lily mumbled as they approached the hospital wing entrance.

James laughed. "Lily, I'm James Potter. I've always got an excuse."

He helped her through the door and called out for Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened to Lily?"

Lily's heart stopped at the unexpected voice.

"What happened to you, Severus?" She whispered.

James and Severus were both glad that Lily couldn't see the bloody state Severus was in.

...

Uh-oh! Why is Snape in the Hospital WIng? I suppose I'm the only one who knows, huh? Maybe I should't ask question that might irritate you...

So. Lily's pretty much blind, Sirius and Alice have detention, and Snape's in the hospital wing. What could be worse?

Stay tuned and find out.

Wait. That sounds like it's going to get worse.

What I meant was-!

No, that's what I meant. It's gonna get worse.

Enjoy! ^^


	25. Feelings for Sirius

Hey, people! ^^

...

"Miss Evans, what's the matter?"

Lily looked in the direction she had heard Madam Pomfrey's voice, which turned out to be the wrong way completely. James spun her around to face the medi-witch full on.

"We were practicing some spells for charms and one of them backfired," James lied.

"What charm was it?"

James nearly blew their cover. "I can't remember..."

Snape coughed, but James could just make out the words "Indigo blindus."

"But I'm pretty sure it was 'Indigo Blimps-'"

"'Blindus,'" Lily corrected, laughing awkwardly as she smiled.

"Oh, dear," Madam Pomfrey. The worry in her voice made them nervous. "When did this happen?"

Lily felt someone grip her shoulders and someone's breath on her face. James watched as Madam Pomfrey stared into Lily's eyes, which had clouded over with an odd blue haze that seemed to be deepening. She looked worried, and James wondered if he maybe should have brought her in earlier.

"Last night," James replied, shifting. "Is there a problem?"

"It might not be too late," Madam Pomfrey said, shoving Lily onto the bed as lightly as she could in her hurry.

She quickly began mixing a potion.

"Severus?" Lily said.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Will you tell me the truth?"

He paused a moment. "Of course. Anything for you."

"What happened to you? Are you in bad shape?"

He sighed. "I've got three broken ribs, internal bleeding, a black eye, and I'm pretty scraped up."

Lily choked on her gasp. "What happened?" She breathed.

Snape had promised. He never broke a promise he made to Lily. "Bellatrix found out I helped you and Potter last night."

"It's my fault, then?" Lily asked, looking in his direction, though she was really just staring at the wall.

"Of course not, Lily," Snape said softly. She couldn't see the smallest of smiles on his split lip. "It was completely on me. I knew what would happen if I helped you."

Lily sighed and leaned back in the bed as Madam Pomfrey approached and handed her a small glass filled with a murky green liquid. "Here, Lily, dear," she said, helping her drink it. "This should clear your vision. I made it extra strong, so you may fall asleep in a few minutes. You'll have to stay the day. Mr. Potter?"

He glanced at Mrs. Pomfrey, having to nearly pry his eyes from Lily, who already looked drowsy. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't mind helping Lily here to all of her classes and taking her notes for the next week or so until her vision clears completely?"

"Of course!" James exclaimed. "Anything."

Madam Pomfrey smiled and nodded. "Good. You can pick her up after supper, then. Now, go on. Get ready for class. Please let all of her teachers know where she is."

James nodded and kissed Lily on the forehead before he left. She smiled weakly, already curled up in her sleeping position, facing Severus.

"I'm going to go ask Professor Slughorn to mix a pain potion before I give you something for your ribs, Mr. Snape."

"Thank you," he said gently.

A moment later, Lily heard the door close. "Severus?"

"Yes, Lily?" came his soft reply.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Lily," he said. "Anything for you."

"Would you change sides?" She whispered, her eyes sliding shut.

Severus could tell she was still awake, though.

"One day I won't be such a coward, Lily," was his reply.

She sighed painfully before slipping into a deep sleep.

...

"Lily!"

Lily jumped from her sleep and almost had a heart attack when she couldn't see who was gripping her shoulders and repeatedly banging her into her pillow.

"Are you mad, woman?" Sirius exclaimed. "Put her down!"

"Yeah-Al-ice-put-me-do-own!" Lily tried to shout.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lily!" Alice stopped shaking her and Lily felt the bed shift as Alice removed herself from nearly straddling Lily to sitting next to her. "I only have a few minutes until my detention and I wanted to see how you were."

Lily shrugged. "Where are you? I don't know who to roll my blind eyes at."

Alice laughed, and Lily used this to find where she was, rolling her eyes.

"So I take it you still can't see?"

Lily shook her head. "Madam Pomfrey says it could take all week for me to get my vision back."

"That's horrible," Alice said. She shook her bead. "But James said that he would get to drag you all over the place."

Lily laughed softly. "Well, I guess that's not all bad."

They didn't say anything. Lily was frustrated because she couldn't see their expressions.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"You love him."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I do not."

"Maybe not yet but you must have feelings for him!" Alice said frantically.

Lily huffed. "I have feelings for Sirius but that doesn't mean I love him. It means that he's a person that I acknowledge."

Sirius barked a laugh. "Hey, thanks Lily."

"Don't mention it," Lily said, giggling. "Anyways, just because it's not a bad thing that I get to have James take me places does not automatically mean I'm in love."

"Whatever, Lily," Alice said, getting off of the bed. "I have to go to my detention. See you later!"

"Bye, Alice, bye Sirius!" Lily called.

"See you, Evans," Sirius said before closing the door.

Lily sat in the dark silence for a moment before curling up and finding herself wondering about her feelings for James. She hadn't thought of it before. She knew she didn't love him, that was for sure, but she didn't hate him, and she more than liked him. She already admitted to fancying him, but this was a little more, wasn't it?

It confused and frustrated her, but when James came to take her back to the Heads Commons, she forgot all about it.

...

Ah!

Lily's blind for a week, Severus is all mottled from defying Bellatrix, and he won't change sides. :( James is excited to get to take Lily everywhere until she can properly see, and everyone thinks that because she said it won't be all bad that she loves him! :O

Well, stay tuned~!


	26. Planning

Hey, guys! You lucked out! I accidentally broke my laptop last night (which made me very angry, by the way) and so I was worried I wouldn't be able to post today. BUT! I remembered I wrote all of the original chapters on my ipod. All I had to do was a little bit of adjusting and proof reading, and now, here I am! Fresh chapter all for you! ^^ And don't worry, my mom can probably fix my laptop. She's a genius. ^^

...

Days passed in which every time a Slytherin sneezed, something was read into it by our group of friends. They had to be cautious, especially with Lily being so vulnerable. James even had to lay out her clothes for her each morning, and make sure she didn't put something on inside out or backwards. He took to styling her hair for her and everything. He took her notes and read aloud to her and wrote out her papers along with his own, doing his first and then hers so she knew he wasn't cheating off of her answers.

Over the week, her vision slowly started to return, though it was still difficult to see. Everything looked blue for the longest time, but by the next Monday, she could at least make things out.

James was pretty upset that he didn't have to help her do everything anymore.

On Tuesday, James and Lily's supper was interrupted by a message that they were to go to Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

"What do you think he wants?" Lily asked as soon as the messenger boy was gone.

James shrugged, spooning as much food as he could into his mouth before he had to leave, and then standing. "Not sure. We'd better go and find out."

Lily nodded and stood up, taking James' hand as they left. While she could see shapes, everything being blue made things blend a little bit, and she tended to stumble. He helped her off of the bench and they left the great hall together.

James said the password and they were immediately admitted.

"Ah, the heads are here!" Dumbledore exclaimed, smiling brightly at them.

"Yes, sir," James said. "We got your message. What did you need?"

"You are aware that as Head boy and girl, you are required to organise all of the seventh year balls, correct?"

Lily nodded and James said, "Sure."

"Marvelous! Well the date for the first ball is coming up, and you two are required to get everything ready," he said, handing them a slip of paper. "It's simple, really. You decide everything on here," he motioned to the paper, "and it will be done."

Lily looked down at the paper. "That's it?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Magic is wonderful, isn't it?"

James took the paper in one hand and Lily's hand in the other. "Oh, and Miss Evans?"

"Yes, Professor?"

He smiled at her, his eyes glowing. He motioned to a box in the corner. "I found the robes that you loved so much. Think of them as an early birthday present."

Lily cringed. "Thank you, sir."

He nodded and went back to his work. James took the box and tried to suppress his laughs. He was doing well until they got into the hallway, where he broke down in a huge burst if laughter.

Lily flicked him. "Don't laugh! It's your fault for not getting me away from Dumbledore before I did something incredibly stupid! Now I have to wear these or he'll feel bad!"

James only laughed in reply, and she grumbled, glaring at him.

He chuckled. "Why don't we have the Marauder's and your friends come to our common room so we can work on this?"

She narrowed her brow. "Why do we need them?"

"So we can make sure that Crouch doesn't try to ruin the ball," James replied.

"Good plan," Lily said.

...

As soon as Lily signed her name at the very bottom of the paper directly beside James' name, the paper vanished, sending it presumably to Dumbledore.

"So," said James. "I'll be behind the punch bowl with my invisibility cloak, Sirius and Remus will be on either side of the door, Lily and Alice will be on either side of the snack table, and Mary and Marlene will be doing lights for the band, so you guys will have a good view of the entire room. Is that everyone?"

There was a pause.

"Good," said James. "Now. On to much more important matters. Lily?"

Lily looked away from the blue wall to the blue James. "Yeah?"

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

She laughed. "Of course I will," she said. "Who else would I go with, Remus?" She looked at Remus. "No offence."

He put up his hands. "None taken. I don't want to know what James would do to me if I took you. And I'm his friend; imagine what he'd do to some random bloke!"

Lily laughed. "Well, I don't want to go with anyone else. I just want to go with James."

There was another silence.

"It's so weird hearing her say that," Mary, who was seated on Sirius' lap, said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Get used to it, I'm dating him."

"That's right," said James, throwing an arm around her shoulder. He kissed her cheek. "Leave her alone."

Lily grinned and leaned into him. It may be weird hearing it, but it's the truth.

...

Aw. Sweet.

Alright! Lily's still pretty much _colour_-blind (HAHAHA! I crack myself up!) but doesn't need James for everything anymore. They all planned the ball together, and are determined to make sure that it is not ruined. Also, Lily has _beautiul _new robes and a date to the ball! Yay!

So, will Lily ever wear those robes? How will the ball go? Stay tuned to find out.

You know, it just occured to me that "stay tuned" means to stay on the channel while we cut to a commercial. Oh, well. I guess it can also mean keep your brain tuned to your email...whatever. Just stay tuned, gosh darn it!


	27. Brilliant Ideas

James and Lily scheduled the next Hogsmeade trip for the coming weekend. All of the Slytherins seemed to steer clear of everyone over the week, but this only heightened the groups fears and suspicion. Lily almost wouldn't go to Hogsmeade for fear that they might try something while more than half of the school was out having a good time.

But her real fear was what Alice was going to stick her in while pulling her through every possible place to buy a dress at.

"It's our first seventh year ball, Lily!" She exclaimed. "We have to look good!"

"First," Lily said, panting as she followed behind Alice, an ice-cream cone from James in her hand. Alice was was dragging her all through Hogsmeade, making it nearly impossible to eat her delicious dairy treat.. "Not last. Can't we just buy some random colours and transfigure dresses?"

"..." Alice was shocked at the amazing idea. "Lily! Fabulous idea!"

"Fabulous?"

"We'll go and buy the prettiest cloth and then we'll transfigure the prettiest dresses! Oh, come with me!"

They ended up in a store with big bolts of cloth. Alice stared wide eyed, and Lily squinted at the different patterned blue material, licking her ice-cream boredly. "Whoa!" Alice moaned happily. "Lily, you're such a genius that it scares me sometimes."

"Yeah, whatever," Lily said. "Just tell me when you've got something for me."

"Oh, no," Alice said, shaking her head. "No. You need to tell me which ones you like!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Alice, it's all blue to me, remember?"

"The patterns!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing Lily by the wrists. "I can just TELL you the colours! You remember what they look like, right?"

"No, I forgot after two weeks what colours are," Lily said.

It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes.

After a half an hour, Alice picked out a pattern with little tiny butterflies-which was supposedly white-and a sheer cloth-that was apparently red. Of course, blue was blue to Lily.

It took another half an hour, but Alice finally showed a bolt of cloth to Lily. It had no pattern and felt so silky smooth, and, Lily was told, nearly matched her eyes.

"I've never seen a green to rival yours," Alice said, stroking the cloth. "But this is still soooo pretty!"

"Well, at least it's not ugly," Lily muttered as Alice paid for them

Alice laughed. "Right. Like I'd buy something ugly."

Lily rolled her eyes and they returned to Hogwarts to work on their dresses.

In the end, Alice had a white dress with spaghetti straps that just reached her knees, which was also wrapped in the sheer cloth a few times. Falling out beneath it were folds of sparkling, sheer scarlet skirts.

Lily's was really a sight for sore eyes, though. It fell down to her calves. One of the sleeves was baggy and came down to her wrist, while the other side was sleeveless. The skirt frilled at the bottom and splayed out. It had a cinch belt of a pretty blue material at the waist, hugging her curves, and it really made her beautiful. Not that she wasn't already, which Alice remembered to point out, resulting in an eye roll.

Though she couldn't see the colour, she could definitely tell it was one of the prettiest dresses she had ever seen before.

"Thank you, Alice," she said, smiling.

Alice sighed, flinging an arm around her best friends shoulder and looking at their reflections in the mirror. "Not a problem, Lily. Not problem at all."

...

The hour of the ball was approaching, and a few select Gryffindor's were there early, even before the teachers had arrived. Mary and Marlene were helping the band set up. It was the Weird Sisters, who had returned for a concert, it being the school they had gotten their start at. Remus and Sirius were talking at the door, eyeing carefully anyone who walked by. James was showing off his invisibility cloak to Lily and Alice, who were setting up the food. Namely, the punch.

"Alright," Lily said. "We only have one bowl of punch that is charmed to keep refilling whatever is in the bowl. You _need _to make sure that no one puts _anything _into this punch bowl, or it'll just keep filling it back up. And then it takes whatever is in _this _bowl and puts it in all of the _other _bowls."

"Whose bright idea was that?" James asked, watching as she emptied some of the punch into a glass, and the punch bowl refilled.

"I did," Alice said, glaring. "I thought it was a good idea."

"How is that a good idea?" James exclaimed. "Now if someone tries to poison us we can't get rid of it."

She shrugged. "We'll have evidence."

James thought for a moment before shrugging. "I guess that's true."

"So there!" Alice sniffed, raising her chin.

James rolled his eyes

"Lily?"

"Yeah, James?"

"You look...beautiful."

Lily smiled at him. "Thank you."

Alice looked between them a few times. "Er...I'm going to go find Frank, then. You two have fun."

James came around the table and hugged Lily. He just loved having her close to him.

She looked up at him and smiled. "What was that for?"

James grinned and shrugged. "Dunno. Sorry I've gotten you involved in all of this."

She narrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"If I'd never started dating you, you never would have known about Peter," James said. "And we wouldn't be here now, trying to stop an entire seventh year from drinking some mysterious potion to inflate the pride of the Death Eater Idiots."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Doesn't even matter. I don't blame you. Plus, I'm head girl, so I probably would have gotten involved anyways."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, the band started to play and a few people started to shuffle in. James quickly covered himself in the invisibility cloak and got to his spot. "You ready for this?"

"Are you kidding?" Lily said under her breath, gripping her wand and watching anyone who entered discreetly from beneath her eyelashes. "Bring it."

...

Ooooh...

Lily and Alice have pretty new dresses for the ball! Everyone is all strategically set up so that, hopefully, no one can poison the seventh years!

What will happen at the ball? Will the punch be poisoned?

Stay tuned ignoring the true meaning of the words "stay tuned."


	28. When Things Go Wrong

Lily watched every last person enter the Great Hall for the ball, and didn't see a single person who had been at that meeting until it was nearly a half hour into it, and everyone was dancing.

Apparently, the food was very good, for it was quickly disappearing. Actually, Lily realised she'd been so nervous about going through with this that she hadn't eaten much. And the food really was amazing tonight.

"Mm!" She exclaimed as she pulled away the mini cupcake she had been biting into. "Look, there!" She said, mouth full, pointing with her half-eaten cupcake.

Bellatrix swept into the room attached to Rodolphus' arm, looking as if she owned the entire castle. Or, at least like she deserved to own the entire castle. Not long after them came several others from the meeting and then, finally, Crouch swaggered in.

"What should we do?" Alice hissed.

Lily shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. Not until he tries something."

Lily watched as everyone danced and partied, completely unaware of the fact that things could go wrong, they could end up doing really stupid things that they really didn't want to do.

Lily sighed. She sort of wished she and James could have been allowed to dance. But he had to stay hidden, or this plan would never work. And they were the only ones who knew-it was up to them.

"Hey, Lily!"

Lily jumped at the sound of her name and spun away from the food table to see Larry Price sauntering over to her.

"Oh, hello, Larry," she said politely enough, though by now she knew he'd been cheating on her with his now fiancée.

He grinned. "No James?"

Lily shrugged and shook her head. "No, he's sick."

"That's too bad," Larry replied, coming around and leaning against the table beside her.

"I suppose," Lily replied, trying to remain indifferent to his being there.

"Your first seventh year dance and you don't even get to have a date," he continued.

Lily shrugged again. "I don't mind, really. I'm not a huge fan of dancing."

"That's not what you told me when we dated."

Lily sighed. "Right, well, I've changed since we dated."

"Obviously, if you're dating the boy you always told me how much you hated."

"Was there something you needed, Price, or are you trying to make me angry?" Lily growled, glaring at him.

"Hey, don't be angry with me," Larry said, putting up his hands defensively. "I'm not the one who abandoned my date."

If Lily hadn't known he was there, she probably wouldn't have heard James' low growl.

"He didn't abandon me, I told him to stay behind so he wouldn't push himself," Lily snapped. "And you shouldn't be talking. Where's your fiancée? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"She died," Larry replied.

"Oh, Merlin, Larry," Lily whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "I was only marrying her for my fathers approval."

Lily glared. "That's not very nice."

He shrugged and glanced at her. "In the world of upper-class Purebloods, no one is very nice."

"I'm glad I'm not a part of that world, then," Lily said, noticing a small tickle in the back of her throat. She'd eaten too many crisps.

"It's not so bad," Larry said, watching as she choked. "Punch?"

She nodded, holding out her hand for the punch he offered.

She drank it all at once, but realised she needed more.

It was then that she saw. Everyone was choking, reaching for the punch.

"Where's Crouch?" Lily whispered, feeling the beginning of the effects of the potion.

Somebody next to her burst into uproarious laughter, unable to control themselves from going nearly insane.

James whipped off his invisibility cloak. "There!" He exclaimed, watching Crouch run from the room. He quickly pulled out his wand and shut the door, locking it. He ran through the crowd of people, feeling how dry the air was making him _really _want a drink, but he knew that it was filled with potion now. He got onto the podium at the front of the great hall. "Listen to me!" He shouted. "Don't drink the punch!"

"It's too late, Potter!" Bellatrix. She was laughing chaotically, watching the craziness ensue around her. "They've all had something, everyone! Just look at your little girlfriend!"

James' eyes shot to Lily, whose lips were pressed tightly against Larry's. His heart clenched and he had to remind himself that she couldn't help it. Suddenly, Sirius ran through the room, screaming holy hell as he was chase by a swarm of girls who were ripping at their clothes, one girl already holding the sleeve of Sirius' shirt.

Everyone was going mad. James watched as Lily continued snogging her ex boyfriend and pulled her off of him to avoid allowing her to get to second base with the jerk. When she saw him she shrieked his name and nearly sucked his face off. Though it was nearly physically painful, he pried himself from her lips and looked around, wondering what he could do to stop this. Alice, Marlene, Mary, Sirius, Remus and himself were the only ones, besides the Slytherins, who had had anything to drink. He held tightly to Lily as he tried to think of something to do.

Several girls who weren't trying to molest Sirius immediately went to James. He put them in body binds and they crashed to the floor, their dazed eyes following him everywhere.

One couple started shagging right there on the table, pushing all of the food backwards and onto the floor. Some boy was swinging from the banners and streamers hanging on the ceiling, and it was practically a grind-fest.

One girl started snogging another, and another girl started punching another. Many guys were starting fights over girls who just went off with the next free person. Somebody was lighting things on fire and laughing as they burned.

Finally, someone had enough of a brain to completely freeze everyone. Not even James, who was struggling to contain Lily, could move.

Remus stood up in the front of the room, panting from the effort of casting such a powerful spell, looking around the room. Then, he began picking out several people who he allowed to move, and some who he allowed to talk. James, Alice, Marlene, Mary and Sirius collapsed to the ground, while all of the Slytherins and others from the Death Eater Youth began shouting to be released immediately.

"Quiet!" Remus roared. "James! Sirius! Up here, now!"

The two boys complied. James removed himself from Lily's embrace and jogged to the table, just as Sirius began shoving half-naked girls off of him and tried to adjust what was left of his clothing scraps.

"What should we do, mate?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "I have no idea. This is a disaster."

"I'll go find a teacher!" Alice yelled, turning to leave. But as soon as she opened the door, chaos ensued once again and everyone started up what they'd been doing. Lily stood on the table and started throwing food everywhere. Several girls tried climbing on the stage to get to Sirius, and the Death Eater Youth were trying to escape. It would have worked, if Professor McGonagall hadn't come to the rescue.

"What is going on in here?" She demanded, looking around the room. No one stopped moving, which only proved to fuel the professor's anger. "I knew it was a bad idea to let the students run their _own _ball!"

She waved her wand, causing anyone under the influence of _anything _to drop over. To those still standing she referred her next statement.

"Headmasters office. _Now_."

...

Not much about this that I can say, except the ball was a disaster, and Lily kissed Larry! :O

Well, I'm going to WI State Fair! Stay tuned! :)


	29. Detention and Headaches

James took Lily with him. Her being Head Girl meant she should probably be there, but he kept her unconscious, just in case.

"What on _earth_ happened down there?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Professor, it wasn't us, it was Barty Crouch!" Alice exclaimed.

"You can't prove that!" Barty snapped.

"Sure we can," James said. "Just use our memories. We saw you take the potion from Bellatrix in your little club meeting the other day! It was your job to poison everyone!"

"How do you know we weren't just putting something in to make sure no one would feel tired the next day?" Bellatrix said innocently.

"Don't give her that crap," Sirius yelled. "Professor, you've got to believe us, they're bad news! They have this club-the Death Eater Youth! They tied us up the first Hogsmeade trip-"

"They tried to strangle Lily-" James broke in.

The arguments were loud now, and a vein was beginning to throb in McGonagall's forehead.

Just then, Headmaster Dumbledore wandered into the room, looking cheerful despite the yelling.

"May I ask," he said, "what we're all arguing about?"

"The Death Eater Youth spiked the punch with a potion-"

"They're accusing us-"

"They're lying-"

"Our club is innocent, and only during the day-"

"Can't you see they're awful?"

It took a half an hour before McGonagall announced that because no one would fess up, everyone had three weeks of detention, every night except Sundays. Lily got out of it on account of being unconscious. The only thing that the teachers managed to find out was that the punch had indeed been spiked from a sample they'd sent Remus for, him being the most trustworthy.

James carried Lily back to their room with everyone else following quickly afterwards.

James woke her up when they'd returned. The potion had worn off, leaving her with an awful headache and not a clue as to what had happened.

James couldn't bring himself to tell her what she'd done with Larry. He knew she couldn't help it, but...

"I can't believe this," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I'm not done with my detention for being up past curfew! I hate my life."

James glared at him as he stroked Lily's hair. Lily was resting against his chest, eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep. He didn't have a girlfriend who had just snogged her ex-boyfriend.

_What did it mean? Does she still love him?_

James sighed. Lily snuggled closer. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"'Course," he mumbled. "Why would I not be? Whoa!"

Suddenly, Alice grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him to the other side of the room. "We need to talk," she said viciously.

"Fine!" James said, ripping his wrist from her insanely tight grip. "Geez, woman! No need to be so violent!"

She rolled her eyes. "James, _do not_ tell Lily about what she did with Larry."

"What?" James said, eyes widening. "I have to eventually! I mean, she wouldn't want me to lie..."

James' eyes wandered to Lily, who was now leaning against Remus. He probably would have felt jealous if he didn't know they had been best friends for a very long time, and Remus was a friend as well, who promised, along with Sirius and Peter, to never come on to Lily.

"No!" Alice shook her head. "James, you've got to let me do all the talking. She'll take it better from me, and it'll make it easier on you."

James sighed. "Alright, but promise to tell her I wasn't being a coward or anything."

Alice winked. "Promise."

She returned to everyone else and James sighed before following her.

"Well, I'm going back to my room," Alice announced. "I should probably go find Frank, too. What do you think they did with everyone?"

"Probably sent them to bed and hoped none of them ended up parents or with an STD with no idea why," Sirius laughed.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I should probably go, too. Goodbye, Lily."

"Bye, Remus," she whispered as he lifted her from his chest and back onto James. "Bye, everyone."

"Bye, Lily," they said softly, and soon they were alone.

"I'm going to bed," Lily said softly.

"Goodnight," James said. "I-"

She smiled at him. "Goodnight."

He sighed as the door clicked shut. "I love you."

...

Very short. But I'm the writer. Bite me.

So, yeah...they all have detention except for Lily, and Alice doesn't want James to tell Lily, thinking it best she does so herself.

It's _early..._

K, bye!

Oh yeah-stay tuned!


	30. Headaches and Detentions

The day after the ball was one of the oddest days ever. No one could remember what happened the night before. Several girls couldn't understand why their dresses had ripped, and more than a few boys couldn't find their pants for the life of them. One girl was asking around for spells to cover up mysterious red marks on her neck and shoulders. And Lily couldn't figure out why James was being so distant.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Hm?" Lily looked away from the bowl of soup she'd been staring into, trying to think of something she might have done wrong to make James act like this.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lily nodded and stood up, following Alice out of the Great Hall after giving James a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on, Alice?"

"Nothing, really," Alice replied, turning around when they'd reached a small corner just outside the Great Hall. "I just decided to tell you this before I have to go to my detention..." She took a deep breath.

"Alice, please, what is it?" Lily said, still really tired from the night before.

"Lily, you kissed Larry Price last night."

Lily took a step back, wondering if she'd heard Alice correctly. She shook her head. "That's funny. It sounds like you just said I kissed my ex-boyfriend. Sorry, I'm pretty out of it. What did you say?"

Alice bit her lip. "Lily...that _is _what I said."

Lily shook her head again. "No, I didn't. I don't even _like _Larry anymore."

"I _know _that, Lily," Alice said. "But the potion...it made you forget that you don't like him. It made you forget a lot of stuff, sweetie. It's not your fault and James understands!"

"But why has he been so distant?" Lily asked, sliding down the wall to the floor.

Alice sighed and sat down next to her. "I'm not sure, Lily; maybe he's got a lot on his mind?"

"Yeah, because I snogged Larry freaking Price!" Lily exclaimed, dropping her face into her hands. "Why didn't he tell me himself?"

"I told him to let me tell you," Alice replied. "And Lily, he understands that it was the potion. He loves you. He wouldn't let something like this change his mind."

"He wouldn't?" Lily mumbled.

"Lily...are you crying?"

"Hm?" Lily wiped quickly at her eyes. "Of course I'm not! I've only gone on one date with him...I-"

"It's okay, Lily," Alice said, knowing Lily would just make something up that would only confuse the redhead further. "Do you want me to talk to him during detention?"

Lily nodded. "Thanks, Alice. You really are my best friend."

Alice laughed. "Of course I am! Now. You go get something from Madam Pomfrey for your headache and go to bed. Go on! Now."

Lily laughed and took the hands Alice offered to pull herself to her feet, then did exactly what she'd told her to do.

Alice shook her head after the girl. "She's finally growing up," she said with a sigh before returning to the others so they could all go to detention together.

...

The point of this detention was to make all of them work together and become friends, but it was completely pointless. There was no way in eternity that James, Alice, Sirius or Remus would ever become friends with Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius, Barty Crouch, Snape, Avery, Mulciber, Larry Price or Peter.

Things were not going well only four minutes into their detention, when they were all walking down to Hagrid's hut for their very first detention.

"I can't believe they put all ten of us in detention together," Mulciber grumbled.

"Are you retarded?" James said. "There are twelve of us here."

Mulciber recounted everyone before narrowing his eyes at James and saying, "Wait. Did you just call me retarded?"

"Well I didn't call you the queen of England," James snapped.

"Why, you-!" Mulciber cracked his knuckles, but Bellatrix, realising they would only get in more trouble if they fought, no matter how much she wanted to see James' face smashed in, stepped in.

"Oh, don't bother him," she said sweetly. "He's just upset because his little girlfriend was macking on Little Larry."

Larry's skin flushed, wether from embarressment or anger, no one could tell. "Could you please stop calling me that?"

"Why?" Said Bellatrix, sneering at him. "Does it _bother _you, the things I know?"

He glared at her. "Whatever, Black."

"Yeah, whatever, Black," James snapped. "And just so you know, I _don't _care about that. She doesn't even remember it."

"Er...James?" Alice spoke up. "I told her before we came here."

He swallowed. "How did she take it?"

"Oh, better than I'd expected!" Alice exclaimed. "Er...she only cried for about a minute."

"She _cried_?" James exclaimed.

"Just because she thinks you're being distant."

The Death Eater Youth were snickering at their little conversation.

"Distant?" James asked. "But that's not even because of Price! I'm not trying to be distant!"

"That's what I told her..."

James swore. "This detention better not last too long. I need to go talk to Lily."

"Well if it ain't the Marauders!" Hagrid exclaimed, lumbering out of his hut, a big, cheerful smile on his face. "And little Alice Shorttop!" He patter her head. "Well, I'll start you off easy. I need you to move those pumpkins up to the castle. And you all need to help each other. Give me yer wands."

The Marauders and Alice handed theirs over immediately, but the others were more reluctant to give them up.

"What, scared that you won't have anything but your hands to kill us with?" Sirius sneered. "Just give him your wands and we can get this over with."

They begrudgingly obeyed, and the twelve of them moved over to the garden, where they broke into two groups, the members of each fairly obvious, and began moving the huge pumpkins up the hill towards the castle.

It had quickly become a race, fueled by cruel jibes. The Marauders and Alice were much better able to get along, and they had their second one halfway up the hill when the Death Eater Youth were still trying to remove their second from the patch.

"That lazy oaf," Bellatrix grumbled as she pushed the pumpkin. "Why can't he do this himself?"

"Are all Slytherins morons?" Sirius grunted under the weight of their third. "It's _our_ detention. And don't make fun of Hagrid. He's got more class than you'll ever have."

"Ugh!" Bellatrix exclaimed. She searched for her wand and obviously couldn't find it, causing her to trip over a root, falling into the mud.

"Bella!" Rodolphus exclaimed, helping her up. The others groaned as they tried to move the rather larger pumpkin up the hill with two less people.

"I hate you, Sirius!" She exclaimed. "Don't you have any love for your family?"

He snorted. "What family? I was _disowned, _remember? Of course you don't, you're too full of yourself to think farther than how to style your hair for your shag-fests."

Bellatrix let out a growl before leaping at Sirius, knocking him to the side of his pumpkin and tackling him. It seemed she was winning for a moment, before Sirius flipped her over and glowered down at her. "Get away from me, you crazy-"

"Sirius?" James said. "Er...Sirius?"

The two had just enough time to roll out of the way as a giant pumpkin tumbled down the hill, narrowly avoiding Hagrid's hut and smashing into a thousand pieces in the Forbidden Forest.

"Oi!" Hagrid called out. "Careful with those pumpkins! You got two more before you can leave!"

"Sorry, Hagrid!" Remus called. "Come on, guys. Let's just get another pumpkin so we can leave."

Sirius got off of his cousin, repressing the urge to stomp on her sneering face. He spat on her before running off to get another pumpkin. Her screams could be heard up in the Heads Tower, where Lily was patiently awaiting James with a big surprise.

...

Lily is worried James doesn't like her anymore, so now she's got a present for him! And detention...let's just say it's not going so well...

Stay tuned to find out more as this story just seems to keep going and going and going...

and going and going and going...

K, bye! ^^


	31. Letters and Aurors

I don't own Harry Potter or That 70's Show. ^^

...

James groaned as he entered the heads commons. He wasn't looking forward to talking to Lily about what had happened, and even more, he was already beginning to feel impossibly sore from pushing all of those pumpkins up the hill.

"Lily?" He called when he'd entered. There was no answer. He looked around. "Lily?"

"Hi, James."

He jumped and spun around. And there Lily was, wearing the prettiest green nightgown he'd ever seen. Maybe the shortest, too. He swallowed hard. "Er...where'd you get the dress?"

She fingered the hem and shrugged. "Alice gave it to me. Listen, James, I just wanted to apologise. I don't even like Larry-at all! He's absolutely nothing to me."

James smiled softly. "I know."

Lily's face scrunched up and she flew across the room, burying her face in his chest. "Good!" She cried. "Because I was so worried that you were mad and didn't like me anymore."

James chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms tightly around Lily, kissing her hair. "Lily, I could never be mad at you. "Quite the opposite, actually. Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lily leaned her head back and sniffled, her tear filled eyes shining. "Really?"

James grinned. She shoved her face into his chest again. "Yes, please."

James hugged her tightly.

Lily sniffed again and leaned back. She looked down, her hands behind a back. "So...I kind of wanted to make it up to you."

James cocked his head to the side. "Really? How?"

She looked up at him and bit her lip before she quickly darted forward and kissed him quickly on the lips. He seemed dazed for a moment, but he shook his head and placed his hands on either side of he face, looking into her eyes before he kissed her again.

...

It was official. James had complete control over my world, and I was _complerely _powerless against him. He had reduced me to a pathetic puddle of Lily, made completely of sugar and happiness and lovey-dovey romance and need. I had never seen myself this way, and, quite frankly, I couldn't seem to get used to the blushes, the random urges to touch his hair or his face, to make him smile, to make him happy. I was beyond happy-now I knew why Alice acted the way she did when she was with Frank, or even Mary when she was with Sirius. It was so different and I was having trouble deciding wether or not it was a good different or a bad different.

James and I spent every moment we weren't sleeping or bathing together, and even then when we slept we were somewhat by each other. Some nights we'd stay up so late that we'd fall asleep together in the common room, happy as ever.

Christmas was nearing, though, and with the cold came more and more post-parents asking for Christmas gift lists and wishing for their children to come home for the holidays.

Amidst all of the happiness came a sudden stop in my own cheer. It came with a letter from my dear sister Petunia.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm not sure if this reached you or not-I used the owl you gave mum and dad a few years back, and didn't really know how it worked. Oh well._

_Lily, I don't know how to make this sound nice, so I'm just going to put it down. Mum and dad died last night. A man in dark clothes from your world, I assume, came and killed them last night for apparently no reason, along with almost half of the town. Some men from your world came before any of the police and tried to settle it, but I told them about you. They have what's left of your things in some place called Gringotts, the key to which they told me you have with you. Because I'm marrying him this summer, I am to live with Vernon. And because you're a witch and seventeen, you will be on your own. Your share of the inheritance has been transferred into wizard money and also put in your Gringotts._

_I'm very sorry, Lily. I've been so mean to you over the years, and it's all because I was jealous of you. Now that we're both on our own, we may never see each other again, and I'm sorry for that, too._

_You can keep the owl, Lily. I have no need for it._

_Love,_

_Your sister, Petunia Evans_

Lily couldn't even comprehend what was going on. She tried to stay strong, though, as she stood up, letter in hand, and stepped away from the table.

"Lily?" James asked her worriedly. "Lily, are you alright?"

She nodded and cleared her throat. "James, after breakfast, could you please take this owl up to the owlry? I have to go see the Headmaster about something."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Lily shook her head and offered up a measly smile. "No, I'll be okay. I might not be in classes, though."

She gave James a kiss on the cheek and waved to everyone before leaving for her bedroom as quickly as her legs would carry her. She'd wait until after breakfast to talk to Dumbledore, when everyone was in classes. She got to her room and collapsed on her bed, prepared to cry her eyes into her pillow. But she found that all she could do was heave a few heavy sighs and blink at her stinging eyes. Nothing came out, not even when she tried to force herself to cry.

"Petunia angry, shooting unicorns, Death Eaters, parents dead..." Nothing. She took a deep breath and went for the big guns. "That time we were going to go to the carnival but we accidentally backed over the dog and instead of going to the carnival I spent the afternoon burying my dead dog."

Nothing.

What was wrong with her? She cried when her dog died, she cried when she thought she'd lost James because of kissing Larry, she cried when Larry broke up with her-she cried a lot, actually. Why not now?

Angry with herself, she checked her watch and saw that class would have started five minutes ago. Slinging her book-bag over her shoulder and clutching her letter tightly, Lily headed towards the Headmaster's office. Because she was a head, she was always granted immediate access.

She realised she'd have to wait, though. Someone was already with the Headmaster.

Two someone's.

"Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter," Dumbledore started, causing Lily's heart to nearly stop cold. "I'm afraid that if you two start _another _fight in the hallways before and in between classes, you will receive even more detention, worse than the two weeks you were given after the Ball. I'll let you off with a warning-you're dismissed.

Snape nearly ran from the room, but paused long enough to nod and give a light smile in Lily's direction. She barely had the chance to return the gesture before he was out the door.

James, though, was different.

"Lily?" He stopped dead in his tracks to stare at her, dumbfounded.

"Get to class, James," Lily said quietly. She wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, much less James, who wouldn't give her a second alone if she did.

"But Lily-"

"I'm afraid Miss Evans is correct, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore called, his eyes twinkling in that way of his.

James nodded. "Yes, sir."

Lily watched Janes leave from under her eyelashes, and then approached the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, sir?"

"Yes, Lily, what is it?"

Lily dropped into the chair in front of him. "Can I talk to you about something personal?"

"Any time you need an ear, I am here," Dumbledore replied, smiling softly at her.

Lily took a deep breath and nodded, before handing her favourite professor the letter her sister had sent her.

"Ah," he said. "I see you are in a bit of a predicament. I am very sorry, Lily."

Lily nodded again. "Professor, what am I to do? I don't have nearly enough money to live on my own for any amount of time!"

"Yes, but Lily, you've got the grades to get a job as anything you want to be," Dumbledore replied gently. "Tell me, dear. What is it you want to be?"

Lily thought for a moment. "Well...recently, I've really wanted to become an Auror."

"Done," Dumbledore quickly replied. "If you pass your N.E.W.T.S, which I have no doubt you will do, you could become the greatest Auror ever. Not only are you good with books and logic and grades, you're good at putting your skills into action, which is just what you need to be an Auror, along with the passion to right any wrong and keep people safe."

Lily nodded. "How would I come about becoming an Auror? I haven't even an idea where to start."

Dumbledore stood. "All you need to worry about now is your grades, and I will send a recommendation to the Department of Aurors immediately."

Lily felt her heart lift. "Oh, thank you, Professor!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the man.

He laughed and hugged her back. "Of course, Lily. Your life will not be wasted, I can assure you that. You will be an Auror if I have anything to say about it."

She pulled back, nearly glowing. "Thank you, so much."

"Not a problem, I assure you," he said. "And Lily? Feel perfectly free to take the day off from classes. Tomorrow is Saturday, anyways, and a Hogsmeade trip, so take all the time you need."

Lily's heart fell when she remembered why she was here in the first place. She nodded. "Thank you, professor. I think I'll take you up on that."

Lily left, then, wondering how she would tell James. She realised he would insist she live with him. She shook her head. She couldn't take charity like that. She was going to be an Auror! She'd be perfectly fine.

She sighed and set the letter on the table so she could go take a bubble bath and read a book, and maybe loose herself in the world of words. Godric knows she needed it.

...

Aw. :( Lily's parents died. But Dumbledore assured her that he will help her so she won't be lost after Hogwarts-she'll be an auror!

Stay tuned to find out how James takes the news. ^^


	32. First Arguments

James returned to the common room gasping for air, having ran the entire way there.

"Lily?" He exclaimed, searching the room for her. He noticed the bathroom door was closed. She must be in the bath...

He looked around the room for any evidence of why she might have missed all of her classes with no explanation. It was just so unlike Lily, and he was so confused...

There! On the table! It was the letter she'd received that morning, from the owl he'd taken to the owlry, just like she'd told him to do. Right after she'd read that letter, she'd been upset and confused.

He realised she had the letter when she'd gone in to see Dumbledore.

He sighed. He shouldn't read it. If she wanted him to know, then she'd have told him. And he knew she'd get to telling him eventually. He was her boyfriend! She'd told him everything. Including this, as soon as she was out of her bath.

Right?

Lily gasped and sat up fast. She groaned, realising she'd fallen asleep in the tub. She levitated her ruined and soaking book from the water and fixed it with her wand, good as new. She set the book and her wand aside, then pulled herself from the frigid water and turned on a hot shower as the water drained from the tub. When she was thoroughly warmed, she rung out her hair and wrapped herself in a towel, absently wondering what time it was as she left the bathroom.

Apparently, she thought when she saw James in the common room, staring intently at her letter, it was after class time.

James' gaze snapped to Lily's. "Lily."

"James..." she said cautiously. "How was class today?"

James approached her slowly. "Awful without you there."

She nodded. "Sorry. Dumbledore gave me the day off."

"Are you going to tell me about that?"

Lily didn't necessarily like his demanding tone. She shrugged. "Sooner or later."

James' eyes narrowed. "Why not now?"

She didn't look at him. "Not ready, I suppose."

She walked past him to pick up her letter and turned back to him. She got on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

"You're not going to dinner? Lily, you hardly even ate breakfast, and you didn't eat any lunch!" He sighed. "Please come? I'll wait for you to get dressed."

She shook her head, almost to her room. "Not hungry."

She squeaked as he pinned her arms to her door, causing her to drop her things and fearing that her towel might slip off.

"Please, Lily?" James asked, hazel eyes boring into green.

Lily swallowed hard, a single tear falling down her cheek. This alarmed James. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, James.

She pulled her arms free and got her things before shutting the door in James' dazed face.

She wiped the tear away, but it was the only one that fell. She dropped her things on her bedside table, hiding the letter in the jewellery box her dad had given her for her birthday in case James chose to go snooping, then she curled up in bed, hair wet and wrapped in only a towel. She fell asleep thinking of different ways she could break the news to James, while James spent all of supper thinking of ways he could get answers out of his girlfriend, and if this would interfere with him telling her he loved her.

...

Lily woke up a few hours later, shivering and in desperate need for some Pepper-up potion. She got out of bed and pulled on some pajamas, brushing her hair as she left her room.

She stopped short in the common room.

"Lily," James said civilly.

"James," Lily replied in an equal tone.

"Where are you going?" James asked curiously, setting aside his guitar.

Lily smiled a little, recalling the song he'd made up for her and still occasionally sang, referring to her as his "guinea pig." They were cute, after all. "Just to the Hospital Wing."

James stood, concerned. "What for?"

A sneeze answered his question. He nodded. "I'll come with you."

When Lily began to protest, James rose his hands defensively. "I promise I won't ask about the letter or anything else you don't want me knowing about."

Lily smiled and sighed in relief before taking his hand. James kissed her forehead and pulled back, alarmed. "You're burning up, love. Come on, let's get something for your fever."

Lily nodded and followed James out the door and to the hospital wing.

"Oh, Lily dear," Madam Pomfrey said, smiling. "I see you've got a bit of a cold. It's going around. Let me just get you something for that."

"Also get something for her fever," James called after her, making the medi-witch nod.

She returned a few silent minutes later with two different potions. "Might want to take these back in your room before bed, sweetheart. And how's your vision working?"

Lily smiled, taking the potions. "It's perfectly fine. But blue is now my least favourite colour."

Madam Pomfrey laughed. "Goodnight, dears. Oh! And Lily." She gave Lily a gentle pat on the hand. "I was so sorry to hear the news. There's a family in London I could contact if you ever find yourself needing a place to stay."

Lily tried to smile. "That's very kind of you. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

She nodded and they left.

"What news was she referring to?" James asked after several awkward moments.

"James, you promised," Lily whispered.

"That was before I realised the whole bloody school knows except for me!" James exclaimed. "Lily, I'm your _boyfriend_. Don't I have the right to know?"

"Not if I don't say you do!" Lily replied quickly.

"But why do I not, I don't understand!" He nearly shouted.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready James, I promise," Lily whispered.

"But I could make you feel better," he argued.

"You're doing a lousy job!" she replied.

"That's because you won't tell me what's wrong!" He yelled.

Lily stopped in her tracks. "You heartless jerk," she murmured before taking off, not giving it a second thought that James was ten times faster than her as she ran as fast as she possibly could.

...

O_O

Oh, dear. They're in a bit of an argument, aren't they?

So, Lily isn't ready to tell James, but he doesn't understand why, and keeps questioning her. This doesn't go over so well with Lily, and she runs off.

Oh, dear. I guess you'll have to stay and read, won't you? ^^

Stay tuned, then!


	33. Confessions Oh, and Christmas!

James caught up with Lily easily, but he didn't touch her, not wanting to upset her more. She ignored him, running on further until they'd reached the heads commons. Lily made to go directly into her room, but James blocked her way, knowing she could do nothing with her wand locked up in the room behind him.

She was panting, her jaw dropped. "Please let me go in?"

James shook his head. "Not until I can make this right. Lily, I'm _sorry._ I didn't mean to pressure you. It's just so frustrating that you won't tell me what's going on, and all I want to do is help because I _love you."_

Lily's eyes widened. Well, it wasn't exactly how he'd planned on telling her, but this would have to do.

Lily's eyes filled with tears and she stepped forward. James held out his arms at his confession.

Lily surprised them both by pulling back her fist and punching James in the chest. It didn't hurt, not even a little, but James wouldn't let her know that. She punched him again. It felt good, a good way of releasing all of her sadness and anger in the form energy.

Finally, she threw herself into James' arms, and she burst into terrible sobs. James' eyes widened.

"Lily?" He whispered, kissing her forehead. This wasn't the exact reaction he'd imagined from her. Actually, it wasn't even close.

She said something that was muffled by his shirt. "I'm sorry?" He said, stroking her hair.

"My parents died," she whispered.

James' mouth formed an "o" shape. He hugged Lily tightly as she began to cry. He led her towards the couch and sat with her on his lap, crying harder than he'd ever seen a person cry. "It's okay, Lily." He continued to whisper things to her until she slowly stopped, and simply sat on James' lap, sniffling every so often. She paused.

"I love you, James," she whispered before leaning up to kiss him. She returned to her previous position.

James was speechless. There were no words to describe how he was feeling. He'd never expected her to love him back, not ever. And now...here they were.

He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, Lily. Don't worry. I'll never let anything happen to you. I love you."

She drifted off to sleep shortly afterwards, and James took her to her bedroom, tucking her in and leaving a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

He couldn't get enough. It just felt so _right_ saying it to her.

He shook his head. What would Sirius say? Oh, Godric, what would Remus say?

He returned to his bedroom in a sort of daze, pulling off his clothes and shoes, grateful that the next day was Saturday. He didn't know how long he'd be able to stay away from Lily the next few days.

...

Lily woke up the next morning, her eyes uncomfortably dry. She crawled out of bed and pulled herself from her room, into the bathroom and dropped herself into the bathtub. She had been laying there for several minutes before realising she was laying in an empty bathtub with her clothes on. Slowly, she removed her clothes and turned on the water, dragging herself to her feet and trying to rinse the tear trails from her face.

She came out a few minutes later in her towel to go grab her clothes and brush her hair before going to Hogsmeade on the date James had planned. He was waiting for her in the common room with a big smile.

"Good morning, Lily," he said gently.

Lily smiled back and said absently, "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Sure," he replied. "You okay?"

She shrugged, at her door now. "I'm okay. Ready for Hogsmeade?"

He seemed shocked. "We're still going?"

Lily turned to face him. "Don't you want to go?"

James shrugged and shook his head. "Doesn't really matter to me."

Lily smiled. "Thanks, James."

After dressing, she and James went down for breakfast. Lily told everyone about her parents and braced herself for the fussing.

When everyone left, James took Lily out onto the grounds to relax for the day. He leaned against a tree with her head rested on his chest.

Lily had never met someone more sweet than James in her entire life.

...

With Christmas just a few days away, Lily realised that this year, she wouldn't be returning home to her parents. She had no living family except for Petunia and, quite frankly, she didn't want to spend her holidays with Petunia and Vermin. And, just as she had expected, James immediately offered up his spare room.

"I don't know, James..." she said hesitantly. "I mean...Alice asked, too, and so did Mary and Marlene..."

"Oh, come on!" James said, poking her in the ribs. "You have to help Sirius and I plan our Christmas party!"

"Christmas party?"

"Of course!" James exclaimed. "The one I've invited you to every single year I've thrown it, the one you always refuse to come to."

"Oh, right..." Lily said, blushing. "Well...if I must."

James laughed. "You must. Come on, I'll help you pack!"

Lily rolled her eyes and followed James into her bedroom to pack up her things so they would be ready for the train the next day.

...

Short again, but a lot happened. ^^

Anyways, who wants to send the birthday girl a review? :)


	34. The Potter's House

Lily sat with Remus, Sirius and James on the way back from Hogwarts. They didn't want to all cram in again, so Lily said goodbye to her friends with a hug and a promise to write, and Lily took a seat beside James.

Sirius plopped into the seat in front of Lily. "That's it, guys. I'm in love."

James rolled his eyes. "Sure you are."

"I am!" He exclaimed. "Mary...she does things to me."

Lily laughed. "I think that's too much information."

He glared at them. "I don't care what you say. I'm in love and I don't care who knows it!"

"Alright, I'll just go tell Mary, then..." Lily said.

"No!" Sirius yelled. "No, she can't know!"

Lily laughed. "Right."

They chatted warmly for a while, when Sirius seemed to realise something.

"James...if Lily's staying with us...where is she going to sleep?"

"Did I mention we got a really comfortable new couch last week, Padfoot?"

"Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed. "I can't believe it."

James laughed. "I'm kidding. You're bunking with me."

Sirius sighed in relief, but crossed his arms and sunk into his seat, glaring. "Lily, you've changed him."

Lily laughed and shrugged. "I guess I've just had a good influence on him."

"But he still uses those crappy pick-up lines, doesn't he?"

Lily sighed this time. "I can't seem to beat those out of him, no matter how hard I try."

They all laughed while James grumbled about them not being able to see his pure talent in wooing women.

When the train slowed to a stop at the station and they all got off, James stood up and got down Lily's trunk for her. "Want me to carry it for you?"

"Of course I don't mind!" Sirius exclaimed, shoving his trunk into James' hand. James dropped it and absently shoved Sirius away as he picked up Lily's trunk. She smiled at him and they left the train together, headed towards the Potter's car, Sirius grumbling and following them. They said goodbye to Remus, who got into his own parents car and they drove away.

"Hello, Sirius, James," Mr. Potter greeted as Sirius got in the front seat and Lily and James got in the back. "Oh, and who is this beautiful young girl."

Lily giggled and said politely, "I'm Lily Evans, Mr. Potter. Thanks for letting me stay at your house for Christmas."

He grinned and shook her hand. "Absolutely no problem. Good to meet you, though I know all about you already. James never shuts his mouth about you."

Lily blushed and sat back, buckling her seatbelt as James complained about his father.

"It's fine, James," she finally whispered, laughing quietly. She kissed him. "Just calm down, okay?"

He sat back in his seat with his goo-goo eyes firmly glued to his face, and Lily laughed, taking his hand.

The drive was long, but definitely worth it, as the scenery was beautiful. They ended up in Godric's Hallow, which Lily had read plenty about. They approached a big house towards the end of a cul de sac, and Lily felt her breath escape her.

"James, is that where you _live?" _She breathed.

He chuckled quietly. "Yeah."

"It's...it's _huge!"_

He laughed. "Well, you know."

She shook her head. "That's amazing. I can't even...wow."

He rolled his eyes and helped her out of the car, taking her trunk as Mr. Potter led her inside.

"It's even bigger inside!" She exclaimed, spinning around. "How do you not get lost?"

James laughed again. "You're so cute, Lily."

She couldn't even comprehend what he was saying as she looked around, at all of the fancy artifacts and paintings and statues. She shook her head once more. "Merlin, Potter."

"Resorting to my last name? You must be shocked."

She grinned and hugged him. "Thank you so much for letting me stay."

"No problem," he replied, hugging her back. "Let me show you to your room?"

She nodded and followed him up the stairs. Two flights, actually. He pushed open the door and Lily cringed. James rolled his eyes. "Sirius. I'll have him take these down."

The walls were covered in posters of muggle girls on motorcycles, pictures of he and his friends, and designs for different motorcycles, along with a description of all of their parts. Every other space was covered in Gryffindor banners. It was like Godric Gryffindor had blew up all over the walls. "I take it he likes motorcycles..."

"Yeah, he's always liked them," James replied, ruffling his hair as he set down her trunk and tried to clear a path to the bed. "He's actually got one down in my parents garage. Built it from scratch. I helped him, of course."

"Of course," Lily replied, following behind him as he pushed aside the mess cluttering the floor.

"Sirius!" James called.

Sirius appeared a few seconds later with a full mouth, five cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. "Prongs, mum made cookies! I'm in heaven. Oh, hey Lily. Like my room? I've spent two years on this mess. Isn't it just beautiful?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Wonderful."

He winked at her. "Thanks. But I'm guessing you want it removed?"

Lily laughed. "I guess you don't have to if it'll be too much trouble. I'm already taking your room."

Sirius laughed before walking to a picture of a basically naked girl on a beach, surrounded by tools, holding a wrench to her face. "This is my favourite," he said. "I've named her Tallulah."

"Tallulah," Lily stated.

"Right," Sirius replied. "Isn't she hot? I had her permanantly stuck to my wall, but I know a spell or two to remove things. She is now here, where I can see her whenever I like."

"Except when you're at Hogwarts, of course," Lily pointed out.

He hung his head. "Yes. Anyways, no one over eighteen can see them. Except for those I let see, like myself and anyone else who wants to. The Potters think they're just more Gryffindor stuff. Clever, aren't I?"

Lily laughed. "Simply a genius."

"Well, thank you," he said, sounding genuinely flattered. "Anyways, Mrs. Potter wants you to go eat cookies. I'm not allowed any more until you've had some."

Lily laughed again. "Well, wouldn't want you to starve."

Sirius shoved a few last cookies in his mouth before washing it down with his milk. "Right, so go eat cookies!"

Lily laughed. "As you wish, Mr. Black."

She followed James and Sirius down the stairs. "Now, I just want to warn you," James said. "My mum is a...very happy person. Just keep that in mind."

Lily nodded and entered the kitchen.

"Lily, dear! I've waited so long to meet you!"

...

Hi, guys! Thanks for all the birthday wishes. It was a pretty good one. ^^

So, Lily is staying in Sirius' bedroom, at the Potter's house! Well, we'll just see where this takes them. ^^

Stay tuned!


	35. The Fort!

Lily was enveloped by the biggest hug she'd ever received.

"Mum..." James whined. "Please, my girlfriend needs to breathe."

Mrs. Potter laughed, releasing Lily, who stumbled backwards, being easily caught by James. She smiled politely at his mom. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you."

Mrs. Potter, a tall, very fit lady with pretty black hair and blue eyes, shook her head, her messy hair matching that of her sons. "Don't even worry about it," she said as she began sticking cookie cutters into a big sheet of cookie dough. "I'm so happy to have you. James just talks non-stop about you, and I can see why. You're so pretty, and so polite."

Lily blushed. "Thank you."

"Would you like a cookie?"

"Or twelve?" Sirius said. "Please eat a cookie! I want another one and I'm being denied until you eat one!"

Lily laughed. "Sure, thank you."

Mrs. Potter handed Lily a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk with a wink. "The secret ingredient in love. Love can save lives if it's strong enough."

Lily smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Potter."

She grinned and nodded, returning to her cookie cutters. "Well, why don't you take those to your little fort, boys?"

James rolled his eyes. "Sure, okay, mum." He took a plate and a glass, and Sirius happily refilled his plate and glass, following James and Lily down the hall as he contentedly scarfed down his cookies.

"You have a fort?" Lily asked, one eyebrow raised.

James rolled his eyes again. "It's not really a fort. At least, not anymore. Sirius and I have our own room in the house to do whatever we want with. We used to call it the fort, back when we played war and stuff like that. Now we just go in there and talk or play board games or, I don't know, practise spells."

"Or discuss ways to get you to marry James!" Sirius called, mouth full.

James threw a cookie, which hit Sirius in the face before dropping into his milk, splashing it down his shirt.

"Aw, man!" Sirius exclaimed. "Thanks, Prongs. Thanks a real lot."

"Hey, anytime, mate," James replied, sounding frustrated. "Idiot," he then said under his breath.

Lily, though, giggled. "Ah, you were so desperate."

"Ugh, don't remind me," James said, opening the door to a room at the end of a very long, very dark hallway. "Anyways, here it is-the fort."

He opened the door and let Lily walk in first. She looked around. A sofa, three chairs, a coffee table, a radio, a few Gryffindor banners and some of Sirius' posters, pictures, a desk, some parchment, a few books, board games, a few guitars, several tools and motorcycle parts, a record player with several records, both muggle and wizard, brooms, and Quidditch stuff was just what Lily could see. It was more of a disaster than Sirius' bedroom, but at least the area around the couch was clean, and she could make her way to it. She and James took the couch while Sirius plopped down in a chair, trying to fish the cookie James had thrown out of his milk before it melted so he could eat it.

"What do you think, Lily?" He asked, mouth full of soggy cookie.

She shrugged. "Messy?"

He laughed and used his wand to clean the milk and crumbs from his shirt. "Yeah...I like it better this way. That's why Mrs. Potter isn't allowed in here. She'd have a heart attack and sell everything."

Lily laughed. "This is pretty cool. Kind of reminds me of this tree house Severus and I once built-" She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Wasn't all that fun, I suppose."

James and Sirius watched her curiously before James coughed, breaking the silence. Lily set her cookies and milk on the table before turning to her boyfriend, hand on his face. "Are you okay, James? Getting sick?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm okay."

She smiled back and nodded. "Okay. Just making sure. I wouldn't want to do this if you were sick."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

Sirius cheered. "Whoo!" He pumped a fist in the air. "First kiss in the fort! Go Potter!"

Lily laughed and sat back, snuggling into James' side before taking a bite of her first cookie. Her eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh! These are amazing!"

Sirius nodded. "Oh yeah. And we get them every day."

"Are you kidding me?" Lily shook her head. "Geez, no wonder you guys are so huge. How are you not like, five hundred pounds, though? I would be a blimp if I lived here."

James laughed. "Oh, Lily. You could never be a blimp. You're just too tiny."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I could be three hundred pounds in the future." She smiled at James. "Would you still love me if I was fat?"

He shrugged. "Sure. More of you to love that way."

Sirius laughed. "Oh, man. You've got it bad." He shook his head, finishing his cookies and reaching for a few off of James' plate. James swatted his hand away.

Sirius threw his hands into the air. "NOOOOOOO!"

James rolled his eyes. "Mum's making roast beef for dinner, calm down."

Sirius took his hands from his face where he'd been dramatically pulling at his skin and sat back, content. "Oh, okay. Then I won't starve."

Lily laughed. "Something tells me that living with Mrs. Potter means that you will never, ever starve."

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, you may be right about that."

Lily laughed again, glad she'd decided to stay for the holidays. She briefly wondered if Petunia was having a good holiday. She didn't think that being with a guy like Vernon Dursley meant happiness, but she still hoped for it for her sister.

...

Lily sighed and flopped down on James' bed. They'd just finished supper, and Lily didn't know if it would be possible for her to ever eat, ever again. She curled up into his pillow, his scent surrounding her and making her feel warm and sleepy. She rolled onto her side, examining his bedroom, which was exceptionally cleaner than Sirius' had been before he'd transferred it all into a trunk charmed so he could fit everything inside it. Said trunk was in the corner of the room, where a seperate bed had been set up for Sirius.

Lily shook her head. So this must have been what it was like to be rich.

"There you are!"

Lily rolled the other way to see James coming into the room. She smiled at him. "It smells better in here than in Sirius' room."

He rose an eyebrow, pausing at the end of the bed before sitting on it beside her. "Oh? What does it smell like?"

Lily rolled onto her back, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. James smiled. She looked so innocent, so adorable.

"It smells like...you."

"What do I smell like?" James asked, amused.

"Hm...Not sure. But it smells nice."

James laughed. "You smell good, too, Lily. Like lavender and coconut."

Lily shot up in James' bed. "James, those smell nothing alike."

He laughed again and shrugged. "Smells good to me." He reached out and pulled her to him. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. "Yup. Pretty as ever."

Lily curled up against him contentedly. "Thank you for letting me stay with you. I don't think I could have beared it, being all alone for Christmas at Hogwarts."

He gave her a light squeeze and kissed her hair. "Even if you'd said no, I would have stayed at the castle. I won't let you be alone, Lily. I love you."

"Love you, too, James," she whispered.

The two of them didn't move for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company, before Lily inquired as to where she could take a shower.

"Just down the hall, to the right," James said, not wanting to release her.

Lily laughed and pulled away. "Thank you. I'll come in and say goodnight before I go to sleep."

She kissed him on the cheek before leaving. James stared after before falling back on his bed, hoping he could control himself _all night _with her sleeping just down the hall.

Not to mention, she would be here for the next two weeks. He shook his head. Oh boy. This was going to be difficult.

...

Hi! I decided to post quickly while my friends are playing Rock Band. They're not good, so it's hilarious to watch and they keep restarting, so I've got plenty of time.

I'm running low on written chapters, even when I write one, like, daily. Pray that I can get some new ones written before I catch up with myself, guys, or you'll have to wait for new chapters like normal! :O I would hate to have to do that to you, so I'll get to work while they're failing Pictures of You.

Anyways, recap: Lily's at James' house. That's about it.

Stay tuned!


	36. Nightmares

Just as she'd said, Lily came in to say goodnight before bed. She gave James a rather passionate kiss before telling him she loved him and leaving.

"I love you," Sirius said in the girliest voice he could muster.

James glared at his best friend, sleeping just across the room from him. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle staying overnight with this guy, let alone the rest of Christmas break.

Sirius laughed and fell onto his back. "Ah, you've got it bad, mate."

James continued to glare, sitting up in his bed. "Oh, yeah? Who of us here was proclaiming his love for a girl he refuses to even let know he likes her on the train today?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Did that sentence even make sense?"

James rolled his eyes. Then he sighed. "Whatever, Padfoot. I love her, and I plan on marrying her."

Sirius rose his eyebrows. "Yeesh, Prongs. I knew you were serious, but I didn't know you were marriage serious."

James didn't reply, he just laid back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Lily.

"Whatever," Sirius said, rolling over, away from James and towards the wall. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Prongs. _I love you."_

James rolled his eyes again at the high-pitched voice and threw a pillow at his best friend. Sirius laughed and James said, "Night, Padfoot," before closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

...

James' eyes flew open. It was dark, still night. He'd only been sleeping for a few hours. Sirius was still dead out of it, but James could sense something was wrong. He sat up and groped around on his bedside table for his glasses and his wand before listening closely for anything out of the ordinary.

He then heard the sound that had woken him in the first place. It was a tiny whimpering noise, coming from the room next to his.

_Lily's room._

James whipped aside his comforter and threw the door to his bedroom open, nearly tripping over the doorframe. He careened down the hallway, brushing the wall as he, tipsy from sleep, looped to the side and gripped the doorknob to Lily's room. He opened it slowly before stepping inside, looking around for anything that might be threatening his girlfriend. Peering through the darkness and then with a _lumos_, he saw there was nothing there. Focusing his attention on Lily, he made his way to her, doing his best not to trip over Sirius' piles of trash, and he sat himself gently on the side of her bed.

She had her knees pulled up to her waist, one hand thrown over the side of the bed, the other curled gently behind her face. But her face was tense and there was a thin sheen of sweat covering her brow. As her breathing suddenly picked up, her hand curled into a fist and she made another whimpering sound, louder with him so close to her. She tossed onto her back, legs straight and arms thrown across on either side of her. Suddenly, she heaved in a breath and a scream ripped from her throat. James managed to muffle it with a quick spell as she shot up in bed, eyes wide and her hair flying around her as if it were a mad forest fire.

She looked wildly around, breathing heavily as James removed the spell. She spotted him sitting beside her and suddenly burst into tears, hugging James close. James held her tightly and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Lily, love," James whispered. "What's wrong?"

She was breathing very heavily as she tried to stop her tears, but she managed to whisper, "Nightmares."

James paused in his rocking for just a moment, then started up again. "Do you want to talk about them?"

She sighed shakily before turning to seat herself on his lap, leaning against his chest as she played with his fingers. "Okay," she began. "They always start I'm back at home, in my bedroom, asleep. Then I hear a really loud scream from Petunia's room, and I'll get up and run to her room. She'll be curled up underneath her desk, where we used to hide when we were little, and she'll be crying. I ask her what's wrong, and then she'll look up from her hands and her eyes are gone." She shuddered and James quickly resumed his rocking. She sighed. "So I'll run away screaming down the stairs to go get my mum and dad, and I'm not able to find them, but there's blood all over the house. For some reason, when I'm in the dream, I can never register that there's blood all over, but there is. So then, I go into the kitchen, and I realise it's cold, so I try to shut the door, but I see something out on the front yard, and it's my parents. They're all mangled and dead, and that's always where I wake up."

Lily sniffled a few times tearfully, and James tried to comfort her. "Do these happen often?"

Lily nodded. "Nearly every night since I've found out."

James shook his head and kissed her cheek. "Lily, I'm so sorry. I love you. Is there anything I can do?"

She hesitated before replying. "Could you stay with me tonight?"

James smiled and kissed her hair. "Of course, love."

She smiled too and laid down on her pillow. James lowered himself down in front of her to face her and pulled the blankets over the two of them. James held Lily close, and she was out in just a few short minutes. James followed quickly afterwards, a small smile on his face, the feeling of being able to help Lily through something so traumatic the only thing on his mind.

...

Aw. Lily's got nightmares, so James is spending the night with her. :)

Well, hope you enjoyed another really short chapter! The next few are pretty short, and then they start to get longer as the story comes to a close. Only a few more chapters left. :( I've been posting every day-almost!-for 36 days now! That's a long time!

All right, stay tuned!


	37. Decorate!

James' eyes slowly blinked open the next morning, and his mind immediately turned to the events of the night before. He looked down to see Lily pressed tightly to his chest, sleeping soundly in his arms. He smiled a bit and kissed her hair, causing her eyes to slip open as well. She smiled up at him.

"Good morning," she whispered hoarsely.

James grinned. "Morning. Want to go downstairs for breakfast? We need to start setting up for our Christmas party, it's tonight."

Her smile widened and she blinked sleepily before nodding. "Okay."

The two of them got out of bed and walked hand-in-hand down to the kitchen, where everyone was already seated, eating a breakfast fit for the Royal Family.

Sirius grinned hugely and pumped his fist several times, cheering.

James rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Padfoot, I know what you're thinking and you're completely wrong."

Mrs. Potter gave James a stern look. "It had better not be right. Lily's such a nice little girl and I don't want you dirtying her up."

James' eyes widened at how straight-forward his own _mother _was being, and Lily flushed a dark red. "Mum!" James exclaimed.

Mr. Potter laughed. "Oh, leave the kids be, honey. They're smart enough to figure things like that out on their own."

"Well, they are only seventeen," Mrs. Potter grumbled. "It's a horrible age. We're just lucky James found someone as sweet as Lily to keep him in shape."

James rolled his eyes and pulled out a chair for Lily, who took Mrs. Potter's advice and helped herself. James took the seat next to her and did the same.

"So," said Mrs. Potter. "All of the stuff you need for snacks and food is in the kitchen, and some of it will require a little bit of cooking, but nothing you three can't handle. The decorations are in the cupboard under the staircase on the second floor, and brooms for afterwards are there as well."

Lily swallowed her bite of bacon. "Where will you be during the party?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter and I are going to Italy this Christmas," Mrs. Potter replied with a smile. "We'll be back around six tomorrow morning. We wouldn't want you three to have to spend Christmas alone, with no family."

Lily smiled and continued with her meal. It felt nice to know they'd already silently accepted her as family.

Soon after breakfast, the house elves cleaned off the table and the Potters got their bags. After a quick goodbye and making sure they remembered not to do anything Remus wouldn't do, they apparated directly to their hotel.

Shortly after, Remus showed up to help with the party, and they all got to work.

It was a huge hassle, decorating the _entire house_. Lily really didn't think it was all that necessary. The house was already decorated, just not for a party. She didn't understand why they had to put streamers on the ceiling in the fifth floor bathroom. Who on Earth would even go that far, anyways? And when Sirius explained what one might be doing up there, Lily threw her arms in the air and exclaimed, "If that's what they're doing, they won't be looking at the bloody streamers anyways!"

Lily took on the task of cooking. When Mrs. Potter had said it required _some cooking, _Lily hadn't expected her to mean that three quarters of the work was cooking. After pouring some chips and salsa into bowls, she found that everything else required cooking skills, which she had little of. Cake, cookies, brownies, cupcakes, muffins, ten different dips, little roll things, pockets filled with different ingredients, most stuff Lily hadn't known you could make if it wasn't frozen and microwaveable. But she got on it, and soon, the three ovens in the Potter's kitchen were full, and the sweet scents of baking were wafting through the house, leading the noses of three hungry boys to her area.

She was pulling trays out and setting them on the counter just as fast as she was putting something new into the oven. "Will someone please put these on serving trays and in bowls, please?" She begged.

Apparently, this meant sample three of everything before putting it in something appropriate for serving, and she had soon kicked everyone back out so she could do it herself.

It had taken five straight hours of cooking, but she finally had everything on Mrs. Potter's list completed. She put everything in bowls and on trays and levitated them out into the family room, where the party would be taking place. She painstakingly arranged everything nicely on the table before stepping back to admire her work.

She stepped right into James' embrace. "You did a wonderful job, love."

She shrugged. "I guess. But thanks anyways."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "And are you excited for your gift?"

Lily's brow narrowed as she stepped away from James to turn and look at him. "What gift?"

He laughed. "Your Christmas gift, of course!"

"From who?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sirius," he said sarcastically, before laughing again as she looked over at Sirius, who was charming mistletoe to capture whoever was stuck under it to be forced to kiss or unable to leave. "Me, of course! Who else?"

"Oh, right!" Lily exclaimed. "Em, I guess so. Why, what did you get me?"

"It's a surprise, of course!" he said. "What kind of present would it be if I just gave it to you?"

She sighed. "Okay, fine...But I bet you'll like my gift to you!"

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything!" James said. "You saying yes to go out with me that first time was enough presents for every last birthday and holiday for the rest of my life."

Lily was practically glowing with happiness. "Really? You mean it?"

He nodded.

"Well, you're getting a present anyways," Lily replied before turning to make sure she'd turned the oven off. "And you're going to like it!"

James laughed and smiled. "Good."

James returned to decorating the house, needing to be finished before people began piling in for one of the best Christmas parties they've ever seen.

...

Whoa now!

So, a Christmas party! Lily and James and Sirius and Remus set out to decorating while the Potter's are in Italy. And Lily and James have presents for each other! :D

So...don't be alarmed...but this is my last written out chapter. But, don't fret! I'm going to make sure that I have chapters to post! I'll feel horrible if I don't, especially this close to the end.

Anyways, Christmas party next! Imagine the possibilities! Hope I meet your expectations! Stay tuned to find out! ^^


	38. The Christmas Party

People began showing up not long after Lily retreated into the kitchen. Just as she threw the last napkin into the garbage can, James ran in to find her.

"Lily!" He exclaimed. "Everyone's here! Come on!"

Lily shook her head. "Gotta go change. Be right down, okay?"

He nodded and kissed her before leaving to continue hosting his guests. Lily went upstairs through the House Elve's passageways so no one would see her covered in flower and in baggy clothes. She rifled through her trunk and found it, the party dress Alice had wasted no time in finding and sending to her. With a few quick spells, all the wrinkles left her dress, her hair was brushed, her teeth were cleaned, all traces of cooking ingredients gone from her skin. She dropped the dress over her head and suddenly felt ridiculous as she looked in the mirror. She rolled her eyes, both at the fact that Sirius had a full length mirror in his room and that the dress Alice had picked for her was so not...Christmas.

She shook her head and examined the dress. Knee length, sparkling green, cross straps across her chest and her back. She laughed at her reflection before turning to run down the stairs, excited to show Alice she was wearing her dress.

She ran straight into Remus, who laughed. "Careful, Lily. Wow." He stepped back and shook his head, removing his steadying hands from her waist. "You look beautiful, Lily."

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Remus. Have you seen Alice?"

He rolled his eyes. "Mistletoe."

Lily nodded. "Thanks. Should have guessed."

Lily ran to where she'd seen Sirius hanging mistletoe and found Alice abusing her mistletoe rights. Rolling her eyes, she pulled Alice off of her fiance, who laughed and walked away to find someone to talk to. Alice turned around, ready to yell at her best friend, when she saw what she was wearing.

"Lily!" She squealed, hugging her best friend. "You wore it! Oh my Godric! You look gorgeous!"

Lily laughed and pulled away from the hug. "Thanks!" She looked at Alice's dress, which was much more _Christmas_-a long-sleeved sweater dress. "You look pretty, too, of course."

Alice waved her off and rolled her own eyes. "Yeah, right. I wore this last year. Weddings aren't cheap, Lily."

Lily's eyes bugged. "Then why did you buy me a dress?"

Alice shook her head, grinning. "I didn't. That's the material from my bridesmaid dresses. I had some extras, transfigured it into a dress, changed it from purple to green, and ta-dah! A pretty dress, fit for a Lily!"

Lily laughed. "Well, thank you. I love it."

"How does James like it?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Lily laughed some more. "I haven't shown him yet. I wanted to make sure you approved, first."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Lily, I made the freaking dress. I know what it looks like. Go show your boyfriend!"

She turned Lily around and pushed her in the direction of James, who was perusing the music selection, apparently not liking what some girl had showed him.

Lily pointed at one of her favourite muggle bands-the Doors, a record she had contributed to the group-and James turned around. "The Doors? They're okay, I mean-Lily!"

Lily laughed. She put her hands behind her back and gestured to the CD. "You don't have to play-"

Her speech was suddenly stopped by James' lips. "You're so pretty you made me forget my pick-up line," he whispered. She smiled.

"Thank you."

They stood, just appraising each other, appreciating each other, when Sirius jumped in between them, one arm around James, one around Lily. "You enjoying the party, Lily?"

Lily nodded. "Sure, I guess."

"Good, good," Sirius said. "Then why don't you go enjoy it? I've got to have a word with Mr. Potter, here."

"Sure, okay," Lily said, wandering over to Mary, who had her arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, apparently missing her boyfriend.

She grinned at her as Lily approached. "Hey, Lily. Your boyfriend ditch you, too?"

Lily shrugged. "Nah, yours just wanted to have a chat. What do you suppose they're talking about?"

Mary shrugged, her eyes straying over to the two of them. "Not sure. But it doesn't look very good. They look kind of angry."

Lily nodded, also watching the conversation go on. Sirius' arm was still around James' as he pulled him towards an empty side of the house.

"Prongs, I heard that one Slytherin kid say that the Death Eater Youth were planning on sending someone to crash the party," Sirius mumbled, so as not to attract attention from anyone.

"Let them come," James growled. "They won't get passed the door without being shot at."

Sirius smirked. "That's what I like to here. But how do we know who it's going to be? What if they use Pollyjuice potion or something? Or what if they slip passed and-" He shook his head. "It'll just make the party that much more fun," Sirius announced. "What' a Potter-Black Christmas party without a little sparring?"

James laughed and rolled his eyes, recalling all of the times that he had had to fight people off of his property, either for getting too drunk off of spiked punch, causing fights, getting angry, or for just being too stupid to deal with anymore.

A slow song suddenly came on. "Well, I'll keep an eye out..." James said, inching away from Sirius. His eyes slipped over to Lily, who was fiddling with her dress, leaning against the wall beside Mary, with one leg crossed over the other. "I've gotta..." He swallowed. "I've gotta go."

Sirius laughed and patted James on the back. "Go get some, Jamesie."

James rolled his eyes and snuck over to Lily. He held out a hand, and she looked up from the floor, dropping the hem of her dress.

He winked. "Would you like to dance?"

Lily scanned the room, seeing all of the other dancing couples, realising the song was no longer a fast-paced one. She smiled and took his hand. "Of course I would."

James grinned and led her out to all of the other dancers. Lily leaned her head against his shoulder and James held her close.

They'd been dancing for most of the song when Lily realised her legs had suddenly stopped working, as had James', apparently, as he wasn't moving anymore. She laughed and looked up, her suspicions confirmed when she saw the little green leaves tied just above her and James.

Sirius was laughing, too, as he approached them. "Well, you guys know the rules."

Lily rolled her eyes before looking up at James. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, causing Lily to laugh more. Without any more hesitation, James dropped his lips to hers. Lily immediately felt her legs receiving the okay to move, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to. She blushed when people started cheering and James put a hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer, but when everyone suddenly grew silent, both she and James pulled away. It took her a second to be able to pull away from his eyes, but she soon looked where everyone else's eyes had gone. The door.

"Mon Dieu," Remus breathed, his shock causing him to revert to the language he'd originally spoken. He shook his head and stepped towards the door before Sirius could get violent. Lily pulled away from James and ran towards the door as well to help.

"Peter, are you sure you should be here?" Lily whispered hurriedly.

Peter made a whimpering sound.

"Lily's right, Peter," Remus said, looking ashamed of himself and unable to bring his eyes to his ex-best friend's. "You should just leave before someone ends up hurting you."

He shook his head. Lily noticed the necklace was gone. She felt like crying.

"Peter, you took off the necklace!" She exclaimed in a whisper. She wanted to hug him when his own eyes filled up with tears. She shook her head. "Peter, I would love to invite you in, but the others...they won't trust you..."

He nodded and took a step back. "I'm sorry."

"Get out of here, Peter!" Sirius called spitefully. "No one wants you here!"

Lily turned to look daggars at him before pushing Peter out the door and going out after him, shutting the door.

"Lily, will they ever trust me again?"

Lily sighed, rubbing her arms-it was freezing out, and she only had on her skimpy little dress. "I'm not sure, Peter. You'd have to prove yourself trustworthy, and I'm not even sure how. I just know that now's not the time. They're still too angry, and there are too many people in there. You know they're not themselves around people. They've got their reputation. James has changed, and Remus is never different, but you know that Sirius doesn't think as much when he's around people."

Peter nodded.

Lily sighed again. "I've got to go in before I catch a cold, but one things for sure." She held out her pinky and winked at him. "You pinky promise you're done with them?"

Peter stared at her pinky a second before a small smile twitched across his lips and his plump pinky wrapped around hers.

"Good," said Lily. "And you've gotten rid of that necklace for good?"

He nodded. "I dropped it down a well."

Lily nodded as well. "Then I trust you. And it's only a matter of time before James and Sirius and Remus trust you again, too."

Peter nodded. "Thanks, Lily."

Lily watched him shove his hands in his pockets and sadly tromp through the snow until he was out of sight. Lily sighed once more and turned to return to the house, where warmth and confrontation awaited her.

...

So, right to the summary, then.

The party was going well until Sirius heard news that someone was planning on crashing the party! When Peter shows up, Sirius suspects that it's him, but Lily finds that Peter has dropped the Slytherins and wants to return to the Marauders. Lily forgives him, and promises that it'll take time, but the marauders will eventually forgive him.

Stay tuned!


	39. Still the Christmas Party

As soon as Lily had turned from closing the door, she was attacked by hoards of people wishing to know what had happened with Peter. She shook her head at most of them and pushed throught the crowd, trying to find James, who was also pushing towards her. Sirius got to her first. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the crowd, towards a secluded corner.

She glared as she ripped her arm from his hand. "Geez, I would have come with you!" She exclaimed. "What did you want?"

"What did Peter want?" Sirius asked.

"Forgiveness," she replied bitterly. "I told him he had mine, but it would take a while before you or James would forgive him."

"I'll never forgive him," Sirius spat. "He doesn't deserve forgiveness."

"Sirius, he took off his necklace," Lily replied, shaking her head and rubbing her still frozen arms. "He's not controlled by the Slytherins anymore."

"Someone got news that the Death Eater Youth was sending someone to crash the party," Sirius said. "How do we know it wasn't him?"

"Because he didn't crash the party," Lily replied. "He didn't even put up a fight-he just left. And he was really upset about it, too."

"Probably because he was scared of what the Youth is going to do to him," Sirius said, crossing his arms.

"It's over now."

Lily jumped and turned to see James coming up behind them. "He's gone. Let's just finish this party and think about him later."

Sirius nodded, then grinned. "Good plan," he said. He ran off towards Mary, slowly inching her backwards towards the mistletoe before capturing her lips in his.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to James, who wrapped his arms around her. "Yeesh, Lily. You're freezing."

She nodded and shivered in response. He pulled her closer. "I can fix that."

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

James grinned and ruffled his hair. "Want to go for a walk? Maybe it'll warm you up. I'll go get a jacket for you."

Lily smiled and nodded, waiting as he disappeared and returned nearly as fast as he'd left, a jacket around his arms and one in his hands for her. He wrapped it around her shoulders, and she nearly fell over.

"Well, I won't get cold," she said as she tried walking beneath the heavy fabric.

James laughed and took her hand, leading her out through the back door, into their large garden.

They chatted quietly for a while before silence grew between them, and they just walked through the snow covered garden filled with statues and bird-baths. Lily leaned against James as they walked, his body heat warming her through the jacket, and far more than the walk was doing for her.

"Lily?" James said, discreetly glancing away from his watch.

"Hm?" she replied sleepily.

He turned her to him and kissed her.

She smiled against his lips a few moments later. "What was that for?"

He smiled back and pulled something from his pocket, placing it in her hands. She looked down at it and he leaned his head against her forehead. "Happy Christmas."

She pulled away and looked up at him with her green eyes that made him feel like dying. Then she looked down at the box in her hand and tore off the paper. James opened the box for her and she pulled the necklace from the velvet it rested upon. It was a wooden stag on a gold chain, decorated with several jewels. The eye was an emerald and the hooves were diamonds. She looked up at him again.

"It's so pretty," she whispered. "It doesn't even top my gift for you, James..."

"I doubt that," he said, shrugging. "Yeah, I carved it for you a few years ago. It was the Christmas present you threw back at me."

She blushed. "Sorry about that."

He chuckled. "It doesn't matter." He took it from her and gently clasped it around her neck. "Anyways, I only just put it on the chain and had the gems put in it."

She shook her head and hugged him. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"No problem, love." He kissed her hair.

Lily pulled back and took out her wand. "Your turn." She turned towards the house. "Accio James' Present!"

Through the window flew just what he'd wanted for goodness knows how long.

"Is that...?"

She grinned and laughed as he hugged her, catching the newest broom out there-a Star Shooter.

"How'd you get this?" He demanded, grinning as he looked it up and down.

"With all of that inheritance money, I could have bought twelve of them," Lily said. "I suddenly found myself with more money than I could ever spend on myself, so I thought, 'Hey, why not give James a great Christmas?'"

He laughed. "Lily, this is amazing! I can't believe it! Sirius is going to be so jealous!"

Lily laughed again.

"Want to go for a ride?"

Lily shrugged. "I guess. Sure."

James grinned and got on his broom, Lily climbing on behind him. He pushed off, and Lily's arms tightened around him as they lifted off.

So far, this was Lily's favourite Christmas ever.

...

Too lazy for a summary. Stay tuned!


	40. New Years' Disasters

100 reviews! Yay! It's more than I hoped for for this fanfiction. ^^

...

By the time James and Lily returned almost three hours later, the party had crashed. Anyone still there was either passed out, making out, or walking around, or messing with the people passed out and making out.

Sirius and Mary had somehow made their way under the table, and were making out under there. Alice and Frank were again abusing their right to mistletoe. Remus was going around to anyone waking up with potions to help their heads, and casually cleaning up as he went along. James leaned his new broom carefully against the wall and took Lily to the kitchen, making her her favourite-hot chocolate. She smiled at him before taking a sip.

"What now?" she asked, reveling in the feeling of her body being warmed from nose to toes.

He shrugged. "We wait for them to wake up and leave, or we wait until there's an hour before my parents are due home and kick them out."

Lily laughed lightly. She stretched. "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel refreshed enough to stay up all night."

He grinned at her. "And what do you want to do while we're awake the rest of this fine Christmas morning?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Play cards?"

He laughed at her innocent answer. "Sure, Lily. We can play cards."

He took her to the living room, and he, Lily, Remus and Marlene started up a very riveting game of Peanuts, if Peanuts could ever be riveting. It was more of a game invented for old, lonely people too cool for just normal solitaire. But they eventually got through several games.

"Peanuts!" Lily cried.

"Ugh! I give up," Marlene said, throwing down her cards and crossing her chest. "I'll never win."

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "It's okay. I'm just the Peanuts master."

She yawned and leaned against James. He chuckled. "Getting tired of our all-nighter?"

She nodded her head. "What time is it?"

He glanced at his watch. "About five. Want to go to sleep? You don't have to stay up."

She shook her head. "No, that's not fair. I'll stay up. I'm just gonna rest my eyes..."

As it normally happens when one says they are "just going to rest their eyes," Lily soon fell asleep, and James took her up to her bedroom, tucking her neatly into her bed before returning to the living room to kick everyone else out. He did a quick scour of the rest of the house, removing one couple from his own bedroom, one couple from the very bathroom Lily had insisted no one would enter, and from the kitchens. He then thanked the house elves for volunteering to clean up, made up a bed for Remus in his room, and the three of them fell quickly asleep, just as the Potters walked through their front door.

...

Christmas day at the Potters house was a rather quiet event. From Remus, Lily got two books and a record, and from Sirius she got a box of chocolates. She gave Remus a few things she'd found in Hogsmeade, and she gave Sirius a broom maintanance kit, which he used immediately on his beat down old broom. This caused James to flaunt his brand new broom, making Lily beam at his happiness.

The Potter's even gave her something for Christmas-the offer to allow her to live in the Potter's house after Hogwarts until she was able to find a flat. As shocking as the offer was, Lily wasn't even given the chance to say no-it just sort of happened.

So, she was the newest member of the Potter family.

James threw yet another party on New Years, and when he kissed her as the clock struck 12, Lily made a resolution that this would be the greatest year ever.

...

When the group returned to Hogwarts, they felt like they weren't coming back _from _home, they felt like they were coming _to _home. It was a warm feeling, and Lily couldn't wait to get to her room.

But when she actually got there, she decided that she could have waited, maybe enjoyed the warm, fuzzy feeling a little longer.

James came and sat down next to her on the couch. "They didn't take anything from my room, either."

Lily shook her head. Why would anyone break into a room just to destroy it and leave? Probably like James had just told her. To prove that they could.

"I don't think those stains are coming out of the wall any time soon," Lily sighed, glancing at the words above the fireplace.

"Mudblood" shimmered in Slytherin green above the mantle, dancing and jibing Lily.

James wrapped an arm around her and she dropped her head to his shoulder.

Lily sniffled, and that's when James went berserk.

He jumped to his feet, nearly shaking with fury, as he shot every spell he knew at the words, trying, and failing, to make them go away. "Why would they do this?" He shouted to the wall. "They're idiots, that's why. Bloody idiots!" A long stream of profanity slipped from his mouth as he continued hurling spells at the words. _"They have no right to say anything! They're-"_ and the swearing continued.

Lily's eyes widened as he got angrier and angrier. Then, he suddenly turned and began marching towards the door.

Lily got to her feet quickly and rushed in front of the door, placing a hand on his chest. "James, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go kill every last bloody Slytherin in this school," he growled, trying to get passed her.

Lily shook her head and pushed against his chest. "No, James. Don't. Let's just go to Dumbledore."

"And what will Dumbledore do?" James shouted. "Give them detention? They deserve more than detention for being the bloody gits that they are! They deserve hell!"

Lily shook her head again. "James, don't you see? This is just what they wanted. They wanted to make you angry. They're just trying to get a rise out of you. Like you said before, they only did this to prove they could. Come on, let's just go and tell Dumbledore."

He sighed, but Lily could still see how angry he was as he clenched his fists.

He nodded. "Alright, let's go. But if we run into any Slytherin's along the way, I'll kill 'em."

Lily sighed as well and followed after James as they left the Heads Commons. She silently prayed for any Slytherin they passed on the way.

...

Again, too lazy for the whole "summary" thing, which really isn't necessary, is it?

No, not really. No.

But this is!:

Stay tuned!


	41. Forgiveness

Only two more chapters. :( Aw...but, so far, this is the longest story I've ever written! But, Chip Away the Stone isn't even close to being finished, so that's definitely close behind...

Anyways, it's my only Lily/James story, so there! ^^

...

Before going to Dumbledore, James decided that back up was essential in this situation, so he retrieved Remus and Sirius, the latter being far more upset than he really should have been over the situation. When they'd gotten to Dumbledore's office, they paused at the entrance until Dumbledore noticed them, and granted them a cheerful smile.

"Come in, students."

They obliged, stepping forward to stand in a row in front of his desk.

"I trust that your Christmas holiday went well?" He said, smile widening. "But I am assuming that you're not here to discuss your happy holidays, are you?"

"No, sir," Lily said, deciding to take over so the others didn't have a heart-attack and accidentally molest someone in their anger or something. "We're here to report a break-in."

"Break-in?" he repeated in question form, setting down his quill.

Lily nodded. "Yes, sir. Someone broke into the heads dormitories while we were away. Nothing was stolen, but they messed some things up, and they...vandalized the walls."

"Vandalism is a serious crime, Miss Evans," said Professor Dumbledore. "As is trespassing. That's school property, assigned to you, and therefore yours until graduation. Do you have any idea who may be behind this?"

"The Death Eater Youth!" Sirius said, unable to hold in his anger anymore. "Remember, James? Someone heard they were sending someone to crash? They didn't mean the party, they meant they were going to crash your room!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black," said Dumbledor. "But, the Death Eater Youth?"

"Yes, sir," Remus said, trying to explain. "We've tried to report them before. It's a club of students aspiring to be Death Eaters. They practise the dark arts."

Dumbledore rose one of his eyebrows, but immediately accepted what they'd said as truth.

"And you're sure it was they who vandalised your room?"

James and Sirius nodded vigorously.

"I don't know who else would have done something like that," Lily said, almost hesitantly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Who are the leaders of this Death Eater Youth?"

"Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew and Se-" James glanced at Lily, before swallowing hard. "And that's all, sir."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose once again. "Peter? I had been under the impression that they four of you were great friends with Peter?"

"Were great friends," Sirius spat. "Until he decided to change sides."

Dumbledore nodded. "Right." He turned to one of the portraits. "Please have Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall bring the mentioned students to my office."

The man in the portrait nodded and left.

"I'm very sorry to hear about Peter and you three not being close anymore," Dumbledore said once he'd gone, standing and going around to watch out the window. "Close friends are very important. I'm sure he's upset to have lost such wonderful friends as you lot are."

"He is, Professor," Lily said. "He's quit the Youth. He won't have anything to do with them."

Dumbledore smiled at Lily. "You've always been so kind, so trusting, Lily."

She smiled lightly back at him.

"Anyone would be lucky to have such a wonderful friend as you, and I'm sure Peter appreciates your trust."

A few moments later, the previously mentioned students entered the room, followed by McGonagall and Slughorn.

"I understand you four are hosting a club?" Dumbledore began.

Bellatrix nodded innocently. "Yes, we hold a study group every Monday and Thursday, after supper."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. Do you think he's stupid? He knows what you guys are up to!"

"Professor, it's true," Peter piped up, glancing at James, Remus and Sirius before clearing his throat and returning his gaze to the Headmaster. "They hold it after curfew on those days, in the dungeons."

"Peter!" Bellatrix hissed, glaring fiercely. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, Black!" He said fiercely. "I don't want to be a part of what you do anymore. I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

She continued to glare.

"Is this true, Miss Black?" Dumbledore questioned.

She moved her attention to him. "It's not. I have no idea what they're talking about."

"She's lying, Professor," Peter said vehemently. "I'm ashamed to say it, but I was a part of their group! I quit, I don't want anything to do with them anymore. They were controlling me, but I could have chose to make them stop at any time, I was just afraid. But I'm not afraid anymore."

"Is there any other proof that you might have?"

"They're the ones who spiked the punch at the first seventh year ball!" James said. "The members and us, who knew about their plans, were the only ones who didn't drink the punch!"

Dumbledore nodded. "That is very suspicious..."

"How do you know it wasn't them?" Bellatrix spat. "They planned the whole stupid ball!"

"Professor?" Peter exploded between arguments. "May I speak to you alone, please?"

Dumbledore's expression softened. "Of course, Mr. Pettigrew. Professor's? Please take these students outside until we're ready for them again."

The Professors did as they were told, and when they were called in a few minutes later, not having said a single word to each other, Dumbledore seemed like he had all of the proof he needed.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius?" Dumbledore announced. "I'm sorry to say that you and Peter will be having detention for the next couple of months, every weeknight until Easter. Peter will only have one weeks detention for confessing. 100 points from Slytherin from everything you have been doing, and 50 for Peter. It was a very difficult thing to do that, giving himself up in the process of turning you four in. And as well as the detention, I shall be notifying the ministry of your uses of illegal magic, as well as your parents. You are very lucky I do not expell you. Now, off to your common rooms. Meet me here tomorrow night for detention."

Bellatrix's jaw dropped and she angrilly stomped out of the room, Lucius and Rodolphus not far behind her.

Peter was just a bit in front of Lily and the other Marauders, when James called him back. Peter looked surprised that James would even think to speak to him, but came back to them and walked beside him.

"What was that all about?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Peter replied hesitantly.

"Back there," James said. "Is that true? You're done?"

Peter nodded. "I gave him my memories. I remembered how you used to talk about the pensieve, and so I asked if I could give him my memories so I could prove what they were up to."

"What did you show him?" Lily asked curiously.

"Just some of the meetings, what they did, and then their plans for spiking the punch and breaking into your room. And then the day I quit."

"You showed all of that?" Sirius said. "But you got in trouble for it!"

Peter shrugged. "I deserve it."

Remus was smiling like an idiot. "It's good to have you back, mate. These two may not forgive you, but you've got my trust again."

Sirius and James grinned as well. "You kidding, Moony?" James said. "I think it's safe to say that Sirius agrees that was one of the bravest, most Gryffindor things to do ever done!"

Peter grinned back. "So...you forgive me?"

"Of course, Wormtail," Sirius said, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Evans said we eventually would if you proved yourself, did she not?"

Peter turned to smile at Lily. "Thank you, Lily."

She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Of course."

Lily sighed a breath of relief, feeling relieved. She knew they would forgive him, and she felt so happy about it, that she nearly forgot something she'd been meaning to ask James.

"James?"

He looked away from Peter and smiled at Lily, taking her hand. "Why didn't you rat out Severus?"

He ruffled his hair and shrugged. "I don't know...I guess I just sort of knew that I owed him from all the times he's helped us. He's not all that bad, even for a Slytherin, and for an aspiring Death Eater."

Lily nodded, glad to see James had finally grown up.

...

Yay..!

So, one chapter after this, and then this story is finished! ^^

Stay tuned for one last go! ^^


	42. The Finale

Seventh year just continued to fly on by. As spring closed in on them, Lily was pulled to Hogsmeade more and more for helping Alice with her wedding. She was of course glad to help, but it got a little overwhelming at times.

Lily returned to the Potters home for Easter break, where James had a special surprise for Lily.

"Lily!"

The redheaded girl whose name was being called muttered something and rolled over, shoving her face into her pillow.

"Lily, you've got to get up! I've hidden a special Easter egg for you!"

Lily's eyes opened. She rolled over to face her boyfriend, squinting in the light. "James, I'm almost eighteen. I don't do Easter egg hunts."

"Lily, I think you'll want to find this egg." Then he added, so quietly Lily almost didn't hear it, "At least, I hope so."

Lily groaned as she got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown, pulling her hair into a sloppy, half-hearted ponytail as she followed James downstairs to the Fort. The entire, humongous house was strangely empty.

"James, where is everyone?" Lily questioned.

"They're out buying a few last minute things for Easter brunch," James replied.

"Where?" Lily replied, raising one eyebrow.

"I don't know, the store?" James replied, rolling his eyes. "Okay, Lily. I hid it somewhere in here. Now, go find it!"

Lily laughed as she turned and scanned the room. "Alright, James."

She searched everywhere, through the entire mess that was James and Sirius' fort. She looked behind and under and in and next to things. She looked in both the obvious and not so obvious hiding places. Everywhere.

Finally, she sighed and approached James. "I can't find it," she said dejectedly.

"You can't?" James said in a strangely dramatic tone. He placed his both hands on his hips. "Well, that's just strange. I'm sure I hid it in here...oh, look at that! It's still in my pocket!"

Lily rolled her eyes as he held it out. He winked at her. "Open it."

Hoping for chocolate, Lily was confused when she opened it and saw a small, black, velvet box rested inside the neatly decorated plastic egg.

She lifted it out and peered at it, before James took it from her hands, his eyes capturing hers and refusing to leave her gaze. He became suddenly very, very serious. Lily's eyes filled with tears as she realised what was happening.

"James?" She whispered as he sunk to one knee.

"Lily?" He replied just as quietly. "Lily, I know it's only been a few months. But I've loved you for so much longer than that, and I don't know how much longer I can live without knowing you're mine for sure." He chuckled lightly. "You know how jealous I can be. But Lily, even if you reject me, I want you to know that I'll be just as stubborn as I was before you said yes, until the day that we die. Lily Marie Evans, will you marry me?"

Lily couldn't even speak through the shock, but she wasn't going to let that stop her, especially not with the voice in her head screaming at her to say yes. That voice hadn't been wrong before, so with a tiny little cry, Lily leapt into his arms, kissing all over his face before her lips finally met his.

James chuckled and pulled away slightly. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Lily laughed. "Of _course_ it's a yes! James, I love you. And it hasn't been very long...but it would have been longer if I would have just admitted to myself I loved you so much earlier than when I'd first realised it. James, I would _love _to marry you."

James grinned and kissed her again.

"Look out, mum," James exclaimed, pulling Lily up into his arms and holding her tight. "You've finally got grandchildren!"

Lily giggled in delight as James ran her to the kitchen, where everyone had been waiting the entire time.

After much congratulations, the group ate their Easter brunch, everyone in such high spirits, that Remus and Peter were invited over immediately for a game of Quidditch in which to take out the happy energy. But James couldn't let go of Lily.

...

And that was that. The moment James proposed to me, my world felt complete. Though I had lost many people from my world-my parents, Petunia, Severus-I realised that they weren't really gone. The memory of happier times was still there, and though memories can make you sad, once you realise that they must miss you in some way or another as well, you feel that you can be satisfied with just a memory. Though Petunia and I hardly spoke anymore, I could be sure that she still missed me. Though I couldn't be friends with Snape anymore, him being a Death Eater in training and I being an Auror in training, I could still hope that maybe one day, he'd realised he wasn't as cowardly as he was making himself to be, and one day, he could rejoin me in my world.

And now, with so many new people in my world, I knew that I could be happy until the day came when all of my friends were there.

...

*Happy tear* Stories grow up so fast, don't they? Hm... well. No summary, which I haven't been doing lately, anyways, and if I say "Stay tuned" you'll be unhappy to find that nothing will come of it. So...

Look forward to my other stories, then! ^^ I plan on updating Face Down, Beautiful Disaster, Chip Away the Stone, and maybe even post the sequel to Muggle Games today. So, look forward to that!

Also, I'm betaing a few stories. Love Lives On by xxfallblossomsxx and Light By The Lake by olivia4eva. The latter is Twilight...which I'm not a huge fan of (but I support Stephanie Meyer for, you know, publishing when she knew that people may not like her, just like every other story) but her story is pretty good. It's an OC story about some random vampire or other joining the Cullens as she and her family moves to Forks and such...

Well, I hope you continue to enjoy fanfiction, anyways! ^^ Goodbye for this story!


End file.
